The things i'd do for you
by untouchable hexing witch
Summary: Someone is sending Rogue threatening Valentine's. At the same time some of her friends are disappearing. Who's sending the cards and where have her friends vanished. Romy, Jonda, X-ietro, Lancitty and more - COMPLETE-
1. Morning Encounter

Disclaimer- Ok X-men Evolution doesn't belong to us if it did Jonda would be an official couple, Rogue & Remy would have had more then one episode all about them and Lance and Kitty wouldn't had split during season 3. We also don't own Teen Titians, Monopoly, or the Poems/rhymes in later chapters.  
  
Author Notes: My friend Ada and I are writing this. Sorry for the spelling & grammar errors. This is our first fanfic so please be kind if your gonna flame us and we'd love to get any advice. Pairings are ROMY, JONDA, LANCITTY, X-23/PIETRO and hints of others. Sorry if characters seem OOC. Not very good accents (If any) cause I really suck at them. This is a Valentine story sorry it's out of date. Also I'd liked to thank my friend Sired_Soul for giving me the idea.  
  
Something's 2 know The Acolyte members are living with the Brotherhood cause Magneto is somewhere doing something, he might not be in this fanfic. Rogue, Kitty & Wanda are friends. X-23, Danielle Moonstar, and Betsy have joined the X-men. Jubliee & Rahne are back. X-23 is Rogue's age and Danielle is around Jamie's. This is the schedule for the main characters.  
  
The things I'd do for you  
  
Chapter 1  
  
She ran without looking back. Her white bangs going into her face because of the wind. She ran into an alley hoping he hadn't seen her. All she had wanted this morning after waking up was to get some coffee and donuts. So she went to a café thinking no one would bug her but...noooo, she had to meet up with "him" and now she was running to save her sanity.  
  
"Oh Chere, running away from Remy isn't nice," came a husky Cajun voice behind her.  
  
*Damn I thought I lost him a block ago* though Rogue.  
  
"So are you gonna tell Remy why you ran away from him."  
  
"Oh ah I dunno, cause your annoying," she yelled in an exasperating voice.  
  
"Why do u have to be so mean to Remy, all he wants is his cheri to go on a date with him on Saturday."  
  
"I'm not your cheri, my name is 'Rogue' use it. And Ah already told ya I don't wanna go out with ya especially on Valentine's Day."  
  
"Pourquoi?" (Why)  
  
"Ahh let me count the reasons. One you're the enemy, two you're annoying, three ya tried to blow me up and four I hate ya," she answered.  
  
"You can't hate me, you hardly know moi (me)," came the cocky reply.  
  
"Fine count the fact that I don't know you number five."  
  
"Then come get to know me, once you'll know me you'll love Me." he said in a flirty tone.  
  
*Wow he has an ego bigger then Pietro and I didn't think that was possible* she thought.  
  
"Ah don't want to get to now ya ah I want ya to leave me alone." she said  
  
"Aww come on it'll be fun!" said Remy almost getting ready to beg.  
  
"Are ya always this persistent when chasing skirts?" she asked out of curiosity.  
  
"No, there's just something special about you" he said sincerely while looking at her.  
  
Rogue looked up into his demon eyes, suddenly being pulled into them.  
  
*Well it might not be so bad...I mean he is sorta cute...cute...eww where did that come from, anyway he's also the enemy so it wouldn't work out, not to mention my 'skin condition'*  
  
#Like so what! Your friends with Wanda and she's like the enemy. And he like doesn't seem to care about you being untouchable. Anyway you should go for it just because Gambit is like so totally fine# Kitty's psyches decided to butt in.  
  
* That's different Wanda and ah have a lot in common* Rogue thought defensively.  
  
# Like whatever# Kitty shot back.  
  
"Chere" Gambit started getting worried at her silence.  
  
"Huh? What?" Rogue snapped out of her daze.  
  
"De Rein (Nothing), so how bout it, will you give Remy the pleasure of taking you out on St. Valentine?"  
  
"I'll think about it, ask me again on Friday." Rogue answered surprising not only Remy but also herself.  
  
After recovering from shock he put on his charming smile. They just stared at each other, their eyes lost within the other. Not even noticing the ice blue eye's watching them from afar. 


	2. The otherside

Yay glad som of u reviewed it made my day ^__^ here's the next chap  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ At The Brotherhoods House ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All the brotherhood and acolyte members were in the kitchen eating, except for Gambit and Avalanche. Gambit had left early saying something about going to find his "belle ange" (Beautiful angel), while lance was in his room dressing.  
  
"How do I look?" asked Lance walking in, in his usual clothes.  
  
Everybody raises their heads from their food, except for Fred, and Pyro stopped watching his cartoons to stare at him.  
  
"You look...like you always do." answered Wanda while everyone went back to eating.  
  
"Oh man," Lance said in a defeated voice.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"I have a date with kitty, and I wanted to look special."  
  
"She likes you for you not for your looks," Wanda answered annoyed while thinking how dumb guys were.  
  
Lance stared at her skeptically.  
  
"Okay maybe she likes your look but it's not all she cares about," Wanda said rephrasing what she has said earlier.  
  
"Who-cares-what-she--thinks-she's-just-an-x-geek." Pietro added in his fast voice. Lance shot daggers at him but didn't say anything.  
  
"Well, I'll talk to you guys later or else I'll be late," he said as he walked out the door.  
  
"Yo, he's so whipped." Said Toad as soon as Lance left.  
  
"You can say that again mate," responded the redhead Australian whose eyes were on the TV.  
  
"Will you guys shut-up, you're only saying that cause you haven't found that special someone," the only female in the group yelled.  
  
John looked up at he, "How would you..." he begun but was interrupted by Pietro.  
  
"Why do you even care?" he asked.  
  
"I might sometimes come off as an evil bitch, but I still believe in love," was her respond.  
  
"Whatever," answered her twin.  
  
"Babycakes, you don't have to look far, I'm right here." said Toad, who went flying towards the wall the minute after.  
  
While Wanda rolled her eyes, John just kept staring at her. Feeling eyes on her she turned to him and gave him a questioning look, while he quickly averted his eyes back to the TV.  
  
*What's up with him* she though, but her thoughts were interrupted by Pietro.  
  
"How long are you guys gonna be staying with us?" He asked Pyro or Colossus, whichever one of them was listening.  
  
"Dunno, your pops just told us to come live here while he attended other business," answered Pyro.  
  
After that Wanda was left with her thoughts, and everybody else went back to eating and watching TV in silence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~In front of the X-mansion~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lance has just arrived at the gates and waited in his jeep for Kitty's arrival. He stayed in front of the gates knowing that many of the x-men especially Mr. Scott "stick up the ass" Summers and his "preppy" girlfriend (Sorry 4 being mean 2 Scott & Jean but hey this is Lance) didn't approve on the relationship with the enemy. He also didn't want to get Kitty in trouble. He waited for about five minutes and she finally came out.  
  
*Wow she looks beautiful* thought Lance even though she was in her usual pink sweater and blue caprice.  
  
"Like hey Lance," the cute brunette said in her usual perky voice.  
  
"Oh Hey Kitty, you ready to go?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," Being the perfect gentlemen (HA) he went to open her door. She got in and he started to get in when a big hairy hand on his shoulder stopped him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~REVIEWS~~~~~~~  
  
Sired-Soul- lol, thanks for being the first to review your the best  
  
Enchantedlight- lol I wished that would happen. I love Romy to. It's my favorite couple in the world!!!!!! Romy is the best ^__^  
  
Crazyspaceystracey- OMG I'm so glad u reviewed I love your stories. Thanks for the advice I switched it. I'll try to update a lot ^__^  
  
Raphaella- thanks for reviewing  
  
Leafee LeBeau- Yeah she was running away from him ^__^ but hey this is Gambit, he's the prince of thieves of course he'll find a way to get to her. Thanks 4 reviewing ^__^ 


	3. Lancitty Date and Brotherhood Fun

Chapter 3  
  
Lance looked behind him only to come face to face with "the wolverine".  
  
"Oh like hey Mr. Logan" Kitty said before anything could be done or said by the two males. Wolverine just growled but then said, "Where're you going half pint, and especially with him?"  
  
"Like lance is gonna take me out for breakfast and then to have some fun at a party."  
  
"But he's the enemy."  
  
"Agghh, I'm so tired of hearing that. I have to hear it from Scott, jean and now you. I'm sorry to say this Mr. Logan but I can make my own decisions and if I date the enemy then that's my choice!"  
  
Wolverine was shocked. Kitty had never talked to him like that, she had been like a daughter to him and he didn't want loose the connection they had over Lance.  
  
"Fine, but don't stay out to late." he said while glaring and growling at Lance.  
  
Lance just stood there not knowing what to do and also being a little scared of wolverine.  
  
"Oh thank you thank you!" Kitty squealed and gave him a hug. Then she got back in the car. Lance was slowly getting in as Logan watched.  
  
When both of them were in the car Wolverine turned and walked back to the mansion while debating with himself whether he had made the right or wrong choice.  
  
While Kitty and Lance were in the car, it was a quiet for about two minutes, both of them were still kinda embarrassed, they could it believe their actually going on a official date.  
  
****************************  
  
Lance suddenly spoke up and said, "you look beautiful kitty," (Lance was blushing) and so was kitty.  
  
"Thanks," kitty answer "I look beautiful for you, no one else silly," kitty said in and embarrassed tone.  
  
"Sorry I didn't buy you any flowers, which you deserve "Lance said  
  
"Don't worry about it, I know how much you love me that's all it count to me,"Kitty answered Then she gave him a kiss on the cheek, which it made Lance blush even more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Sometime Later At The Mansion~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rogue got back to the mansion after a couple of hours. She had talked to Gambit a little more but they finally went there separate ways. After saying bye she went to the park and just walked around wondering what had made her rethink her answer to the handsome demon eyed Cajun. She had decided that his good looks and that little trick he did during their first meeting might have had something to do with it. But she also came to realize that maybe that trip or should she say kidnapping when he took her to New Orleans might have brought the both of them a little close. After all he was right, they did have lots in common. The thing that struck her most about the mysterious 'swamp rat' though was that he knew about her mutation yet he still followed her. Was he trying to gain her trust then use her? Or did he actually care? These were the questions that kept running through her head but she could not answer.  
  
When she went inside the mansion she went to the rec room hoping to find Kitty but instead found a bunch of flirting Jr. X-men (new recruits). She decided to go ask the nearest people next to her if they knew where Kitty was.  
  
"Berto, Mara, do you guys know where Kitty is?"  
  
Amara and Roberto who at the moment were teasing each other (coughsflirtingcoughs) looked up with a confused look not having heard her. Rogue repeated the question.  
  
"She went on a date with Lance." answered Amara and then turned all her attention back to Roberto.  
  
Rogue took one last look around the room. Roberto and Amara went back to 'talking', Bobby and Tabitha were whispering excitedly...probably thinking of a new way to cause trouble. Ray and Jubliee were on the couch listening to Eamon's "Fuck It" song and watching Sam and Rahne while they were playing monopoly (I know it's takes more than 2 people to play but lets pretend u don't k). Danielle and Jamie were in front of the TV watching 'Teen Titians'.  
  
Rogue turned around and left but soon after she heard a big explosion followed by many angry voices shouting out Bobby and Tabitha's name. Not bothering to find out what happened she continued to her room when she bumped into the two newest recruits.  
  
"Hey Rogue, were have you been?" asked Elizabeth 'Psylocke' Barddock. Betsy had joined the X-men same time Danielle had which was just a couple weeks ago. Next to her was the newest recruit X-23, who now went by the name of Lexa. She had barley joined a couple of days earlier. The three along with Wanda had become somewhat close in their brief meetings and something they had in common was hating 'miss perfect goodie to shoes', jean.  
  
"Out thinking, why?" Rogue said.  
  
Betts was gonna answer but at the moment got a telepathic message from Prof. X asking her to meet him, she excused herself and left.  
  
After leaving Lexa answered, "I wanted to go to the mall since I don't have a lot of clothes."  
  
"I'll go with you, let's call Wanda to see if she wants to come," Rogue said. She then picked up the phone, dialed the number, and let it ring...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ At The Brotherhood ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everybody had finished eating a while ago. Pietro was in the Kitchen since it was his turn to clean it up. Todd went to take his monthly bath, Fred got sleepy after all the eating so he was taking a nap, Gambit had gotten back sometime ago with a goofy smile on his face but headed straight to his room, and Lance wasn't back yet and wouldn't be back until night.  
  
John and Wanda having no one to talk to but themselves headed for the living room to watch TV. They both got in and spotted the remote control at the same time. They looked at each other...then at the remote...then back to each other...and again to the remote. Without warning Pyro lunged at it, but was to slow because in the end Wanda some how had the remote in her hand and John was on the floor kissing the ground. John got up and surprised Wanda by tackling her to the floor. There was a lot of struggling but John being the guy won and had her straddled with both of his hands pinning hers to the floor. Wanda was squirming and tried to get up but couldn't because of the weight on her.  
  
"Okay Sheila, give up the remote and everything will be fine," said Pyro.  
  
"Pyro, get off me if you don't want to experience lots of pain," replied the angry Goth. Both of them were too busy to notice the phone was ringing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~In The Kitchen~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello" Pietro answered.  
  
"Give Wanda the phone," said a familiar voice.  
  
"Roguey, is that you?"  
  
"Yeah, now give Wanda the phone."  
  
"Well-aren't-we-rude-today-...-oh-no-wait-that's-everyday." said an annoyed Pietro.  
  
Rogue was about to answer when the speed demon interrupted. "Ok, hold on I'll get her."  
  
Pietro walked out of the kitchen; phone in hand only to see a horrifying sight (Well...horrifying to him ~__^). There in the middle of the room was his sister with a fire obsessed Australian on top of her.  
  
"What's going on here?" he asked. Wanda and John looked up. After a few seconds of looking at Pietro they realized what it must look like to him.  
  
"It's not what you think!" They said in unison.  
  
"Whatever, I don't think I wanna know," Pietro said, and then handed the phone to Wanda, "it's Rogue."  
  
"Hello" Wanda said in to the receiver.  
  
"What was that about?" came Rogue's reply.  
  
"Oh nothing, what's up?"  
  
"Lexs wants to go shopping for clothes. Wanna come?"  
  
"I don't think I can go today, how bout tomorrow?"  
  
"Hold on let me ask her."  
  
While Rogue talked to Lexa, Pietro decided to say something.  
  
"Don't you think it's time to get off her?" he asked John who was still on top of Wanda. Both of them blushed and Pyro got off, and then went to sit on the couch taking the remote control with him. Wanda got up at the same time Rogue said, "Yeah, tomorrows okay."  
  
"Ok, see you then. Bye," said Wanda.  
  
"Bye" came the reply and then they both hung up. Wanda then went and sat on the couch opposite to Pyro and started watching what he was watching. Pietro looked at them weirdly before heading back into the kitchen. Wanda and John didn't say or do much eye contact with each other for the rest of the day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lancitty~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lance and Kitty finally arrived at the party they were going to. They got out of the car then they hold hands while walking to the entrance. They both looked happy and very loving at each other, while they were about to enter to the party Kitty stop, Lance turn and "said what's the matter? Don't you want to go in?"  
  
"Nope" Kitty replied "uhm?"said Lance looking very confused.  
  
"I have a better idea." Kitty said very cheerfully, I want to see the stars with you tonight Lance" Kitty's voice sound sexier and sexier by the minute. Lance was redder then ever before.  
  
"Alright" said lance, looking kind a worried and confusing.  
  
"I would love to take you to see the stars tonight Kitty." lance said very happy.  
  
*Beside the night is beautiful and full of stars, it's was perfect* kitty thought.  
  
Well they went back to the car, Lance turn on the car. He was thinking about a place he knew about and kitty would love it a lot. So lance started driving the car.  
  
While he was driving Kitty was thinking * what in the world am I doing. What if something happens between us, ohhh kitty your going to be in trouble if something happens??? No no no no what a perverted mind you have gurl we're like only gonna watch the stars yes...yes... its...just that...*  
  
"We're only WATCHING THE STARS," kitty said out loud. Lance just stared at her.  
  
"Alright" he said. Then he smiled at her. Kitty smile back really embarrassed.  
  
"Anyway where's this place you're taking me lance?" kitty ask him.  
  
"Oh it's a beautiful place." Lance answered, "we're going up in that field over there," he pointed at it.  
  
"Wow it's so pretty" Kitty gasped.  
  
The place was up in a little hill you could see the whole city and the sky was full stars. The night was fresh and the wind was blowing all over, and you could only hear the sound of nature. Finally they arrive to the beautiful spot. They got out of the car, and they sat on the top of the car, while they hold their hands...  
  
"Beautiful" Kitty said, putting her head on Lance shoulder. Lance was blushing.  
  
"I know," he said.  
  
"How did you know about this place?" kitty ask him.  
  
"Oh...well" Lance said nervously, "every time I'm lonely or sad, or if don't want to see the brotherhood, I come to this place."  
  
Kitty took his hand and put it on her chest.  
  
"Feel this?" she asked. Lance started blushing because of the sudden contact.  
  
"You won't feel lonely anymore my love, I'm here for you, you'll always be in my heart. I will always welcome you forever lance."  
  
Lance was really surprised by Kitty's words. Lance just smiled at her, Kitty smiled back at him. They were getting closer and closer by the minute.  
  
"Oh...Lance..."kitty said as they kissed weakly but deeply.  
  
********************  
  
AN: *overreacting and crying* u like me u really like me...* looks up and sees reviewers*...ahem...oh HI ^__^ Well I'm glad lots of you are enjoying my story. Its lots of fun writing it and having people enjoy it. Hope u liked this chap. I did the beginning Lancitty (with Lance and Logan) and everything else except the Lancitty date, Ada did that. I guess it wasn't that hard to figure out who the hairy hand was though huh. Oh well I'll try to update soon.  
  
Crazyspaceystracey- Well now you know who the hand was, it would have been sad if it was Hank though lol poor lance. Hope u like the Jonda it was fun writing that part lol. Is John gonna ask Wanda out? Guess you'll have to wait and see...I'm so evil lol  
  
Amieva- yay u reviewed ^__^ I knew you'd like the Jonda hope u liked this chap  
  
Star-of-Chaos- Did this chap answer your question? Lol poor lance. Thanks 4 reviewing  
  
Strong Side Of Silence- aww u don't like ROMY...NOOOOOO. Oh well guess not everyone gonna like them huh? I love ROmy though, I'm not much of a fan for Rietros. Glad u liked the Jonda  
  
Roguishduck – here's more just for you...now where's my cookie ^__^  
  
Alicia – Thanks 4 reviewing  
  
Rogue14- Thanks 4 reviewing  
  
Enchantedlight –yay u guessed right. Here is another chap hope u liked  
  
RoguesHeart- thanks 4 reviewing I love lots of yur stories. ROMY rules 4 ever ^__^ 


	4. Mall stalkers

A/N - Hello I'm glad lots of u liked the last chap, Yeah i know the Lancitty was very mushy but awww it was so cute. Sorry if wolverine was ooc i just picture him as an over protective father towards Kitty. Anyway hope u enjoy this chap but first reviews, Sorry if i forgot anyone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Reviews~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goldylokz - Sorry about Logan, I just pictured him over protective and him not trusting him is a good reason. Next time i'll try 2 make it look like that. lol guess the lancitty was a bit much huh? Glad u like the Jonda, i loved writing that ^__^ Hearing pietro scream a girly scream is a very funny thing to picture lol. =)  
  
DemonRogue13 - Glad you like ^__^  
  
Star-of-Chaos - Yup very sweet, sweet enough to give you cavities. Ada did a good job with the mushyness. I like to write the romance as in playing hard to get, it's funny that way. but glad u liked.  
  
Strong Side Of Silence - Glad you like Jonda and Lancitty i love them 2 =) They are sooooooo cute. yay you called my story Awesome . Thanks i'm Honored =) I'll try to update as soon as i can =)  
  
Rogue14 - Yay glad u liked the chap, I'll try to update at least once a week k =)  
  
Raphaella - I know Pietro must have been thinking pretty dirty things, huh? ~__^ I loved the Jonda too, writing them is sooo much fun cause it's like they like each other but they don't know yet so getting them to realize it is going to lots of fun. =)  
  
SperryDee- Glad u love it, it's nice to know people enjoy your first story ever, so thanks. =)  
  
RoguesHeart- lol, yay you liked, i'm sooo glad. I totally agree ROMY rules for eternity. Those two are just the cutest in the whole entire world. I love Pyro too, he'd be my favorite if it weren't for Remy. But glad u thought it was cute and hope u like this chap =)  
  
enchantedlight - Glad u liked the Lancitty. About Remy's smile...wasn't that the cutest. The playa is about to get tamed, yay I can't wait for it. Yet I'm going to have to cause i have still have to add some twist to the story. bwahahaha but hope u like this chap and keep reading =)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Then next day Rogue & Lexa got up early and got dressed. Rogue wore her usual black pants that were ripped at the knees and her dark purple sweater shirt (I have no idea what that's called). Lex wore a pink shirt that belonged to Kitty and tan caprice that belong to Jean and she was not happy.  
  
"I hate what I'm wearing!" she complained to Rogue.  
  
"Why?" answered the pretty southern Goth.  
  
"How would you like to be wearing this?" She asked Rogue while pointing at her outfit.  
  
"I'd rather die. Anyway pink's not my color." said Rogue.  
  
"Well it isn't mine either," said Lex as they made their way downstairs.  
  
Almost everybody was up. The grown ups were having some kind of meeting and the new recruits were in the kitchen making a mess while trying to fix breakfast. Rogue and Lex quickly got in, grabbed a bagel and got out before any flying food could hit them.  
  
"Is Betts up?" Rogue asked Lex while munching on her bagel.  
  
"No, I'm not sure if she's coming," answered Lex.  
  
That being said they went back upstairs into Lexa and Betsy's room to find the raven-haired telepath still sleeping in her bed.  
  
"Betts,"  
  
"Mmmm?"  
  
"Are you coming with us?" asked her roommate. Elizabeth Barddock opened her eyes and looked at her friends, then at her alarm clock.  
  
"You're leaving now? It's only 10:30," said her sleepy voice.  
  
"The earlier we get started the faster we'll be done." said Rogue who hates shopping.  
  
"Anyway we have a danger room session later and we can't be late or else Wolverine will have our heads." added Lexa.  
  
"No he won't, you two are his favorites. I think it's because you have his attitude," said Betsy.  
  
"Ha ha ha" said Lexa and Rogue at the same time, "funny, not."  
  
"Well I can't go. Yesterday when the Prof. called me it's because he wants me to go with him to recruit some Guy," said Betsy.  
  
"Isn't that Jeans job?" asked X-23.  
  
"Yeah but Jean is gonna be on a date with Scott all day today so she can't make It." replied Elizabeth while rolling her eyes.  
  
"Wow a date is more important then a recruit, I'm glad it's not the end of the world or else where would we be without our fearless leader and his girlfriend." Rogue said nastily. Hearing this Betsy and Lexa smiled. (Don't kill them, or me I don't mean to be mean it's just so easy).  
  
"Do you know they guy's name or his mutation?" asked Lexa.  
  
"Umm, his name is something Worthington, I think." answered Betts.  
  
"Warren Worthington?" asked Rogue.  
  
"Ya, how do you know him?" asked Betsy.  
  
"Cause he's fought alongside the X-men a couple of times. He never wants to join but I guess the Prof. Still has hopes that he changes his mind," answered Rogue.  
  
"Wonder what makes him think it'll be different this time?" Betts asked.  
  
"Who knows, maybe he'll want you to seduce him!" said Rogue smirking.  
  
"Whatever, don't you have a somewhere to be?" Elizabeth said while laughing.  
  
"Fine Fine consider us gone." Lexa said while dragging Rogue out the door.  
  
"We'll talk to you later" she called out behind her shoulder.  
  
"Bye" replied Elizabeth, then slamming on to her pillow hoping to get more sleep.  
  
Rogue and Lexa where out in the hallway then Rogue picked up the phone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ Brotherhood Household ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Rinnng' 'Rinnng' 'Rinng' went the phone.  
  
"Hello" answered Wanda.  
  
"Are you ready to meet us?" came Rogue's voice.  
  
"Yeah," answered Wanda.  
  
"Okay meet us in front of 'Hot Topic'." said Rogue.  
  
"Alright." said Wanda. Then they both hung up.  
  
Wanda was wearing her tight leather pants, a red button up sleeveless shirt with her bra straps visible at the shoulders. She was walking down the stairs and ready to leave when...  
  
"Who was it?" asked her twin.  
  
"None of you business," she answered.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked.  
  
"Why do you care?" she asked.  
  
"Just curious." he said while shrugging and walking towards the kitchen.  
  
Wanda rolled her eyes and walked out the door heading towards the mall.  
  
Back inside the house Pietro watched his sister then speed into the kitchen.  
  
"Who-wants-to-go-with-me-to-find-out-where-Wanda's-going?" he asked the boys sitting around the table.  
  
"Your going to spy on you sister?" asked Pyro.  
  
"It's-not-called-spying-it's-just-checking-where-she's-going." he said in his defense.  
  
"Sounds like spying to Me." said Colossus, who was reading a book.  
  
"If-none-of-you-wanted-to-go-you-could-have-just-said-no" he said and speed upstairs.  
  
The guys in the kitchen were quiet until Toad said, "Yo, you don't think that she went to meet some guy...do you?" he asked everybody else. "Who knows." replied Gambit.  
  
Upstairs Pietro woke Lance up and told him to get dressed. After he finished he asked, "Where're we going?"  
  
"For a joyride." answered Pietro. When they got outside they saw that Pyro and Gambit were waiting for them.  
  
"Thought you guys weren't' coming?" he asked them.  
  
"Changed our minds, there's nothing to do here anyway." answered Remy. After that the four got in Lance's jeep and went off to look for Wanda.  
  
They caught up to her and followed her to the mall.  
  
"Why's Wanda here? She hates shopping." Pietro asked no one in particular. While looking for a parking spot they had lost her but now they were inside the mall skimming through people trying to fin her unusual look.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Wanda was in front of 'Hot Topic' and found Rogue, Lexa and Kitty.  
  
"Hey," they called out to her.  
  
"Hi...Kitty I didn't know you were coming." said Wanda.  
  
"I didn't either but these two got me up and dragged me here."  
  
"Can we stop talking and start shopping?" Rogue asked already being tired of being there.  
  
"Fine, let's start here." said Lex walking into 'Hot Topic'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Somewhere else in the mall ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"If I were Wanda were would I go?" Pietro asked himself. *Far away from here* he thought.  
  
"We've looked all over and we still haven't found her." Lance complained while sitting down on a bench.  
  
"She's probably long gone mate," said Pyro.  
  
"Fine-Fine-lets-go." said Pietro in a defeated voice.  
  
The got up and headed towards the exit when while passing 'Victoria's Secret' Lance noticed something.  
  
"Hey isn't that her?" he asked. Pyro and Pietro looked through the window and saw her to. Remy was to busy talking to some blonde bimbo that came up to him so he wasn't paying much attention.  
  
"What's she doing in there? Come on lets hide and wait till she comes out." Pietro said. So the three headed towards bushy looking trees and Pietro started mumbling to himself.  
  
"I-bet-she's-seeing-some-guy-and-she's-buying-something-sexy-to-wear-for- him-Bet-it's-someone-I-hate-like-Daniels." he said.  
  
"Since when have you become an over protective brother?" Lance asked Pietro as he and John watched Pietro talk to himself. Remy was still talking to the blond right in front of the store not noticing the others hid. Pietro was to busy talking to himself when John interrupted him by saying...  
  
"Or maybe your sister's here with some X-girls shopping for some private things." Lance, Pietro and John looked up to see Wanda, Rogue, Lexa, and Kitty walk out the store.  
  
"Hey, Kitty's here. I'm going to go say hi." said Lance.  
  
"No, If Wanda sees you she'll know we're here, then she'll look for us, then she'll kill us for spying on her." Pietro said while grabbing Lance's arm as he got up.  
  
"Hate to agree with him but his right, if the Shelia finds out she'll kill us all," said John. So the boys watched the girls walk out talking.  
  
"I think we're done...right?" Wanda asked Lexa.  
  
"Yeah" she answered.  
  
"Finally I want to get out of here." said a very tired Rogue.  
  
"I like don't know why you three hate the mall so much, it's like so much fun." Said Kitty who was in heaven cause she found lots of 'cute' clothes. The Goths jut rolled their eyes and made pretend they didn't hear her. They stared walking away when they heard "Hey isn't that like Gambit?"  
  
Rogue turned and looked to where Kitty was pointing and there she saw Remy talking to some preppy looking blond.  
  
"Yeah that's him, wonder what he's doing here." Wanda said.  
  
"Let's find out. REMY." shouted Kitty.  
  
While that happened Rogue was thinking *Guess he doesn't want Saturday to happen as much as he made it look*. Then she tried making her escape by walking away. That is until she heard Kitty's Jewish lungs. *Damn you Kitty, now he's going to see me* Thought Rogue.  
  
Remy heard someone call him and turned to find Wanda and three of the X- men. He spotted Rogue even though her back was to him. He could've recognized her a mile away so it didn't matter if it was her back or front that he was looking at. He walked towards them not paying attention to the girl besides him. But before he reached them he remembered the gurl next to him and faced her as she smiled at him.  
  
"Well petite I have your number so I'll call you sometime. Ok, bye." he said then walked away from her. They girl was furious that he dissed her to go with those other girls; she turned around and stomped through the mall.  
  
"Bonjour petite's." he said to Kitty, Wanda and Lexa. Then he turned to Rogue, "Bonjour mon Chere."  
  
"Like hi" said Kitty. "What are you doing here?" asked Wanda.  
  
"We were just in the neighborhood." he replied.  
  
"We? Who's we?" asked Lexa while Rogue was staring at him but then decided to add "and who was your friend?" indicating the blond.  
  
Gambit stared at her. Not knowing what to say to the beautiful green-eyed Goth whom he'd come to like as more than a challenge or a friend.  
  
"She's a friend," he said. His eyes never leaving Rogue's. The other three people watched this exchange with interest.  
  
"Okay, you answered her question now answer mine?" Lexa broke the silence.  
  
"We are me, Pyro. Quicksilver, and Avalanche, we umm...came to eat...some decent food."  
  
After saying that Gambit scolded himself for coming up with such a gay excuse. *Can't really say 'oh hey scarlet witch we're here cause we followed you* he thought.  
  
"All four of you are here. Where are the others?" Wanda asked while everyone else ignores Kitty's, "Lance is here? Where?"  
  
"They should be around here." Answered Gambit. While they skimmed the people passing by.  
  
"Hey mate, I think they're looking for us," said Pyro.  
  
"Okay-lets-go-but-act-casual." Pietro said then he speed over to his sister.  
  
"Hey-sis-didn't-know-you'd-be-here." while he said this John and Lance got there at a much lower pace.  
  
"Why are you guys here?" Wanda asked, looking at them suspiciously.  
  
"We came to buy another remote so there won't be any more fighting." Pietro said with a smirk referring to the incident between John and Wanda the day before. That shut Wanda up, but didn't stop her from blushing beautifully. Lexa notice this but decided to ask questions later.  
  
"Well people don't you think it's time to go?" she asked Kitty and Rogue.  
  
"Yeah" they both answered. Rogue and Remy finally broke their eye contact, as Lance and Kitty stopped talking. Wanda and John just stood there and Lexa and Pietro were studying each other, this being their first meeting.  
  
"Okay let's go. Wanda you can catch a ride with these losers right?" asked Rogue.  
  
"Yeah" Wanda answered. "Kay, talk to you later," saying that the X-girls made their way towards the mall doors. After they left the Acolyte and Brotherhood member started making their way to where the boys parked the jeep.  
  
"Wanda want me to carry some of those?" asked John, talking about the bags in her hands.  
  
"Yeah, thanks." she answered while smiling at him. As they were putting her bags in the car Lance asked, "Who do we need another remote control?"  
  
"Well that's a story John and Wanda should tell you about." Pietro answered laughing. Lance and Remy gave each other confused looks, while Wanda and John turned a bright red.  
  
"Oh, shut up Pietro." Wanda said hitting her brother on the head. Then the five got in the car and drove home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ The X-mansion ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they got to the mansion Rogue went straight to her room and collapsed on her bed. That's when she noticed a heart shaped box on her desk. She got up and opened it; inside she found chocolates covered in some kind of red ooze. A card was on top; she carefully grabbed it and opened it. It read:  
  
"This Valentine's day  
No memories to save  
The only flowers for you  
Will be on you grave!"  
  
That's when it hit her; the red liquid on the card and chocolates was blood.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AN : Yay a cliffhanger, I think. Anyways tell me what you think 


	5. School

AN : Sorry for the long wait but Yay here's the next chap hope u all like ^__^  
  
Reviews  
  
Bronwynne - Thanks, i'm glad u liked. There are some clues in this chap to who is after Rogue, so maybe you won't have to wait long to noe who it is.  
  
enchantedlight- Yay, i'm glad u like the chap. I was sorta scared it might be boring cause I wasn't sure what to write. Can u give me the name of the author of "Blood & Chocolate"? I'm Dedicating this chap especially for u =) Keep reading and hope u like this chap.  
  
DemonRogue13 - Thanks 4 reviewing. Glad u liked chap four hope u like this one too.  
  
KittyCat918 - Glad u liked. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
crazyspaceystracey- lol, i thought it was pretty cute that John did that. I'm glad u loved it. Nope...that's not Rogue's stalker...guess again. Don't worry i think this chap might help in finding out who the culprit. Hope u like =)  
  
ada - lol, Hi Ada. Glad u liked, even though u already read it and and noe what's gonna happen next. but shush don't tell what's gonna happen next.  
  
Goldylokz - wow what an imagination lol. Good guess on Dracula...but i'm afraid it's not him...close though lol. Yup chocolates are yummy, but i don't think Rogue's going to try them...i mean they do have blood all over them, but hey she can wash them off. I think i missed that episode of Wishbone, but anyway thanks for reviewing, yur reviews are always fun to read. Hope u like this chap.  
  
Star-of-Chaos - Don't worry she isn't going to be eating them.  
  
Sired-Soul - nice? u? Sure...keep believing that...lol u noe i'm j/k. Anyway thanks for finally reviewing again (sheesh two chapters later from yur first review). Glad u liked, hope u like this chap.  
  
AN: Hope u guys like this chap, Sorry if i forgot anyone. I Dedicating this chap to all you wonderful people who read this and especially to enchantedlight, crazyspaceystracey and Goldylokz.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
It was Monday and Rogue was sitting on a bench during lunch waiting for Wanda and Lexa to meet her. Last night's event kept repeating in her head as if it were a movie.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After reading the card Rogue ran out her (and Kitty's) room. She found Lexa and dragged her back into the room.  
  
"What do you smell?" she asked her, referring to X-23 good smelling abilities.  
  
"What?" Lex asked confused by the question. Rogue showed her the chocolate box. Lexa's face expression changed from confuse to disgust.  
  
"Eww, is that...blood." she asked.  
  
"I dunno, you tell me," Rogue answered.  
  
"Well it smells like it but what's it doing here?" she asked her gothic friend.  
  
"I dunno, I came in her and there it was on my desk. So do you smell an unfamiliar scent?" asked Rogue.  
  
"Let me check," saying that X-23 sniffed around for about 5 minutes then she stopped.  
  
"Well?" asked the impatient Rogue.  
  
"Well I smell you..." Lex started but then, "Really. I just don't just sleep here!" Rogue said sarcastically.  
  
Lexa ignored her and continued, "I smell you, kitty, Betsy, Wanda, some of the JR X-men girls and...a southern smell...sorta like gumbo...maybe it's Cajun," she finished.  
  
"Cajun? But the only Cajun I know is Gambit. You know that guy from the mall. The one with Auburn hair." said Rogue.  
  
"Oh, you mean the one who kept starring at you like if you were eye candy? He smelled Cajun but this scent is different, so no worries it wasn't your boyfriend." Lexa remarked with a smirk.  
  
"He's not my boyfriend!" Rogue yelled.  
  
"Okay sheesh, no need to get sensitive. What do we do about those? She asked pointing at the heart shaped box.  
  
"Throw them away, duh or what did you want to do eat them?" Answered rogue while closing the box and throwing them in the trash. A couple of seconds later, kitty phased in through the wall.  
  
"Hey guys like get ready for Mr. Logan's danger room session," she said. Noticing their expressions she asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." replied Rogue and Lexa at the same time. "We'll be down in a few." Rogue said after getting suspicious looks from Kitty.  
  
"All right but don't be long," replied the valley girl while phasing back through the wall.  
  
"Lets not tell anyone about this, at least for now k?" Rogue told Lex. "Fine," she answered. Then the two headed towards the danger room lockers to get dressed in their uniforms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK ENDS~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Who could have gone into my room and why would they want to hurt me. Yeah, I know I'm not the nicest person in the world but still...*  
  
Wanda & Lexa arriving interrupted rogue's thoughts. After the danger room session Lex had called Wanda and told her what had happened, even though she said she wouldn't tell anyone.  
  
"So what are you gonna do?" asked Wanda. Knowing she was thinking about it because of her expressionless face.  
  
"Nothing, it was probably a sick joke or something." Rogue said.  
  
"If you think so," said Lexa while thinking about the unfamiliar scent she picked up in Rogue's room.  
  
"So what do u guys want to do?" asked Wanda referring to lunch.  
  
"I'm bored so I don't care what we do as long as we do something," said Lex.  
  
"Let's walk around since there's nothing else to do," said Rogue while standing up. Then the three started walking away, not noticing eyes on them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Three pair of eyes watched as the Goths turned a corner. One was smoking, another playing with a lighter and the last one leaning on the wall with a bored expression.  
  
"School so boring. How bout we ditch the last period?" asked Pietro.  
  
"Nah, I have French next and that's my best class," replied Remy while also thinking *cause de southern belle is in it*  
  
"I have chemistry with Wanda," said John.  
  
"Yeah, I've noticed," replied Pietro. John stared at Pietro with a confused look while Pietro thought *Clueless*.  
  
"Guess that means I'm not ditching." Pietro said disappointed.  
  
"You can ditch by yourself." Pyro told him.  
  
"Nah, it's no fun causing trouble alone." Pietro said standing up straight and stretching. "Besides I Have Gym next and I guess I could use the workout," he added.  
  
After saying that they stayed in a comfortable silence and then the bell rung. "Later," Remy said putting out his cigarette and walking away. "Later' replied John and Pietro also heading to class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Le Course de Francias ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rogue was sitting at her desk not really paying attention to the students walking in. Her mind was deep in thought. She was so occupied with her thoughts she didn't notice someone sit next to her. That is until she caught the strong scent of tobacco and cologne. She looked up only to come face to face with brown eyes.  
  
"Nice contacts, mais (But) I prefer the real things," she told the handsome snake charming Cajun next to her.  
  
"I'm sure you do, but I bet you like everything else about Remy too, non?" came the cocky reply.  
  
"Non is correct," said Rogue while rolling her eyes and turning to look outside the window. Remy was about to response but was interrupted by their French teacher, Mme Pronsier. She began telling them their assignment while Rogue just dazed off.  
  
Gambit was staring at her and even though they were sitting next to each other, he wrote her a note. It read $what's wrong Mon chere. You seem lost$ Rogue looked up at him after reading it and saw that he had a genuine concerned expression. $Nothing to worry bout Cajun$ she wrote back. He didn't look convinced.  
  
"Mr. LeBeau I believe the notes are on the board not on Ms. Rogue." came the teacher's voice.  
  
"Desole (Sorry),"Remy said sheepishly feeling stupid for getting caught. *Moi, the prince of thieves getting caught staring at a fillie (Girl)* Remy thought while looking at the board. After five minutes passed he looked at Rogue again and found her studying him. They were so busy eyeing each other they didn't hear the teacher assign the homework and give them time in class to finish it. So while everyone else did their homework, they were clueless and decide to talk instead. Rogue didn't mind his flirtatious ways since his talking helped her confuse thought disappear. And the two enemies talked for the rest of the period, not noticing the teacher glaring at them from her desk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~CHEMISTRY LAB~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the chemistry lab, John was playing with a Bunsen burner while Wanda watched how entertained he got by changing the flame from high to low. After a while she got bored at looking at the flame and stared at him instead.  
  
She never noticed it until then but...he was sorta cute. He was wearing black shorts that went past his knees, a white tank top (4 guys) and an unbuttoned black shirt over the tank. The pants had little flame designs on the bottom (Starts drooling).  
  
*I wonder how much time he spends working out* Wanda thought while looking at the little muscle that was noticeable through the baggy shirt. After staring for a while she snapped herself out of those thoughts. *Eww was I just checking Pyro out...Hell No. Red Hair has never really caught my interest; and his laugh also need some help. No to mention he's a little crazy. Okay so I guess that's something we have in common but still...he's one of my father's henchmen. Got to admit though he looks really good in black*  
  
"Shelia, what's wrong?" Wanda looked up to see Pyro staring at her.  
  
"What?" Wanda asked confused.  
  
"You've been staring at me for a while. Do I have something on my face?" He asked.  
  
"No," came her response feeling a blush rise on her face.  
  
"Then what were u staring at?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing." she replied casually.  
  
"If you say so. So are you doing anything on Saturday?" Pyro said trying to make conversation.  
  
"Nope, are you?" She asked.  
  
"I don't think so. Soooo...if you aren't doing anything...and I'm not doing anything...maybe we should...do something together." He said feeling really nervous as if it's his first time asking a girl to hang out with him.  
  
"Umm...sure I don't see why not." Wanda answered, starting to feel a little weird by the whole situation. *Of course we can hang out it's not like anything is going to happen. What can happen we're only friends* the Goth known as the Scarlet Witch thought. He was going to say something else but was interrupted by the bell ringing. The two grabbed their stuff and headed out the doors without saying anything else.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~GYM~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok class after you run the mile I want you to do forty sit-ups and push- ups, then..."  
  
Pietro was ignoring his gym teacher, Mrs. Hornburg. He was watching the X- men's newest recruit. A girl with long brown hair and intense blue eyes. He'd seen her before, at the mall when he was spying on Wanda, and now here she was in his gym class. He knew she knew he was watching her. What confused him though was that she didn't seem to mind, actually she didn't even seemed to care.  
  
*How can that be, any other girl would be dying if I was staring at her, but this girl is just standing there looking bored. What's different about her? *  
  
"Hi Pietro," a girl with brown hair, a short jean skirt and a tight pink shirt that showed her developed chest said interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"Oh...hi...umm...what's your name again?" He asked her.  
  
"Melissa," she answered while giggling and giving him a big flirty smile, then sitting really really close to him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lexa didn't feel like going to gym but her "dad" (Logan) had given her a big lecture bout being good on her first day of school, and how X-men didn't ditch, and blah blah blah. She knew maybe she shouldn't have listened to him the moment she stepped into the class.  
  
*Oh no, I think that's one of Magneto's guys. Damit why wasn't I paying attention when they were telling me about their mutations. Oh well he probably won't recognize me, it's not like I have a big X on my face. * Lexa thought while leaning on a wall far away from Quicksilver and making pretend she was listening to the teacher.  
  
*Okay maybe he does remember. It's either that or he has a big staring problem* she thought starting to get annoyed at the fact that he has done nothing but stare at her since she walked in.  
  
After a while she noticed he'd stopped and turned to find out why. She saw that he was to busy flirty with some brunette. *Finally, I was beginning to think I was going to have to poke his eyes out in order to make him stop* She averted her eyes back to Mrs. Hornburg.  
  
"Then I want to you all to go into the weight room...we will do this everyday this week in order to get you ready for your physical test. If you want to pass this class you must pass this test." Mrs. Hornburg was telling the class.  
  
*Great, this should be easy* thought both of the hyperactive mutants at the same time.  
  
All the students started heading to the field after Mrs. Hornburg finished. Pietro wanted to go bug the newest x-geek but that would have to wait until later that week because Melissa had decided to tag along with him.  
  
*As long as he stays away from me, I won't have to kick his ass, and that means I won't get in trouble. So if I stay away from him I should do well in this class* Lexa thought while walking onto the field.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~AFTER SCHOOL~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wanda and John were in front of Lance's jeep waiting for him to get there so they could go home.  
  
"Bet his going to take a while cause he's with his little Kitty-cat." John said smiling.  
  
"If I bet I'll lose, anyone who bets against you on that would be stupid." responded Wanda also smiling thinking about the relationship of the Brotherhoods leader (I know Pietro took charge, but I rather see Lance in charge) and one of the youngest X-men. After a while John got tired of standing and hopped in the jeep while asking Wanda...  
  
"So are we just going to wait here or should we walk?"  
  
"Lets wait, I don't think he'll be long." she responded. Shortly after Todd and Fred arrived followed by Pietro who started asking Wanda questions about Lexa.  
  
"Why do you wanna know?" she asked him.  
  
"Just curious," he said.  
  
She was going to say something but Lance arrived and they got in the jeep but then they realized that they didn't fit.  
  
"I'll run," Pietro said then running off.  
  
"I'm the driver," Lance said while sitting in his spot then adding, "So you guys figure out how your gonna go."  
  
"Shotgun," Toad yelled then hopping in.  
  
That left Wanda, John, and Fred in the back, and Fred takes up two seats.  
  
"Okay Sheila it's either my lap or Freddie's, or I could sit on your lap." John said while sitting next to Fred.  
  
"Aggh great, just great," Wanda said as she thinks about the situation. She finally got in and sat on John's lap.  
  
"Not a word!" she yelled at the guys. Lance and Fred had amused looks. Todd was thinking *should have stayed in the back* and John just sat there shocked that she actually sat down on his lap. He though she was going to hex him into giving her his seat or something like that. After getting comfortable Lance drove off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~SCHOOL HALLWAY~~~~~~~~~~ "So chere you have a ride to get home?" Remy asked Rogue.  
  
"I'm supposed to go with Scott. Why are you offering?" she replied.  
  
"Are you willing to let this Cajun take you home?"  
  
"Depends, Whose home?" *OMG am I flirting with this low life? * Remy was also shocked by how flirtatious she was but he kept his cool and just gave her his charming smile.  
  
"Yours, I'm not in the mood to face the Wolverine's temper today," he said while leading her to his ride.  
  
"Nice ride," Rogue said while looking at his black and red motorcycle.  
  
"Merci," he said and gave her his helmet. Then they both got on and speed away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where's Rogue?" Scott asked Lexa as she arrived at his car.  
  
"She got another ride," she told him.  
  
"With who?" he asked.  
  
"I dunno, she didn't tell me," she said. *Lying is a bad thing to do but can't really tell him...oh she ran off with the enemy, now can I* Lexa thought while putting her seatbelt on and as Scott drove away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Remy stopped in front of the mansion gates and rogue got off.  
  
"Thanks for the ride swamp rat," she told him.  
  
"Aw chere, you've made a pet name for me, I'm honored." he said while smiling at her.  
  
"Whatever, well I'll talk to you tomorrow, I guess." She told him as she got inside and closed the gates and faced him.  
  
"Abientot mon chere," he said and the drove off.  
  
Rogue watched as he disappeared and then went inside the mansion walking into the rec room and finding Warren and Elizabeth there.  
  
"Hi luv, how was your day?" asked Betsy from her position on the couch next to Warren.  
  
"Good," she said while watching how close they were together. *Don't ya think you to close for just friends* she teased Betts. *No* thought while smiling.  
  
"You got a package in the mail, I put it in you room just a couple of minutes ago." Betts told her.  
  
"K...how did you get here so fast anyway?" Rogue asked while getting ready to leave the room.  
  
"Oh, warren was sweet enough to pick me up from school. Hope Scott didn't wait for me. How bout you. You're early and no one else is here yet?" Betts asked her.  
  
"I got a ride,"  
  
"With who?"  
  
"Don't worry about it," Rogue shouted from the stairs. She walked into the room and found the package that arrived for her. Slowly opening it she wondered who would have sent her something. As soon as she opened the top, the box fell apart and inside she found.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scott had arrived and everybody got out of the car and headed inside. Lexa headed towards Rogues room and barged in.  
  
"Hey I saw you get on the motorcycle with that Gamble guy." She told Rogue letting her know she'd been caught with the enemy. Rogue just stood there as if she hadn't heard her. Lex went to stand next to her and saw that Rogue was looking at a vase of flowers...flowers that has a red liquid oozing out of them on to the white pedals. Rogue had a card in her hand and she gave it to Lex, here eyes never leaving the flowers. Lexa grabbed it and read it. After reading it once in her head she read it out loud...  
  
"Flowers Mean Funerals  
Flowers Mean Death.  
On Valentine's Day  
You'll take your last breath." 


	6. A Romy Meeting, Jonda Mix Up, and Lextro...

Review Responses  
  
Cyberlink42- I'll try to give u more ROMY  
  
Rogue14- lol, Glad u like the creepiness. I'm trying my best to give u guys regular updates.  
  
iLoVeLoGaN- Glad u like. I noe the rhymes are pretty nice. To bad they don't belong to me ^__^  
  
crazyspaceystracey- I Know i love Jonda too, those two are too cute ^__^ but unfortunately they won't be making out to soon. Yur gonna want to kill me after this chap...but no worries the next chap is gonna have a very worried Australian ^__^ (You'll see what i mean after u finish reading this chap). I'd hate to be Pietro, Lance, or Remy. Poor them...they all have to deal with a very temper mental father figure, and lets not forget John...What's Magneto going to do if one of his henchmen hooks up with his only daughter. Ahh they should all run away lol. But I'm sure the gurls will make sure nothing happens to their men ~__^ U think it's Belle...huh. Guess yur gonna have to stay tune to find out.  
  
enchantedlight- Glad u like the chap. Hope u like this one ~__^  
  
Star-of-Chaos- hmmm...should I answer yur question...lol. Maybe it is...maybe it isn't... *singing* I'll never tell *Stops* ...until later. lol hope u like this chap.  
  
ishandahalf- thanks for reviewing I loved your story "February Fifteenth" it was one of my inspirations to write this fanfic ^__^ Hope u like this chap  
  
Southern Gal 8 – thanks glad u liked.  
  
Leafee LeBeau- U thinks it's REMY...nope nope nope of course he wouldn't do something like to his cheri lol. It's ok that yur working on yur fanfic (actually it's great cause I love Home Sweet Home and Start of Future) hope u like this chap. Yay 4 Jonda they r sooooo cute ~__^  
  
Strong Side Of Silence- Yeah, John sitting on Wanda's lap would've been really funny...should have done that. Lol u though that was sexy. Then maybe I should have Remy being the one to send the valentines huh? Thanks 4 reading hope u like this chap  
  
DemonRogue13- glad u liked. Hope u like this one two  
  
Thanks 4 all who reviewed love ya lots  
  
A/N : This people, is probably the longest chapter I'll ever do. I wanted to keep it short but I wanted so much to happen that I just said screw it and wrote it this long anyway. A lot of you already have an idea of who the 'stalker' is...and u should cause I gave a big clue ~___^  
  
So answer my poll. Who do you think the stalker is? (I already know but i want to see what u all think)  
  
Belladonna Boudreaux (Cause she's a big psychopath bitch that's wants Remy back)  
  
Julian Boudreaux (Cause he wants revenge for what happened during Cajun Spice)  
  
Or  
  
Jean-Luc Lebeau (Cause he's mad that the heir to the Thieves Guild {also known as his son} left to Bayville and left his responsibility behind, causing the Thieves Guild and the Rippers [Assassins Guild} to be at war)  
  
bwahahaha...I hope it's hard for you guys to chose  
  
Anyway here's the next chap hope u guys enjoy  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Shouldn't we tell or show an adult these letters?" Lexa asked Rogue, while watching her pace back and forth her room.  
  
"No" Rogue responded while in a thoughtful state.  
  
"Why not?" asked X-23.  
  
"Think about it, the mansion has top security. Who ever is leaving these here must be pretty good." Rogue said.  
  
"Then what are we going to do?" Lexa asked  
  
"Nothing...yet."  
  
"So we are going to do something?"  
  
"Can you stop asking questions, I don't know what we're going to do. I just need to stop and think." Rogue said while dropping on her bed.  
  
Lexa who was standing near the balcony window moved to a sitting position on Rogue's desk. It was quiet for a couple of minutes until Lex sniffed the air and said, "Kitty's coming." Rogue got up, hid the flowers and cards then jumped on her bed and tried to look casual, as did Lexa.  
  
"Hey guys, you like won't believe what just happened...Lance asked me to dinner...ahhhh I'm so totally excited...Uh what are you guys doing?" Kitty asked while looking at Lexa who seemed to be reading a book and then looking at rogue who was looking at her nails.  
  
"Nothing!" Both said in unison while think *So much for casual*, *Ok ...that's weird* Kitty thought.  
  
"Anyway...what do you think I should wear?" Kitty asked the two bad Asses of the X-men.  
  
"Clothes" Rogue answered while Lex snickered.  
  
"Well no duh Einstein, but like what?"  
  
"Anything you want to wear," Rogue said.  
  
"What does it matter? Is the clothes even going to stay on?" asked Lexa while trying to hold back a laugh.  
  
"Ewww, you sick freak nothing like that's going to happen," Kitty yelled at Lexa.  
  
"Sure," Rogue said from her position on the bed.  
  
"Whatever,' Kitty called out while walking into the bathroom with her outfit in hand. A few seconds later Elizabeth walked in.  
  
"Hey guys," she said.  
  
"Hi" Rogue and Lexa responded. "To what do we owe the honor of your presence instead of you being all over Mr. Angle Wings?" Lex asked.  
  
"I'm not all over him, anyway just came to tell you that dinners ready so you better go downstairs, I'll see you there," she said while leaving. When she was gone and country music was heard from the bathroom Lexa asked,  
  
"So what are we gonna do?"  
  
"I don't know, lets sleep on it," Rogue said while getting up and heading for the door.  
  
"Hey, you still haven't told me why you got on the motorcycle with Gamble," Lex said following Rogue.  
  
"It's Gambit, and what's there to tell he gave me a ride home. So what?"  
  
"Well...what's going on between you two?" Rogue was about to say something when Lex interrupted her and said, "and don't say nothing cause I saw what happened at the mall."  
  
Rogue looked at Lexa and opened her mouth to say something when, "Ahhh I'm late" came from a perky valley girl. Kitty ran right through them and shouted to Rogue over her shoulder, "Don't wait up" and dashed down the stairs.  
  
"Come on let's go they're probably waiting," Rogue said walking down the stairs.  
  
*She ignored my question...that bitch* Thought Lexa while following Rogue.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Lancitty ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lance and Kitty arrived at a park.  
  
"Uh...Lance I thought we were going to dinner?" she asked.  
  
"We are, I just planned something different than a fancy restaurant," he said getting out of the jeep.  
  
After getting off and walking a bit they came to a small pond and Kitty saw the candle light dinner he had prepared.  
  
"Oh Lance it's beautiful!" Kitty said.  
  
"I thought you might like it since you enjoyed watching the stars last time we went out on a date."  
  
"It's amazing," she said and gave him a kiss on the mouth.  
  
"Lets eat," he said afterwards.  
  
"This is astounding," she said looking around, "I could stay here all night."  
  
Lance looked at her feeling happy she liked it so much.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Next Day at the X-Mansion ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kitty woke up to the sound of Linkin Park's "Numb" thanks to Rogue who for once was up before her.  
  
"What are you doing up so early?" she asked her roommate.  
  
"Early? We leave for school in ten minutes," Rogue said.  
  
"WHAT? Why didn't you like wake me up?" she asked.  
  
"I didn't tell you to go out with Lance and come back till midnight," Rogue said walking out their room.  
  
"Damn," Kitty said and quickly getting up.  
  
Rogue made he way downstairs where people were running around like crazy. Ray was holding a lab top while recharging it and while Jubilee typed at a rapid speed trying to finish her homework. Looking outside the window to make sure Scott was still there she saw Roberto taking off in Wolverine's bike with Amara holding him from the waist.  
  
*They're gonna be in big trouble after school* she thought watching them leave. She then stood in the kitchen doorway, it was packed and food as being thrown everywhere.  
  
"I think I'll skip breakfast today," she mumbled to herself and walked out almost getting hit by a bagel.  
  
"That was close," a voice behind her said.  
  
"Yeah I know, they're lucky they missed," Rogue responded.  
  
"Yup, I don't think anyone wants to unleash 'Rogue's Wrath'" Lexa said smirking.  
  
"Shut-up...come on lets go" Rogue said hitting her lightly.  
  
Finally a couple of minutes later, which is really twenty minutes they arrived at school...late.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Brotherhood~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe Lance is letting you drive!" Yelled the Scarlet Witch to the (good looking) Australian who was driving like a maniac.  
  
"Ha Ha Ha we should let him take Kitty out for dinner more often," was his reply.  
  
In the back seat Toad and Blob had a sleeping Avalanche on their legs and were trying to wake him up. When they arrived, Lance was still sleepy and walking like if he was drunk so Todd and Fred took him to class. Wanda and John also headed in different directions to class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ GYM ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
John was late to class and the teacher started to bitch at him. After she stopped he went and leaned on the wall while she went to yell at someone else. He had this class with Gambit but Magneto had called early in the morning and sent him and Colossus on a mission. He told John to stay and baby-sit the others. He was all alone and he was very bored. He was busy thinking about how bored he was he didn't notice the co-captains of the cheerleading squad come up to him.  
  
"Hi" they said trying to get his attention.  
  
Pyro looked at them and said, "Hey."  
  
"We were wondering if you and your cute friend, who isn't here today would like to go out with us on Saturday...if you aren't busy of course." they said while batting their eyes.  
  
"Oh no, we're not doing anything Shelias," he said while giving them a cocky smile.  
  
"So is that a yes?" asked one who had short brown hair.  
  
"Yeah" he answered feeling proud that he had gotten a date for Remy and Himself. *Guess today isn't going to be that boring after all * he though looking at the girls.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ English w/ three Goths ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wanda went into her English classroom. The teacher didn't even notice she was late so she just walked in and sat next to Rogue.  
  
"Hey'" she said. Rogue didn't say anything.  
  
"Hello, is there anyone in there?" she asked.  
  
"She's thinking" Lexa said. Wanda looked up startled at her sudden appearance.  
  
"Where were you?" she asked.  
  
"Bathroom" Lexa answered sitting on the next to the scarlet Goth and telling her about the new threatening valentine.  
  
After a while of them just thinking Wanda asked, "Rogue what are you doing for Valentine's anyway?"  
  
Rogue looked up, "I'm not sure, I might go out."  
  
Lexa was the curious one now, "Really with who?"  
  
"Gambit" she answered looking down at the paper their teacher gave them.  
  
Wanda and Lex looked at each other then back at Rogue.  
  
"What?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Nothing" they said smirking.  
  
"Anyway" Rogue said ignoring them, "What are you guys doing?" she asked them.  
  
"Probably nothing," Lexa answered.  
  
"I'm hanging out with John," Wanda said copying what Rogue had written on her paper.  
  
"You and Pyro" Rogue said in shock.  
  
Wanda looked at her then said, "You and Gambit" in a mocking voice.  
  
The both just stared at each other waiting for the other to say something, kind of daring the other to be the first to speak. Lex stared at them for a while but finally said.  
  
"You both have problems. Didn't these guys try to kill you on your first meetings?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah" they said in Unison and both gave Lexa a look that read 'so'.  
  
"Never mind" Lexa said.  
  
After a couple of minutes in silence they started talking about other things and tried to complete their assignments.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Chemistry w/ Lancitty ~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Boom" "Pop" "Squish" where the many sounds in the chemistry lab. However for two students that was the sound keeping them up. Lance and kitty were at their lab station trying to get to sleep but they'd get disturbed every time they closed their eyes.  
  
"Lance"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I don't think we should go out on dinner dates anymore" Kitty said while yawning.  
  
"Fine by me" lance said as his head started dropping on to the table. Kitty stared at him for a couple of seconds before joining him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ A couple of Periods later ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rogue made her way to Geometry; she really wasn't looking forward to it since she sits next to a very talkative crazy Australian. When she arrived the Pyromaniac was already there.  
  
"Hey Shelia" he called out to her when he spotted her.  
  
"Py...John" she said then sat down. Class started and the teacher talked forever but finally he gave the students the assignment and that meant they could talk without getting in trouble.  
  
"So where were you guys doing second period. I didn't see any of you guys there." Rogue asked Pyro.  
  
"We...sorta ditched. Well all of us except Gambit, the boss man send him of on a mission. But now that we've brought him up I just remembered he wanted me to give you something. " He said and took out an envelope.  
  
Rogue took it from him and opened it finding a Queen of hearts and a letter. She opened it and it read:  
  
Bonjour Mon chere,  
  
Unfortunately Remy won't be with you during Francias to fill your day with joy, but he would love it if you met him in front of the mall tonight  
at nine. I'll wait all night if I have to.  
  
Love your favorite Cajun  
  
Remy Lebeau  
  
In neat handwriting. After reading it she turned her attention to the queen of hearts card and noticed a nosey redhead trying to read the letter.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked annoyed.  
  
"Yeah, let me read what he wrote," Pyro said.  
  
Rogue just rolled her eyes and put the items away. After a couple of minutes she asked John, "So what are you planning two do with Wanda on Saturday."  
  
"Huh? Wanda? Saturday?" Pyro said confused.  
  
"Yeah aren't you two hanging out?" Rogue asked.  
  
John finally realized what she meant. *Oh Shit* he thought. "Oh yeah...I'm not sure...ha ha ha," He said and laughed nervously. Rogue raised an eyebrow, as he suddenly got very quiet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Chemistry w/ Wanda & John ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Oh Shit Shit Shit Shit * thought John while walking to his last period of the day, which was unfortunately Chemistry with a very moody hex witch.  
  
*How am I going to tell Wanda there's a change of plan? Knowing that Sheila she's gonna kill me* He went inside his classroom and thanked God that his last name started with an A and hers with an M. After a while of taking notes, Mr. Allan allowed the class to talk or work on their homework.  
  
Wanda walked over to him and said, "Hey what's up?"  
  
"Oh nothing much," he said with a fake smile.  
  
"So how was your day?" he asked. While she started talking he zoned out and thought about what he was going to do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ GYM ~~~~~~~~~~ Lexa was very bored, this was her second day of school and already she didn't like it.  
  
"Ok class I explained what you must do yesterday so go ahead and begin," Mrs. Hornburg yelled at all the teens.  
  
Lexa was walking towards the track field since they had to run the mile first when a big breeze went by her. She turned around to see it where it had come from but bumped into somebody in front of her.  
  
"Oh sor," she began to apologize until she noticed who it was and then her eyes turned in to slits.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't one of the x-geeks," Pietro's smooth voice said.  
  
"Can you move? You're kinda in my way and I would hate to have to move you," Lexa said.  
  
"Aren't you a feisty one, well that's ok the feisty ones are usually more fun!" he grinned at her.  
  
"Don't you have a cheerleader to go and flirt with?" she asked.  
  
"At the moment...NO. So are you going to tell me what your power is or am I going to have to guess?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know what I can do?"  
  
"Yeah that's why I asked"  
  
"I'm not going to tell you, unless you tell me what yours is."  
  
"You look like a smart girl, figure it out." He said while looking at her.  
  
"By the way you sneaked up in front of me without me noticing I'll have to say it has something to do with speed," she said.  
  
"Very smart. How about we race the one-mile? The loser must tell the winner their mutation," he suggested.  
  
Lexa thought about it for a while, "Fine, I'm in," she said and both of them got on the track.  
  
"Just to warn you I'm fast," he said with a smirk.  
  
"So am I," Lexa mumbles to herself.  
  
Them boom they were off, however Pietro kept his pace down. Lex was in front of him and she ran as fast as she could. Three laps and half had gone by and Pietro was still behind her.  
  
*This was an easy win* Lex thought to herself even though there was something bugging her about the situation. When they got real close to the finish line Pietro sped up.  
  
*Got her* he thought. Lexa was smiling until she saw a blue blur go by her. When she got to the finish line Pietro was already there smiling as if he was the king of the world.  
  
"Looks like I won," he said conceitedly. Lexa growled and made her way to the weight room. Pietro followed her and was babbling about he won and she had to tell he and so on and so on.  
  
When they got close to the entrance and Lex made sue no one was around she grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him into the brick wall. Her claws slowly came out and stopping when they were touching his neck.  
  
"Happy now?" she asked him.  
  
Pietro didn't know what to pay attention to, the four claws piercing his neck, her face, which was three inches away, or the fact that her body was pressed up against his. So he just looked at her from head to toe and finally said "Yeah."  
  
Lexa's claws slowly began to go in and Lex just stood there and looked at Pietro sort of trying to read his expression.  
  
After about a minute she let go and walked into the weight room leaving a very shocked and impressed speed demon.  
  
*Not a lot of girls would do that* he thought while just standing there.  
  
*I think this class just got interesting* was the thought in her head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ After School ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lexa and Wanda were walking towards the parking lot.  
  
"One of your loser teammates is in my gym class and he's a big pain in the ass," Lex told Wanda.  
  
"Really, which one?" Wanda asked.  
  
"I dunno, silver hair, blue eyes, okay looking body, and he's really fast'" Lex said while looking around.  
  
"So you've met my brother, Pietro."  
  
Lexa snapped her head towards Wanda.  
  
"Your brother?"  
  
"Yeah, we're twins?"  
  
Lexa was going to say something but Rogue decided to pop up.  
  
"Hey" she said.  
  
"Hi" Lexa said while Wanda just nodded at her.  
  
"Do you guys feel like going somewhere to day?" Rogue asked them.  
  
"Where?" Wanda asked.  
  
"I don't know where ever you want to go. I just don't feel like hanging out at the mansion a lot today."  
  
""Ok, how about we meet at the mall in two hours and we'll figure out what to do then?" Wanda suggested.  
  
"Ok, later," Lexa called to her.  
  
"Bye," Wanda replied heading towards Lance's jeep and while Lexa and Rogue walked towards Scott's car.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Mansion ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rogue and Lexa were walking into the mansion and ready to head upstairs when a gruff voice said, "Stripes, Lex danger room session now."  
  
"Aww" Lexa and Rogue mumbled along with some cursing while walking into the danger room lockers.  
  
"This better not take long," Rogue said while taking her uniform out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Wanda's Room ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wanda was sitting on the floor trying to figure out her German homework, when a knock on her door disturbed her.  
  
"Come in," she yelled. The door opened and John walked in.  
  
"Hey" he said. Wanda looked up and said, "What's up?"  
  
He looked nervous but said, "Oh nothing, you planning to go somewhere?" he asked watching her look at the clock and put her work away.  
  
"Yeah, I'm meeting friends at the mall," she said.  
  
"Oh...well...Wanda about Saturday...I-Kinda-forgot-we-had-plans-and-told-this- girl-I'd-go-out-with-her-instead- I'm sorry," he said really fast.  
  
Even though it was fast Wanda heard, her eyes narrowed and her hands started to glow blue. John suddenly flew out the door and crashed into the wall, Wanda's door then shut with a big slam.  
  
Wanda was pissed, she got her things ready to leave for the mall but something on the floor caught her attention. It was a black lighter with a flame designed on it. She picked it up and put it in her pocket. Then she walked out her room and made her way out the front door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ John ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
John was in the kitchen when he heard the front door slam shut. He walked into the backyard and found Remy sitting alone.  
  
"How was the mission mate?" he asked his Cajun friend.  
  
"Bon" he replied. John sat next to him then asked him if he had a smoke. Gambit gave John a cigarette. John then started looking for his lighter but couldn't find it so Remy let him borrow his.  
  
*Damn must have dropped it in Wanda's room* John thought thinking about his lighter.  
  
"Hey Rem, what are you doing on Saturday?" John asked.  
  
"Remy made plans with Rogue."  
  
"Oh damn, seriously?" John asked.  
  
"Oui, why?"  
  
"I...sort of...told these cheerleaders in gym that we'd go out with them on Saturday."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Mall ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rogue and Lexa arrived at the malls food court where Wanda was sitting at a table playing with a lighter.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rogue asked noticing she was in a bad mood.  
  
"Nothing, so what are we going to do?" she answered.  
  
Rogue stared at Wanda knowing she was lying but Lexa decided to talk and said, "I was thinking I should do something with my hair. My is just a plain brown unlike yours which have a different color."  
  
"My hairs natural," Rogue said.  
  
"I know but it's still different," Lex complained.  
  
"Hello mates (or would she say luvs?)."  
  
The three Goths turned to the voice.  
  
"Betts what are you doing here?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Came to kick it with my friends."  
  
"Wow, you made time for us, what about Warren?" Lexa asked.  
  
"Quit that, me and Warren are just friends!" Elizabeth said while blushing a bright red.  
  
"Really could have fooled us," Wanda said in a not so moody tone.  
  
"Are you guys going to do something for Valentine's?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Yeah, he invited me to dinner," Betts said smiling real wide.  
  
"Ohhh!!" all three said.  
  
"Anyway what are we doing?" Elizabeth asked changing the subject.  
  
"Dyeing our hair," Lex said while getting a hold of Elizabeth's arm and dragging her towards the malls salon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rogue was sitting in one of the waiting chairs looking through a magazine since she wasn't doing anything to her hair. Wanda wanted her tips to be redone since her hair was growing and almost reached her shoulders.  
  
Wanda finished first and told Rogue what happened with Pyro. "Men are Asses" was he only thing Rogue said. They waited for a while but finally Lexa and Elizabeth came out. Both Rogue and Wanda's jaws dropped to the ground.  
  
"So what do you guys think?" Lexa asked.  
  
"Ahhh...u match," Rogue said. Elizabeth's dark hair was now a plum color and Lexa's 'plain' hair was black with blue streaks. After a while of silence Rogue said, "Logan's going to kill you," to Lex.  
  
"He'll get over, anyway it'll be out in a couple of months."  
  
"Hey love your hair, it looks good," Betts commented to Wanda.  
  
"Thanks," she said still looking at X-23 and Psylocke heads.  
  
Rogue looked at her watch and said, "Time to go." When the got outside Betts and Lexa got into Betts purple jeep.  
  
"Aren't you getting in?" Betts asked Rogue and the Scarlet Witch.  
  
"I feel like walking but thanks for the offer," Wanda said.  
  
"I...um...have other business to attend, but don't worry I won't miss curfew," Rogue answered.  
  
"Ok, talk to you guys later," Betts said and drove off.  
  
"What other business do you have to attend?" Wanda asked Rogue.  
  
"I'm meeting Gambit," Rogue said.  
  
"Oh...fraternizing with the enemy isn't good Roguey," Wanda said smiling.  
  
"Why are you walking home?" Rogue asked hoping it would change the subject.  
  
"Just need fresh air I guess. I'll talk to you tomorrow," Wanda answered then walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Rogue watched as Wanda walked out of sight and suddenly felt a presence behind her. She turned around looked up and found crimson eyes staring at her.  
  
"Bonjour chere," Gambit said.  
  
"How long have you been here?" she asked.  
  
"Long enough, where's the scarlet petite going?" he asked facing the direction which Wanda had gone.  
  
"Home, So what do you want?" Rogue asked trying to sound tough.  
  
"To talk and show you something. Come on," he said grabbing her hand and dragging her to his motorcycle. He took off when she was holding him tight around the waist and the helmet was on her head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was dark and not a lot of people were out in the streets. Not that the Scarlet witch cared. She was independent, a Goth and usually considered a bitch because of her bad temper. All this combined equals a fearless hexing witch.  
  
Wanda was walking lost in her thought, *Why do I even care? It's not like what we had was a date* those were her last thoughts before noticing the pipe coming towards her head and then falling into darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Pretty little thing aren't you," a cloaked figure said while lifting an unconscious Wanda over their shoulder and then walking into a dark alley.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gambit took Rogue to a hill with an amazing view.  
  
"What do you think?" he asked her.  
  
"It's beautiful," she said while looking up at the sky. Remy was looking at her for a while but then said "Yeah it is."  
  
Rogue turned to him then said, "If you're trying to sore points to get me to say yes for Saturday then...it's kind of working...but the answers still isn't yes."  
  
"Take all the time you need," he said while thinking, *Hopefully John will fix the mess he got us into by then*.  
  
"Come on you have to take me home," Rogue said while walking to his bike.  
  
They got to the mansion a couple of minutes later. Rogue got off and said, "thanks".  
  
"Anytime," he replied.  
  
"So I'll see you at school tomorrow, that's if Magneto doesn't have you doing his dirty laundry." she said and walked away.  
  
Gambit didn't say anything, he just watched as she made her way inside. When he made sure she was in he took of for the brotherhoods.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rogue was feeling tired. She made it a couple of minutes before curfew but she could tell by the silence that everybody else was already asleep. She went to her room but tried to be quiet because Kitty was snoring lightly. She changed and was about to drop on her bed when she noticed a big yellow envelope on her desk. She walked towards it and saw that it was addressed to her. She would've opened it but she didn't want to wake her roommate so she told herself she'd open it first thing in the morning. She went to bed and drifted off to dream land, even though something in her head told her something wasn't quite right. 


	7. Where's Wanda

Review Responses  
  
Star-of-Chaos- Yeah, Belle does look like the type, huh? Yet if Julian wanted to hurt Remy what better way then by hurting the thing he cares for the most. Anyhoo This chap should tell u who it is hope u like   
  
crazyspaceystracey- I have a hard time writing Lancitty...I dunno y...i mean I love them cause they're so cute but writing the other couples just comes more natural. I guess i'm making Lance romantic cause Lance & Kitty are like...the official couple...oh well i'll try to stop lol. Ahhh the Jonda's being endangered, I'll figure something out to save it don't worry. lol i loved the Lextro, Yup pietro does look the type to be manhandled lol. Hope u like this chap   
  
DemonRogue13- thanks glad u liked, hope u like this chap   
  
iLoVeLoGaN- Glad u love it. I know the rhymes are pretty cool Hope u like this chap .  
  
enchantedlight- I know stupid John '' Guess what? About yur guess...you'll get your answer in this chap...and i think you'll be happy about it. Hope u like   
  
Strong Side Of Silence- lol, am i that predictable '' lol glad u liked the chap hope u like this one   
  
ishandahalf- lol, I'm feeling fine I know...john is an idiot...but no worries i think he'll be tortured during this chap. Mmmhmm Belle huh, who knows, it might be one of the guys just getting in touch with their feminine side...lol. You'll know who it is at the end of this chap. Hope u like   
  
Rogue14- Glad u think it's great. Hope u like this chap   
  
epona04- Yay new reviewer. Glad u liked the couples and friendships...I do too...a lot, lol. I agree there should be more anyway glad u loved it and hope u like this chap.   
  
Amieva- Don't worry she isn't going to die...or is she?...j/k someone might die but it's not going to be her. In a way John is to going to think that...you'll see what happens. Of Course there is going to be more Jonda. I love them to much to get rid of them...ahhh just thinking about no more Jonda scares me. Ok well hope u like this chap   
  
soulstress- Thanks. Hope u like this chap   
  
Leafee LeBeau- yup, Belle would be jealous of rogue that stupid biotch. Someone will try to save Wanda so no worries...she'll be fine...maybe. J/K I love Wanda to much to let anything to serious happen. Hope u like this chap.  
  
ret()- thanks for reviewing  
  
An: Thanks to all those who reviewed, yur reviews make my day anyway...I don't know if i like this chap...but oh well. I thought there should be a chap in which everyone is confused and stuff. Hope u all like...  
  
Chapter 7  
  
'Ring' 'Ring' 'Ring' 'Ring' 'Ring' 'Ring'  
  
"Hello" Rogues sleepy voiced answered her cell phone.  
  
Across the room Kitty's eyes opened. What moron would call at this time she thought.  
  
"Hello, Shelia?"  
  
"Pyro? This is not a good time for prank calls you jerk," Rogue yelled into her cell.  
  
"Is Wanda with you?" Was his only response.  
  
"What? No, why?" Rogue asked confused.  
  
"Well wasn't she with you?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, but she walked home hours ago," Rogue answered while looking at her alarm clock.  
  
"I was waiting up for her and fell asleep. I just woke up a couple of minutes ago and went to check if she was in her room but nobody answered so I walked in and she wasn't there," John said sounding worried.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be there as soon as possible," Rogue said then hung up.  
  
"What's going on?" Kitty asked sitting up in bed.  
  
"Wanda's missing," Rogue said and started to get dressed.  
  
"What?" Kitty said while getting up.  
  
"Do me a favor and go wake Lexa and Elizabeth," Rogue told Kitty.  
  
"Ok," Kitty responded and ran through the door.  
  
Rogue finished getting ready wand waited for the others when she remembered the package on her desk. She opened it and inside was a picture of a broken heart. Rogue still felt the envelope heavy so she flipped it over and something fell out. She picked it up but didn't know what it was because it was wrapped with a strip of paper. She unwrapped it and saw that it was a lighter...a black lighter...with a flame design. She looked at the paper and noticed that there was writing on it.  
  
"Roses are Red  
Corpses are Blue  
On Valentine's Day  
You'll Die Too!"  
  
Rogue meet us outside in the X-jeep Elizabeth's voice rang through Rogue's head. Rogue walked downstairs in a sate of shock and disbelief. Lex was waiting for her and they both walked to the jeep together.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lexa asked Rogue noticing she wasn't acting like herself.  
  
"I'm not sure," was the only response she got. They both got in the car and were surprised to see Kitty and Warren there too.  
  
"What are you doing here Warren?" Rogue asked.  
  
"I though we might need adult supervision," Betts said not letting Angel answer.  
  
"So where do you girls want me to take you at three o'clock in the morning?" Warren asked.  
  
"The Brotherhoods house," Rogue answered,  
  
"What? What for? Why? Are they up to something? I think we should talk to the professor first," Warren said and stared to take off his seat belt but suddenly his head hit the steering wheel.  
  
"Lex!" Elizabeth yelled at X-23 seeing that she had kicked Angel in the head.  
  
"We don't have time for this...either you drive or I will," she yelled while moving Warren's body to the back.  
  
"I can't believe you did that," Betts mumbled while getting into the drivers seat and then taking off.  
  
Less then five minutes later   
  
When they got to the brotherhoods Rogue just walked in without even knocking and came to a very shocking sight. There in the living room were four guys...without shirts and Rogue just stood there with her mouth opened.  
  
"About bloody time!" a pacing Australian said after she came in.  
  
"What are you talking about, you called less then ten minutes ago," Lex said while walking in.  
  
"What did you do to your hair?" Pietro asked.  
  
"What does that matter? We're here to talk about Wanda," Elizabeth said while walking in. Now all the guys were looking at her head.  
  
"OMG, we got here as soon as possible where do you think she is?" Kitty said running in then stopping to look at the guys. "Whoa" was the only thing she could say after a while.  
  
"Uhh...why aren't Toad, Blob, or Colossus here?" she said trying to stare at a wall.  
  
"Colossus had a mission and the other two are heavy sleepers," Gambit said from his position on the couch.  
  
"We didn't want to wake them and have them worrying too," Pietro added.  
  
The girls just looked at the guys for a couple of second until Rogue snapped out of it and yelled, "Have any of you ever heard of something called a shirt?"  
  
"We sleep without shirts...sorry if that offends any of you...sheesh!" Lance responded.  
  
"It doesn't offend...just...distracts," Lexa said while looking at Pietro.  
  
"Okay...that's it, all of you go put on a shirt NOW!!" Betts yelled at them.  
  
The guys left but quickly came back fully dressed. Then they all stared talking about when was the last time they saw Wanda. After everyone said something they all fell quiet.  
  
John walked over to the window excluding himself from the other. As he looked out the window he thought to himself, this is all my fault  
  
No it's not Elizabeth voice answered.  
  
John turned and glared at her. I don't need someone looking in head right now He then turned back to the window and said, "There's something moving in your car."  
  
"WARREN" Elizabeth shouted and ran outside. Everybody stared at her then went back to talking about were Wanda might me.  
  
John was still looking outside but was ignoring Psylocke and Angel. Rogue approached him and then said, "It's not your fault."  
  
"What? Are you a telepath too?" John asked Rogue nastily.  
  
"No...Wanda told me what happened earlier...and...it's clear from the expression on our face that you feel guilty. You also look worried, you really care about her huh?"  
  
Pyro ignored her question but after a while he said, "It is my fault. She was mad at me, if she weren't she would have called one of us and asked to be picked up. She didn't call cause she didn't want to take the chance of having me answer and then go pick her up."  
  
Rogue just studied him for a couple of minutes.  
  
"It's not your fault...it's mine," she told him the walked back to the others.  
  
"Hey everybody," she yelled trying to get everyone's attention. "I...um...don't know who has Wanda...and I don't know if this is really going to relate...but something weird had been going on. I have been getting things like these at the mansion."  
  
Everyone had a confused look on their face and that's when Rogue told them all about the threatening Valentine's she's been getting and then showed them the newest one with the lighter.  
  
When Pyro saw the lighter he quickly snatched it out of Rogue's hand and said, "This is mine...I dropped in Wanda's room earlier."  
  
"The have Wanda" Rogue said.  
A couple of hours later  
  
Elizabeth and warren had gone back to the mansion but Kitty, Lexa, and Rogue had decided to stay. When Kitty started getting sleepy, Lance carried her to his room and then fell asleep next to her on his bed. Lexa fell asleep on one of the couches and Gambit was sleeping on the other. That left Rogue, Pietro, and Pyro sitting around the table. Rogue had her head in her hands, Pyro had a mug of coffee in his hand, and Pietro looked in a state between being drunk and being sleepy.  
  
"Do you think they've done something to her?" John asked. Rogue and Pietro looked up at him.  
  
"I mean look at this," he said picking up the note, "On Valentine's Day You'll Die Too."  
  
"No, I'm sure she's fine. They want me so I don't think they'll do anything to her," Rogue said putting her arms around herself.  
  
"I've got to call my dad," Pietro said getting up.  
  
"Why? It's not like he'll care," Rogue said in almost a whisper.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean," Pietro yelled at her.  
  
"Exactly what it sounds like!" she said getting up and getting in Pietro's face. Both were in each other face glaring at each other. John banged his hand on the table and got in between them.  
  
"BOTH OF YOU SHUT-UP AND MAYBE START WORRYING ABOUT WANDA," he yelled then stomped upstairs. The yelling woke up the two who were sleeping on the couch.  
  
"What's up with him?" Lexa asked.  
  
"I dunno," Rogue said and went outside slamming the door behind her. Gambit got up and followed her.  
  
Lexa looked at Pietro and asked, "What happened?"  
  
"Nothing important," he answered and laid down on the couch that Gambit had left.  
  
"If it's not important why is everyone mad?"  
  
"We're not mad...just frustrated...I guess."  
  
I know everyone's worried. So am I, but just sitting here and not getting any sleep isn't going to help as find her," Lexa told him.  
  
"What are you trying to say?" Pietro asked her.  
  
"Well, that's my nice version of...you look like crap because of the dark bags under your eyes so get some sleep and we'll start looking for Wanda in the morning," Lex said while yawning and closing her eyes.  
  
Pietro stared at her for a while but then asked, "Way are you so calm?"  
  
"Cause...she wouldn't want me to freak out," she answered not bothering to open her eyes. Then they both were silent.  
  
Gambit found Rogue leaning on a tree with no expression on her face.  
  
"She's going to be alright," he told her.  
  
"I know that," she snarled at him while turning to look at him.  
  
Gambit glared at her, he was only trying to help but she acted like a cold bitch anyway. Her glare softened at his sudden change and she turned away from him.  
  
"Sorry, Pietro just pissed me off. I didn't mean to blow up in your face," she told him looking down at the floor.  
  
His glare disappeared and then he said, "Yeah, He can do that a lot. Try living with him...its hell."  
  
"Been there done that," Rogue said.  
  
"Really, I didn't know you were in the BoM," He said sounding surprised.  
  
"There's a lot you don't know."  
  
"I'd like to know."  
  
Rogue's back was still leaned in to the tree and she slowly let it slide down so that she could be in a sting position on the ground. Remy followed her lead and sat down next to her.  
  
"I'm not really good at this kind of conversation," she told him.  
  
"Guess I'll start then...umm...Je m'appelle Remy Lebeau. J'ai dix-huit ans. I'm adopted; you've already met my dad. When I was just a garcon, I was living in the streets and I tried stealing from him. He caught Remy then adopted him. Then I was taught the art of stealing and became the best at it. Mon frere Henri is married et..."  
  
Remy felt something land on his shoulder and turned to find a sleeping Rogue on him. Didn't think mon life story was that boring Remy thought while trying to memorize Rogue's angelic face. If he weren't to busy goggling at Rogue he probably would have noticed...that they were being watched.  
  
Two pairs of blue eyes watched the smitten Cajun.  
  
"That's her," said the first person.  
  
"Are you sure?" the second person asked.  
  
"Yes, it's the same girl."  
  
"I saw him with her the other day. I want you to find out everything about her."  
  
"I'm trying my best. Why do you think I've taken her friend."  
  
"What have you done with her?"  
  
"Nothing...Yet. Why would you like me to do something to her?"  
  
"I really don't care what you do with her, but I do care that the stupid skunk head bitch stays away from my man. Understand?"  
  
"Yes, I'll get everybody here on it."  
  
"Good, lets go before he notices," the second voice said while walking away and disappearing into the shadows, and the other soon followed.  
  
Translations:  
  
Je m'appelle Remy Lebeau. J'ai dix-huit ans- my name is Remy Lebeau. I'm 18 years old.  
  
Garcon - boy  
  
Mon ferret - my brother  
  
Et- and  
  
An: I think everyone knows who the stalkers are...right? If u guessed Belle and/or Julian...you're...wrong....j/k. Yup it's both of those psychopath assholes. I feel bad for Warren...hope Lex didn't mess up his face...lol. Sorry if anyone was OOC '' Hope u review 


	8. More Wierdness

amieva- My bad about the ferret thing. I must have changed it when I was doing spell check """ I know Pyro flipping out = cute. lol yur bros are gonna start hating u for calling them that. Hope u like this chap   
  
Star-of-Chaos- Thanks for reviewing. Wanda's not gonna do anything to try to escape...yet but it will eventually happen so stay tune. Anyway hope u like this chap   
  
SperryDee- Yup it's belle that ho, I'll try updating ASAP  
  
Bronwynne- Glad u liked the chap Hope u like this one too   
  
iLoVeLoGaN- I know u gotta love ROMY there are the best in the whole entire world...lol, hope u like this chap   
  
enchantedlight- Yeah Wanda would be able to kick there booties but as you'll read in this chap there's a little problem. Hope u like this chap and lol I loved Warren getting kicked to, that was funny   
  
DemonRogue13- Glad u loved it and hope u like this one too   
  
Leafee LeBeau- Yay glad u loved it Yup Wanda could kick their asses but what kinda fanfic would this be if there wasn't complications and if John didn't try to play the Hero role? Anhoo hope u like this chap   
  
crazyspaceystracey- Yup Pietro would want to call daddy but i don't think Wanda would want to have her father go and rescue her...it seems weird...anyway i don't want to put Magneto in the story yet. He'll probably be in it to have a little talk to Pyro...lol can't wait for that. Glad u liked it and hope u like this chap to (I tried to give u some mushy Jonda...hope I did okay )  
  
ishandahalf- Glad u liked I loved hitting Warren...i wanted some funny stuff in it because the rest was confusion and being worried. I love ROMY, they are soooooooo CUTE. anyway hope u liked this chap   
  
Strong Side Of Silence- AHHHH accents...I'll try Rogue and John's but i'll probably suck...lol. I did Gambit's accent without knowing it but anyhoo glad u thought it was great and hope u like this one two   
  
Rogue14- thanks for reviweing glad u liked Hope u like this one too.  
  
epona04- I know...u gotta love John he's just sooo cute. Hope u like this chap   
  
RoguesHeart- lol glad u seem to enjoy it Hope u like this chap to   
  
AN: Hope u guys like this chap. Aww thanks for the reviews they all made me feel really good Hope u all enjoy   
  
Chapter 8  
  
Rogue woke up to a very nice feeling. She felt so good she didn't feel like getting up so she pulled the covers closer to her.  
  
Mmm smells like spices...wait a minute...I don't have blankets that smell like spices Rogue eyes quickly opened and she sat up in the bed that wasn't hers. She looked around after getting used to the sunlight and found a room with lots of red and black.  
  
Where am I? She thought while looking at the red drapes around the bed. She was still confused until she spotted the many packs of opened poker cards.  
  
Gambit she thought. As if he had heard her, Remy walked into the room...wearing nothing but a towel. Rogue's jaw opened at what she saw and Remy had no idea she was up.  
  
Whoa Rogue thought while watching little drops of water from his hair fall onto his muscular chest. Remy was looking in a mirror and was about to remove the towel when he caught Rogue starring.  
  
"Chere" he said surprised while turning around to stare at her.  
  
"Ummm...I...uh...just woke up," Rogue said stuttering. Remy smirked at her reaction and saw that she was still starting. (Well duh she has a better view now...lol )  
  
"Like what you see?" he asked her. That snapped Rogue out of her dream state and quickly pulled the covers over her head.  
  
"What's going on? What time is it? What am I doing here?"  
  
"Whoa, chere calm down. Remy'll answer your questions after he gets dressed...now stay under those covers...unless you'd like to watch?" he said with a smirk.  
  
"You wish," she yelled at him. After a couple of minutes he told her it was okay to look.  
  
"So what time is it?" she asked him while making sure he was really dressed and found him watching her.  
  
"It's 10 Mon Cherie" he said.  
  
"WHAT? Why didn't you wake me up? What about school?"  
  
"No worries chere, you slept pretty late last night so Remy told the others to go without you and that he'd take care of you. Anyway I thought you might want to think about everything that's happened and maybe come up with a plan or something."  
  
"Yeah," Rogue answered after a while.  
  
"So chere, you know anyone who has something against you?"  
  
"No...well maybe, but I don't think they'd so any thing like this."  
  
"What about Wanda, did she have any enemies?"  
  
"Not that I know of," Rogue said then stared out a window to look at two birds sing on a tree branch.  
  
Remy went and sat next to her and but his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure she's okay," he said.  
  
Rogue looked at him with lots of gentleness then said, "I think you should be having this conversation with Pyro...he seemed real troubled."  
  
"That's cause the Homme blames himself."  
  
"Guess he really cares about her."  
  
"Oui."  
  
After he said that they just stared at each other for a couple of minutes and then Remy stared leaning in towards her.  
  
Rogue's eye's shut and she felt his breath on her lips, when he was about to go in for the kill...a big shattering noise was heard from downstairs. (Damn)  
  
Rogue looked at Remy and then the both hurried downstairs to see what the noise was. When they got there they saw that the living room window was broken. On the ground there was a rock with a piece of paper wrapped around it and glass was everywhere on the floor.  
  
"Hi, hello, excuse me can you hear us?" the mad cheerleader asked John.  
  
"Hmmm...oh what do you want?" John nastily said while looking up at them.  
  
"uhh...how dare you. You now we might have to rethink going out with you," she snapped at him.  
  
"Whatever" was the only thing he said.  
  
"Fine then" she yelled at him and both cheerleaders marched out of the gym.  
  
"Good riddance," John mumbled to himself and then just stared at a wall non- stop.  
  
"You know, just sitting there and looking at the wall makes you look pretty stupid," A voice said.  
  
John looked up to find Wanda a couple feet away from him wearing black heels, a short red skirt, and a black halter-top.  
  
"Wanda...you're here," he said surprised.  
  
"Yeah...and I've been looking all over for you," she said in a sexy voice while she walked over to him. When she was in front of him she got on him, straddling him.  
  
John hugged her closer to his body and his face lifted as hers leaned in to his. Both of their lips met and John licked Wanda's lips causing her mouth to open and allow his tongue to probe the inside of her mouth. She started to respond fiercely with the same passion that he was, but then her head was pulled back and she screamed in agony.  
  
"John...help me" was the last ting she said before screaming again.  
  
Hearing Wanda scream cause John to open his eyes and when they were wide opened he noticed that he was still in Gym with all his classmates running around like idiots.  
  
He looked around and wondered what had happened but what he didn't know was that the weird event or daydream he just had, happened somewhere else...  
  
John...Wanda woke up to a feeling of pain. When her eyes opened she found a girl her age with blonde curls and blue eyes staring at her. She was also paying more attention to the fact that the pieces of blond shit was pulling her hair back making her neck bend back too.  
  
"Bonjour petite, glad to see you've finally awaken."  
  
Wanda tried to respond but that's when she noticed that she was gagged and her legs and arms were tied up. She started fidgeting and moving around tiring to get the ropes off. She was about to use her powers when the blonde girl started speaking.  
  
"Don't worry you won't be alone for long...some one will be joining you very soon," she said with an evil smirk and walked out of the room closing the door and leaving Wanda in the dark.  
  
What the heck is going on and where the hell am I? Wanda thought while looking around only to see nothing. She tried using her powers but it was useless since her hands were bonded together.  
  
I've got to get out of here..............................what the hell was I dreaming about before that bitch woke me up...I was with...never mind...let me focus on how I'm gonna get out instead  
  
Pietro ditched gym; he was out on a cliff looking at nothing but the blue ocean.  
  
"Do you come her often?"  
  
Pietro turned around to find X-23 looking at the ocean too. He looked at her from head to toe.  
  
"When did you go change?" he asked noticing that she wasn't wearing what she was wearing when they got to school. Lexa was wearing shorts that went up to mid thigh on her and a blue shirt that showed her bellybutton and had the straps go down to her shoulders.  
  
"Before coming here," she answered.  
  
"How did you know I was here?"  
  
"After going to the mansion to change I went to back to school, noticed you weren't there so I sniffed you out and my nose led me here."  
  
Pietro turned back to looking at the ocean.  
  
"So do you come here often?" she asked again while going and sitting her next to him.  
  
"When I want to be alone and think," was how he responded.  
  
"Well that's to bad!" she said.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"That your not gonna be alone this time...meaning...I'm not leaving"  
  
"Whatever" he said a little annoyed. "Won't you get in trouble for leaving 6th period, don't you X-geeks have a code against missing class?"  
  
"Yeah...but I though being here was more important."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I dunno, it just feels right...being here. So how do you feel? I mean it's your twin out there."  
  
"We aren't really that close...you know," he said and turned to stare at X- 23. "I mean...I've always looked up to my father and followed him, but Wanda always been independent and wanting to do things her way. Sometimes I forget we're related."  
  
"Wanda doesn't like to be pushed...you're a lot like her, you just don't know it...Anyway you say you're not close, if that's true why are you worried?" Lex asked.  
  
"Cause she's still my sister." Pietro said and after that they were quiet and just enjoyed each other's company for a couple on minutes until Pietro realized something.  
  
"Hey can't you find Wanda...you know the way you found me?" he asked Lex.  
  
"Yeah, I've already thought of that...but I'm waiting."  
  
"For what?" Pietro asked and then watched as Lexa took out a blue cell phone from her back pocket.  
  
"A call"  
  
"From who?"  
  
"Rogue"  
  
"What? Why are we waiting for when we might be able to find Wanda now?"  
  
"Cause Rogue feels pretty responsible about what happened ands she's thinking of a plan to rescue Wanda."  
  
"So," asked Pietro.  
  
"So...I'm going to go with what she comes up with"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because we work as a team and if we're going to find Wanda, I think Rogue's the key."  
  
"So what are we suppose to do until Rogue comes up with a brilliant idea?" Pietro asked sarcastically.  
  
"Well you can act like a little bitch...or be patient and cooperate," Lexa snapped at him making Pietro shut up.  
  
After a while Pietro got uncomfortable by all the silence so he turned back to X-23 and saw that her eyes were closed and her face was tilted up towards the sky. He took this time to study her closely...from her body up to the sharp features of her face and then up to her hair.  
  
Lexa opened her eyes and turned to him, "What?" she asked annoyed.  
  
"Nothing" he said and went back to looking at the ocean.  
  
Weirdo...a cute weirdo but a weirdo none the less Lex thought and then turned back to the ocean too.  
  
"So you related to wolverine?" Pietro asked.  
  
"How could you tell?"  
  
"The claws, the attitude...your temper" Lexa quickly turned back to face him. He thought he was gonna get punched or something but what she did shocked him...she laughed. He looked at her and smiled, Guess she's not that bad...for an X-geek.  
  
Rogue was sitting on one of the couches in the brotherhoods living room watching Gambit replace the window that had been broken that morning. In her hand was the piece of paper that was around the rock. It read:  
  
"Who's sending these cards?  
Don't bother to wonder  
On Valentine's Day  
You'll be six feet under"  
  
Whoever or whatever is doing this seems to always be watching  
  
"Chere you okay?" Remy asked worried at the fact that she hadn't said much.  
  
"Huh...yeah fine...I think it's time I went home though," she said getting up.  
  
"Remy'll go with you," he answered quickly.  
  
"That's OK," Rogue said walking towards the door.  
  
"Non chere, Remy going with you," Remy said grabbing her hand.  
  
"I'm not a little girl gambit," Rogue yelled at him.  
  
"I don't care, I'm not letting you go home alone."  
  
"I'll be fine," Rogue yelled getting into his face.  
  
"I'm not taking the risk," he answered getting into her face.  
  
The both just glared at each other until, "aghh...fine" Rogue said opening the door.  
  
Gambit followed her thinking, this belle femme is gonna be the death of me  
  
Rogue walked into the mansion and slammed the door behind her. She was making her way upstairs but was stropped by Wolverine.  
  
"Where you been stripes?"  
  
"Nowhere."  
  
"Did you go to school?"  
  
"What makes you think I didn't."  
  
"School called," he said getting closer.  
  
"Stripes" he growled when he got close enough to smell her, "Why do you smell like one of Magneto's lackey?"  
  
"Can we talk about this later...I have other things to do right now," she said and walked past him.  
  
"Stripes?"  
  
"Later" she said walking towards Lexa and Betts room. She walked in only to find it empty.  
  
She walked over to the desk and found a note from Betsy saying, "I asked warren out as an apology for the black eye you gave him. I'll be back later luv ya - Betts"  
  
Hmm...were is Lexa? Rogue thought while looking around the room.  
  
Lexa climbed up to her bedroom and opened the balcony window to get in. She didn't want to go through the front door and bump into Logan. She was so busy giving a small chuckle she didn't notice the cold glare thrown her way.  
  
"Where in hell have you been?" Came a voice behind her. Lex jumped up and turned around.  
  
"Rogue! You scared the crap out of me, what's the big idea?"  
  
"You still haven't answered my question?"  
  
"Well were should I begin...MOM."  
  
"Don't give me that attitude...anyway don't you know how to answer your cell phone I've left tons of messages. And I got a new card today. So where have you been?"  
  
"I've been...hanging out with...Pietro."  
  
"Maximoff?"  
  
"Yeah he's pretty cool you know," Lex said while looking at the floor.  
  
"That's great Wanda's missing and you went on a date with her brother."  
  
"It wasn't a date."  
  
"Uhuh...whatever."  
  
"It wasn't...I was giving him moral support, I mean it is his sister that's missing."  
  
"So what did you guys do?" Rogue asked in her normal tone of voice now that she wasn't that angry.  
  
"We just hung out and talked. So did anything happen?"  
  
"If you had answered your phone you would know. I got another card and I was helping Gambit repair the window in the BoM living room."  
  
"Why? It was fine when we left in the morning."  
  
"Yeah, but somebody decided to give a big hole."  
  
"Did you see who it was?" Lexa asked.  
  
"Does it look like I saw who it was." Rogue snapped.  
  
"Damn...what has you ticked today?" Lexa asked getting annoyed at Rogue's attitude.  
  
"Gambit, Logan...all men"  
  
"What did they do?"  
  
"They treat me like a little girl that's what they do," Rogue almost yelled.  
  
"Whoa, calm down. Here let me but some music on maybe that'll help," Lex said while walking to her stereo and turning the radio on.  
  
/ Take this pink ribbon off my eyes  
  
I'm exposed  
  
And it's no big surprise  
  
Don't you think I know  
  
Exactly where I stand  
  
This world is forcing me  
  
To hold your hand  
  
'Cause I'm just a girl, little ol' me  
  
Don't let me out of your sight  
  
I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite  
  
So don't let me have any rights  
  
Oh... I've had it up to here! /  
  
"Isn't that appropriate," Lex said while smirking at Rogue and turning the volume down.  
  
"Ha Ha Ha" Rogue answered dryly.  
  
"Where's Betts?" Lex asked hoping to get Rogue in a better mood.  
  
"Out with Warren...it looks like you gave him a black eye." Rogue said while giving the note to her.  
  
"Whoops...remind me to apologize. So where's this new card they send you?"  
  
Rogue, Lexa...may I please see you in my office Professor Xavier's voice rang through their heads before Rogue could answer.  
  
"Don't say anything about Wanda," Rogue said and walked out of the room with X-23 behind her.  
  
They both walked in to his office to find him, storm, and wolverine waiting.  
  
"Hello girls please sit down," Prof X told them.  
  
"Principal Kelly called to inform us that you Rogue missed the whole day of school and you Lexa missed 6th period. Care to explain?" Prof X asked kindly.  
  
"And we'd also like to know where you went this morning?" Storm added. Wolverine just stared at them like if he was ready to bite their heads off.  
  
"Ummm...we got hungry," Lex said.  
  
"At three o'clock in the morning?" Logan growled.  
  
"Is anything even open at that time?" Strom asked.  
  
"Uh Wendy's?" Lex said.  
  
"Jack in the box?" Rogue said.  
  
Then both of the looked at each other and said "Doughnut Shop". All three adults looked at the teenage girls like they were crazy.  
  
"Ok Ok, you caught us. We were at the BoM," Lexa said trying to sound dramatic. Rogue turned and glared at her but Lex kept talking.  
  
"The had a party so we snuck out and went. Anyway it's been a while since they've caused trouble so our lives have been pretty boring," Lexa said dramatically.  
  
"We need a little action in our lives!!" Rogue said playing along with Lex.  
  
"We'll let it go this time," The Prof said while Ororo stared at the girls and Wolverine looked like he was about to protest.  
  
"Now, do any of you have any idea to where Kitty is?" Prof X asked.  
  
"Kitty? No," Lexa answered.  
  
"She's probably with Lance," Rogue said.  
  
"Ok...your dismissed," and then both Goths left.  
  
"Well at least that explains why they smell of the Brotherhood and Acolyte" Wolverine said, "But I feel like they're hiding something...I'm going to find out what," he said while walking towards the door.  
  
"Logan wait," Storm, said grabbing on to his arm. "They are big girls. I think you should leave them alone."  
  
"Ororo is right. They'll come to us if the need help." Prof X said while smirking at what he was seeing.  
  
"Fine" Logan answered while looking at Storm who was still holding his arm.  
  
"Wow like a whole day has gone by with Wanda missing," Kitty said while looking through the window of lance's jeep.  
  
"I know...I didn't want to go back to the house cause I bet John and Pietro are fighting about who has the best idea to rescue her," Lance answered.  
  
"Aww how cute, they have a little competition going on."  
  
"Kitty it's not cute...they don't agree on anything, yet their goal is the same. You think they'd work together instead of fight."  
  
Both Kitty and Lance stayed quiet for a while until he spoke up.  
  
"Thanks for staying the whole day with me. Do you think you'll get in trouble?"  
  
"Probably, but it's okay. I had fun," Kitty said while smiling at Lance.  
  
"Well, we're here," Lance, said stooping in front of the mansion.  
  
"Ok, I'll talk to you tomorrow,"  
  
"Alright," Lance said as kitty leaned into his side of the car and gave a big kiss.  
  
"Bye," Kitty said walking away.  
  
"Bye," Lance said with a goofy smile on his face.  
  
Kitty walked into her room exhausted.  
  
"Had a talk with Logan?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"What did he say?" Lexa asked.  
  
"He told me to call next time if I was gonna be out past 6," Kitty said while jumping on her bed.  
  
"So what did you and Lance do?"  
  
"Nothing...we just wanted to get away from everything that's happening," Kitty said and got up and walked into the balcony. She looked up at the stars, sighed and smiled.  
  
"Young Love," Rogue said smiling and Lex just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Damn it," Lance said realizing he was running out of gas. He stopped at a gas station and paid then he filled it up. After he realized he was hungry so he went back in the store to get some food. He grabbed a Pepsi and some hot cheetos. He was about to pay when he spotted a pink kitten stuffed animal.  
  
This is perfect for Kitty he thought while grabbing it and going to pay. Then smiling he went to the parking lot but stopped when he felt a big pain in the back of his head.  
  
As he was falling to the ground, the last thing he saw before blacking out was a wrench and the pink kitten hit the pavement.  
  
AN: Okay people hoped u all liked, the next chap isn't going to come as fast as usual cause I've had Dance rehearsals for this Dance production I have to be in (cause of school) all week and I haven't had time to write chap 9. So I'll try to get the next chap done ASAP. I Love ya all and hope u review 


	9. A Plan

Review Response's  
  
RoguesHeart- lol sorry i don't mean to have lots of Cliffies...I just end the chaps where i think it keeps u wanting more...lol Hope u like this chap  
  
WHYWOULDSESSHYWEARPANTIES o0 - I love yur name lol. Glad u liked the pairings and hope u like this chap   
  
enchantedlight- lol what? I though the kitty would be cute...especially since it's a KITTY and it was pink lol Hope u like this chap   
  
Goofn1- I love Lancitty too. They are awesome glad u like it and i'll try to give u more Lancitty.  
  
Tempete- Glad u liked and thanks for reviewing, hope u like this chap too   
  
epona04- Glad yur enjoying I like the Lex/Rogue friendship too, I think they'd act like that since Logan is like the father figure. I love REMY...he's acting like an overprotective Boyfriend. Hope u like this chap   
  
Rogue14- i know poor lance...they're probably gonna torture him. Glad u liked and hope u like this chap too   
  
crazyspaceystracey- I love all the couples too...they're just soo cute The Jonda kiss was sweet, they were both having the same dream at the same time...is there a word for that? ''' Anyhoo hope u like this chap too   
  
SperryDee- Glad u love it hope u like this one too   
  
Strong Side Of Silence- Aww why didn't u tell me u didn't want any Jott sooner...no worries they are only going to be in quick cameos (and they aren't mushy cameos, they probably won't be on after this chap). I don't like them either...they're too...perfect. Anyway glad yur lovin all the couples and hope u like this chap too   
  
Leafee LeBeau- yay u love my story...I'm soo happy to see who gets kidnapped next u have to read on hope u like   
  
Star-of-Chaos- I know Rogue should've keep her head up huh? she would've gotten a free show lol. Wow, yur guess for what they're gonna do with the kitty is really close...am i that predictable? lol hope u like   
  
DemonRogue13- Glad u liked and thanks fo

r reviewing. Hope u like this chap too   
  
ishandahalf- Glad yur being amused Belle and Julien are both stupid psychopaths...of course they're gonna do something that is only gonna get their butts whooped harder lol. Hope u keep reading   
  
iLoVeLoGaN- I love ROMY, They're the BOMB. hey...what's wrong with being a little obsessed? I know i am...lol Hope u like this chap and glad u like the ROMYNESS  
  
Bronwynne- There is only gonna be three mutants kidnapped . They're being kidnapped because...I don't know they gonna force Rogue to do something and if she doesn't do it they'll kill one of the hostages...?????...Ok so I forgot why I'm having people kidnapped ("") but it will help some couples get together coughsJONDAcoughs. lol, Rogue will find out who's stalking her soon, but not in this chap. I thought I should add a teeny bit of Wolverine/Storm (in the last chap) because everybody else has a tiny cameo Yay i love No Doubt Too. Hope u like this chap   
  
AN: Hey peeps, yay my update isn't late by the way this chap starts with a song. so..."I'd start a revelution" doesn't belong to me it belongs to Aimee Allen. If this chap is crappy it's because I rushed it but I hope u like it and review anyway. Do u guy's wanna know the main charcaters schedule...or do u guys really not care? Anhoo here's the chap hope u like

_ Chapter 9  
  
** /Hey kids rock 'n roll  
  
That's how I lost control  
  
Hey kids go get high  
  
I can't remember why  
Up all night  
  
I waste my time  
  
I am fine  
  
But a day behind  
Up all night being stupid and happy  
  
But the days are overlapping  
  
My days are overlapping  
I'd start a revolution  
  
If I could get up in the morning  
  
I'd start a revolution  
  
If I could get up, get up  
  
I'd start a revolution  
  
start a revolution  
  
If I could get up, get up  
  
start a revolution  
  
start a revolution  
  
If I could get up in the morning  
Hey every day is the weekend  
  
I stay up so I sleep in  
  
Hey every day there's a reason  
  
I just do it all over again  
Up all night  
  
I waste my time  
  
I am fine  
  
But a day behind  
Up all night being stupid and happy  
  
But the days are overlapping  
  
My days are overlapping  
I'd start a revolution  
  
If I could get up in the morning  
  
I'd start a revolution  
  
If I could get up, get up  
  
I'd start a revolution  
  
start a revolution  
  
If I could get up, get up  
  
start a revolution  
  
start a revolution  
  
If I could get up in the morning  
all the things I do  
  
That you tell me not to  
  
Try walking in my shoes  
  
But you stumble don't you?  
Four, Five, Six AM  
  
I'm up all night  
I'd start a revolution  
  
If I could get up in the morning  
  
I'd start a revolution  
  
If I could get up, get up  
  
I'd start a revolution  
  
start a revolution  
  
If I could get up, get up  
  
start a revolution  
  
start a revolution **_  
  
**_If I could get up in the morning/ _**

Bam!!, Rogues hand hit the alarm clock making it shut-up.  
  
"Rogue! Come on get up or we'll be late to school...again," Kitty yelled at her sleeping roommate as she headed for the bathroom and a singing X-23 walked by the door.  
  
"_I'd start a revolution_...Rogue, get your lazy ass up," she said while walking over to her bed and slapping rogue on her leg.  
  
"mmm," was the only response she got.  
  
"come on come on...or we'll be late for the millionth time this week."  
  
"I'm going I'm going," Rogue said getting up in very slow motion.  
  
"I'll wait for downstairs," Lexa said shutting the door and going back to her song.  
  
20 Minutes later   
  
"Everybody, I'm leaving," Scott yelled out. Soon Rogue, Lexa, Kitty , Kurt, and Jean were down stairs and in his car.  
  
"Hey anyone know the whole story with what's going on with Jubilee?" Jean asked while sitting next to Scott as he was driving.  
  
"Like know about what?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Well...I heard that she broke up with Bobby and ever since Ray and her have been hanging out a lot...and I mean a lot."  
  
Rogue and Lex exchanged a look then rolled their eyes.  
  
Wow has Jean always been this noisy Kitty thought and then quickly turned to Jean, making sure the telepath hadn't tuned in. She then looked out the window.  
  
Hey...that's Lance's jeep, but that's. Lance didn't tell me he was picking me up and this isn't his way to school so what in the world is his jeep doing over here Kitty thought with a confused look.  
  
"Scott stop the car," she told him.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"I have to check something out."  
  
"I'm not going to stop...we'll be late."  
  
"Scott if you don't stop I'll...I'll...phase out of the car!"  
  
Don't stop honey, she just saw a car that looks like Lances. Don't worry she won't do it...she's just being a drama queen Jean told Scott telepathically.  
  
"Scott!...fine you forced me to do this," Kitty said as she phased through the running car.  
  
"Uggh," Kitty said landing hard on her feet and almost losing her balance.  
  
"Kitty," Lexa yelled while she and Rogue got up from their seats and turned around. Lex grabbed the side of the car and jumping out, landing on her feet like if it was nothing and then ran over to Kitty.  
  
"Scott ya Ass," Rogue yelled at him.  
  
"Red Light," Kurt yelled being the only one to notice the road a head of them. Scott hit the brakes and almost caused Rogue to fly out of the car. Rogue bumped into the seat in front of her but when she regained her balance got out of the car and went to Kitty and Lexa.  
  
"Lexa, Kitty, Rogue...get back here!!!" Scott yelled to the three younger X- men who just ignored him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rogue asked when she got to them.  
  
"Dunno but I have a totally bad feeling about this," Kitty said inspecting a pink stuff animal she found in the car. She then started walking around the car trying to find some clue that told her lance was there.  
  
"Rogue...I smell the same scent that I smelled on the Valentine's card all over the jeep," Lex whispered to Rogue making sure that Kitty wasn't listening.  
  
"We havta tell 'er," Rogue whispered back.  
  
"Are you guys coming or what?" Scott asked stopping his car in front of them. Both Goths turned to him.  
  
"No you guys can leave without us," Kitty answered.  
  
"Fine...bye," he said and drove off.  
  
"Kitty...how exactly do you plan to do on getting us to school?" Lex asked aggravated. Kitty went into her backpack looking for something and a couple of seconds later took out keys.  
  
"Yah got keys to the jeep?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Yeah, he gave me the spare as a way to show me he isn't scared of my driving," she answered.  
  
"Lets go but first let me look for him...he must be around here somewhere," Kitty said dropping the stuff animal in the back seat and walking towards the mini mart. Lex turned her attention to the stuffed animal and grabbed it.  
  
"I think you missed something," she said calling out to kitty. Kitty turned around to her and saw her take a piece of paper from the collar. She opened it and her eyes widened as she handed it to Rogue.

" Roses are black,

Violets are gray.  
On Valentine's Day  
You'll start to decay."

When Rogue finished she looked to look at Kitty.  
  
"Lance" was the only thing she said...then she fainted.

* * *

Lance opened his eyes but saw nothing.  
  
"what the heck?" he said the tried moving but noticed that he couldn't.  
  
Blue eyes where watching all his moves, she had seen when they brought him in put a bandana on his eyes covering his eyesight and tied him to a chair...just like she was. Wanda had been trying to take the bandana out of her mouth for a while now and was only a couple seconds away from having it slip off her mouth.  
  
Lance could here something moving around him...the only problem was that he couldn't see anything. If he could he'd use his power, put without being able to see there was a chance that he would hurt himself.  
  
Finally God damit Wanda though as the bandana went down to her neck.  
  
"Lance!," she said.  
  
"Wanda...that you?"  
  
"No it's your mom...of course it's me"  
  
"What's going on? Where are we and where the heck have you been, don't you some people worry about you?" Lance said facing the direction her voice came through.  
  
"Can we talk about this later...or haven't you noticed that we've been kidnapped?" she said a little annoyed.  
  
"Can't you use your power?"  
  
"If I could don't you think I would be at the house already? How bout you can't you?"  
  
"No, I can't see shit so if I do anything I'd probably hit you and myself."  
  
"shit...so we're stuck here until we come up with a brilliant idea," Wanda said feeling defeated.  
  
"Guess so...but I don't think we'll have to be here long. Wherever here is."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"People are looking for you...so if they find you they'll find me," Lance answered while trying to get his hands out of the bonds holing him.  
  
"Who's looking for me?" Wanda asked curiously.  
  
"Rogue, Pietro, Lexa and Kitty."  
  
"Oh," Wanda said feeling a little disappointed but not knowing why.  
  
"Oh...and Pyro too," Lance added.  
  
"John?" Wanda said surprised.  
  
"Yup, he's going crazy...well crazier. Gambit was telling something about him feeling guilty yesterday morning."  
  
"Stupid Aussie retard," Wanda said with a gentleness in her voice that surprised Lance. "Why does he feel guilty?"  
  
"Something about you guys fighting."  
  
Wanda stayed quiet for a couple minutes then said, "We gotta get out of here."  
  
"Why? Are you gonna declare you undying love for him?" Lance said with a slight smirk on his lips.  
  
"Lance"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Your lucky I'm tied up!" The scarlet witch yelled at him

* * *

Kitty woke up in the back seat of Lances jeep with two faces looking at her.  
  
"where are we?"  
  
"School" Rogue answered from the drivers seat.  
  
"You Ok?" Lexa asked from the passenger seat.  
  
"I think so," she said and noticed she was hugging the pink Kitten.  
  
"What are we gonna do?" she asked after a while.  
  
"Don't worry, I have a plan. We just have to get everybody we want involved together," Rogue said looking around the school grounds.  
  
"Come on...we've been way to late way to much this week," Lexa said getting out of the jeep followed by Rogue.  
  
Kitty's eyes were watery but she took a deep breath and followed them.  
  
1st period Gym  
  
"'ey mate, did you notice that Avalanche didn't get home last night?" Pyro asked his smoking buddy.  
  
"Oui, it's hard not to notice when he's the one who gives all of ya a ride to school and today he wasn't there," Gambit answered while looking out at the field where many people were running the mile.  
  
"His probably with Shadowcat," Pyro said dismissively.  
  
"Probably," Gambit answered.  
  
"We've got History and guess what...that Sheila ya got the hots for is in it," Pyro said teasingly.  
  
Remy just ignored him then asked, "Did ya fix the problem wit de cheerleaders?"  
  
"Yeah, can't be on a date while Wanda's out there...wherever she is," he said finishing with a far away look.  
  
"You like her," Remy said, more as a statement then a question.  
  
"What are ya talking 'bout...I don't...I...there's nothing going on between us," John stuttered leaving a not very convinced Gambit staring at him.  
  
"Come on homme just admit it, you have it bad for la fille de'l boss."  
  
"Whatever mate," John answered as a light smirk appeared on Remy's face.  
  
2nd Period   
  
Rogue was sitting next to Lexa who was writing a note that read: Meet us at Lunch, and the had all the names of the people who the note was suppose to be passed to which included, Remy, John, Pietro, and Kitty.  
  
After everybody read it they boys gave confused looks at the others.  
  
Lunch   
"what's wrong chere?" Remy asked Rogue when he found her and the rest of the girls waiting under a tree.  
  
"Wait" was the only thing she said. Soon Pietro and John showed up.  
  
"What's up?" Pietro asked.  
  
"They have Lance too," kitty while Rogue took the note and handed it to the boys.  
  
"How? When?" Pietro asked.  
  
"We don't know...but after school I think we should split up and check the places both Wanda and Lance were last," Rogue answered then asked "Are yah in"  
  
The three boys nodded and the she continued.  
  
"Good I hahve jobs for all of yah. Lexa, Kitty, I want yah two go back to the gas station where we found Lances jeep. Ask questions, sniff around, try to get any clues," Both girls nodded.  
  
"Pietro and John, I want yah to go to the mall and walk back to the BoM. There must be some clue to Wanda's disappearance. Someone must have seen her or she must have dropped something...she didn't leave the mall empty handed," Both of them also nodded.  
  
"Remy I'm sure Magneto has given yah maps and blue prints of the mansions ground," Rogue said facing Gambit.  
  
"Oui" he answered not knowing if he answered correctly and wondering where this conversation was heading.  
  
"Good...I want yah ata break the mansion's security code."  
  
"WHAT?" Kitty and Lexa yelled.  
  
Rogue ignored them and kept her attention on Remy, "There's video camera's all over the mansion. If yah get in and break the code you could find out how this asshole keeps going into my room and who they are."  
  
"Are ya sure ya want me doing this chere...I am de enemy?" he asked while watching her for her reaction.  
  
"I'm willing to take the risk," she answered.  
  
"Kitty, Lexa, give me your cell phones." she then asked the younger girls. Both took their cells off and handed them to her. Rogue gave the blue one to Pietro and the pink one to John, then she took out her own green one and handed it to Remy.  
  
"The phones are connected to our comlinks, just in case you need to reach us push the numba one," she explained. She then looked at the five faces string at her and said, "Guess we're ready."  
  
"What are you gonna do?" Lexa asked.  
  
"ah'm gonna make a long distance phone call," she answered and walked away from them as the bell rang.

* * *

  
"That's weird," Amanda said while her boyfriends arms were around her waist.  
  
"Ja," Kurt answered looking at the three x-men ladies which included his sister and then looked at the two Acolytes and the brotherhood member that were with them.  
  
Wonder what's going on Scott that while Jean stared at the odd sight with a suspicious look on her face.

* * *

An: My next chap will probably be in like two weeks (at the latest...i think) cause i'm in my last week and a half of school which means teachers are pouring tons of Homework at me. So hope u can all wait a while...but i'll try to update ASAP sorry it's sorta short too but i wanted to give you guys something before I became really busy with last HW assignments and projects, if it weren't for that this chap would be a little longer. Actaully it was supose to be a lot longer cause i was gonna have the third person kidnapped in this chap but...oh well. I don't think they'll be anymore Jott or Kurmanda appearances...unless lots of people want it or something. but anyway poll time  
  
Who do u think will get kidnapped next?  
  
Hope to hear from u Love ya all   
  
UHW 


	10. The third Disappearing Act

Review responses  
  
SperryDee- Glad u liked it i was worried cause i though it might be a little boring. Hope ya like this chappy  
  
AthenaAlpha- I loved Birds of Prey and the song too. I agree they shouldn't have cancelled, they suk. Anyhoo glad u liked the story and hope u like this chap .  
  
crazyspaceystracey- Glad u liked Rogue's plan. I think Pietro and John do = funny too. Those two are just sooo cute thanks for reviewing hope ya like this one   
  
Rogue14- Good guess but nope not Remy. Glad ya liked hope u like this one too   
  
Star-of-Chaos- Nope she hasn't told why she doen't want the adults to know. It's in this chap though...but hold on think of something...both people that are missing are on the enemies side so i don't really see the X-men getting involved (except those who talk or have some kinda relationship together). hope ya like this chap and Review   
  
DemonRogue13- Glad ya liked It's been like a day in a half since's Wanda's been gone cause she was napped late at night on Tues and it's Thursdays in this chap...but don't forget that they found out she was missing on Wednesday morning. but anyhoo Glad you liked hope ya like this one too   
  
ishandahalf- Don't worry i don't think Jean will be it any more...I don't like her much...actually i don't like jott much either, anyway I hope u like this chap   
  
RoguesHeart- lol i can tell u don't have a pink kitten stuff animal...but if u do I feel very sorry for it. lol Glad ya liked hope u liked this one too but I'm afraid it's a pink kitten free chap. Hope u like anyway   
  
Strong Side Of Silence- Good guess but nope it's not Kurt...I can't do his accents so i'm not even gonna try lol anyway yur second guess...mmmhh...interesting, lol   
  
iLoVeLoGaN- Ahhh I am predictable aren't I...lol anyway u want some ROMY...I'll try to give ya some of that good stuff. lol hope you like this chap   
  
luna- lol glad u seem to be enjoying Hope ya like this chap too.  
  
Leafee LeBeau- lol good guesses but only one is right...who's it gonna be lex or Pietro...lol u gotta keep reading to find out I didn't mean for two members of the BoM to be kidnapped but i didn't want only girls to be taken cause then it wouldn't be that much fun anyway if kitty got taken she could easily phase so i wanted the situation to be a little harder. Hope you like this chap   
  
enchantedlight- Thanks for thinking it was great and don't worry as soon as i finish school I'll try updating more Hope u like this chap   
  
Amieva- lol that would be sooo funny and cute if John got kidnapped too, lol but unfortunately it's not gonna be john but to find out who it's gonna be read on Hope u like this chap and you review   
  
An: Hi people...the wait wasn't too long i hope. Anyhoo YAY i've reached 100 reviews starts dancing like crazy um ok well i hope you all like this chap i thought it was pretty OK Hope ya like and you review

* * *

Chapter 10  
  
Lexa followed Rogue after she walked off.  
  
"Rogue...are you sure you want Gambit breaking the code cause you know he's right...he is the enemy."  
  
"Right now I don't care Lex. I just want to find Lance and Wanda and the main reason they're missing is me."  
  
"What if he uses it against us?"  
  
"He won't...or we could just change the codes after we find them. Kitty can do it cause you know she's good with computers."  
  
"Then why don't we just ask her to break the code?"  
  
"Cause she's not thinking straight. The only place her minds at right now is Lance lala land."  
  
"What if he gets caught?"  
  
"Then we tell them it's my fault...and get a couple of hours in the danger room."  
  
"Auggg there is no point in arguing with you is there? Why do you have to be soo stubborn?"  
  
"I dunno...so does this mean you think my plan sucks?"  
  
"No cause of course your right we do have to find Wanda, but I do have a question...who are you gonna make a long distance call to?" Lexa asked.  
  
"I'll tell you later tonight. Now time to go to class cause your gonna be late."  
  
"Fine but promise to tell me when I get home," Lex said.  
  
"I will and call me if you get anything on Lance," Rogue yelled to her as Lexa walked away.  
  
"I will," she called back.

* * *

4th Period Geometry  
  
"Do you think we'll find anything on Wanda she's been gone for two days," Pietro asked the person who was sitting next to him and someone he had a lot in common with. (coughplayascough).  
  
"Je ne sais pas. Guess you'll find out after school." Gambit told Quicksilver.  
  
"What about you...you think breaking the X-men security code is gonna be easy?"  
  
"Oui, they don't call me the best for no reason," Remy replied cockily.  
  
Pietro snickered at that and then said, "What are you gonna after all this goes by and my dad finds out you have access to their system?"  
  
"Je ne sais pas," Gambit replied and looked out the window. Et that's the reason I don't wanna do this. In the end I'm gonna be forced to chose between Mon job ET Mon heart. What's gonna be Mon choice? Remy thought.

* * *

5th period Geometry  
  
"So shelia, you want us to get started right after school?" Pyro asked Rogue.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You OK?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are you listening?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are you really a mate trapped in a sheilas body?"  
  
"Yea...what NO!"  
  
"Aha so you weren't listening to me."  
  
"Well sorry but ah'm kinda busy thinking...something you should try once in a while."  
  
"Ouch...no wonder your friends with Wanda. You guys share that bitchy attitude."  
  
"Yeah...but for some reason that bitchy attitude seems to attract you and Gambit," Rogue told him.  
  
"Gambits feelings haven't gone unnoticed I see."  
  
"No...and neither the ones you have for Wanda," Rogue countered.  
  
"Aghh...why does everyone...Scarlet and I...Agghh," John said frustrated. Rogue smirked at least that got him to shut-up she thought.

* * *

6th period Home EC  
  
"Katherine pay attention! Your burning your muffins...you do know this is half your grade," Kitty's teacher yelled at her. Kitty looked up at her expressionless.  
  
"Oh right...I'm like working on it," she said while taking her burned muffins out of the oven.  
  
Oh Lance...I'll find you she thought while turning to face out the window.

* * *

6th Period Gym  
  
Lexa was dressed in her gym clothes and looking for a certain speed demon. She smelled him before she saw him, which was natural since he had grabbed her and ran like hell.  
  
"What's the big idea?" she asked when they finally stopped behind the locker rooms.  
  
"Nothing just thought we should save our energy for the big search party after school."  
  
"Ok...so what do you wanna do?"  
  
"I dunno know...talk I guess," Pietro answered.  
  
"Hey," Lexa said after a few minutes of awkward silence. Pietro looked over to her.  
  
"I didn't know you had a ring," she said while grabbing Pietros hand to get a better look at the silver ring on his hand.  
  
"Yeah...well you know, girls are to busy looking at something else that they never really notice the ring," Pietro said cockily.  
  
"Phtt...whatever. Surprise surprise...it's a Q for quicksilver right?" Lexa said talking about the engraved letter in the center of the ring.  
  
"Yeah" Pietro said looking at the blue streaks in her hair.  
  
"I still can't believe you did that to your hair," he told her.  
  
Lexa gave a small chuckle before saying, "What...I wanted something new and different. You know Wanda did something to her hair also."  
  
"Not surprised" he said and then kept quiet as she kept inspecting his ring.  
  
"It looks good...your hair," Pietro said in almost a whispered after a couple of seconds.  
  
Lexa brought her head up to look at him.  
  
"Thanks," she murmured as he leaned in towards her. Their lips met and the both just got lost in their embrace. So soft was all that Pietro could think as his hands wrapped around her waist. Lexa's hands slowly sliped up to his neck. Pietro started sucking on her lips making Lexs mouth open and allowing his tongue to enter. They finally stopped for air and Lex looked up at Pietro as he looked down at her.  
  
"Oh God," was the only thing she said and then let go of him, walked out of embrace and ran off.  
  
"Shit" Pietro mumbled to himself as he ran a hand through his hair and watched her leave.

* * *

6th Period French  
  
"Ok class today you have to go outside and draw anything you'd like. I thought this would be a fun assignment since we're learning about Van Gaul." The French teacher told her class. Rogue and Remy walked out the door last.  
  
"So chere what do you wanna draw?"  
  
"Je ne sais pas," she said while sitting on a bench. Gambit studied her as she sat there and then noticed that her foot was tapping the ground.  
  
Didn't think Mon chere had a nervous habit he thought while going and standing behind her. He put his hands on her back and when Rogue felt them she stared to stand only to have him pull her back down.  
  
"Chere you got to relax," he told her as he started giving her a massage. Rogue frowned but after a while started to relax and enjoy it.  
  
"So why are you so stressed out?"  
  
"Yah know probably cause of everything that's going on, whether we'll find Wanda and Lance,  
  
Who the hell is after me, whether you'll get caught," Rogue said looking far away in the distance.  
  
"Why not just tell de adults in the mansion what's going on?"  
  
"Ah got them in this mess and I'm gonna get 'em out," Rogue said talking about lance and Wanda.  
  
"It'd be easier if you had their help," Remy told her.  
  
"Ah wanna do this on my own...yah know prove that I can do it on my own without the adult supervision."  
  
"You wanna prove that you're not a petite fille?"  
  
"Ya...show some independence...Ah guess," Remy stopped massaging her back and slowly moved his finger from her neck down to her spine making her shiver.  
  
"What exactly are you planning bebe?" Gambit asked her curiously after watching her reaction to his touch.  
  
"Ah'm gonna give 'em what they want...moi. In exchange for Wanda and Lance."  
  
"Quoi" he said letting his hands leave her body and walking around to face her.  
  
"If they want meh they can have meh...but it ain't gonna be pretty."  
  
"Chere I can't let you do that."  
  
"It ain't your decision to make. The only thing yah should worry 'bout is getting caught while sneaking in."  
  
"Mais you don't know who it is...Remy don't think it's a good idea."  
  
"What? Sneaking into the mansion or meh meeting mah stalker?"  
  
"C'est mon job to sneak into places so it's de stalker thing Remy don't like."  
  
"Well Rogue don't care what Remy thinks so Remy can just go off and cry lahke a little girl," Rogue said sarcastically.  
  
"Chere you wound me," Remy said putting a hand to his heart and then squatting down so that her eyes could meet his brown (image inducer or whatever it's called).  
  
"Ah can do worse," she said.  
  
"I'm sure ya can...look I'm just worried," Remy said with lots of sincerity as his eyes turned the normal red and black.  
  
Rogue just looked in his eyes and got lost in his handsome features.  
  
"Yes," Remy looked confused and said, "What?"  
  
"I'll...go out with you on Saturday," Rogue said while looking down at the ground feeling a little embarrassed. Remy smiled at her and the put his finger under her chin bringing it up so their eyes could meet. Rogue was blushing lightly but wasn't very noticeable under all her make-up.  
  
"I'm glad," Remy said giving her his charming smile. He stared to move in towards her when Rogue said, "Don't."  
  
"Why not Mon chere?" he asked as she felt his breath on her lips.  
  
"Cause ah don't wanna hurt yah," she said closing her eyes.  
  
"ROGUE!" Rogue opened her eyes and tilted her head to see who had called her.  
  
"Lex?"  
  
"Hey Gambit," Lexa said with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Bonjour petite"  
  
"Can I borrow Rogue for a minute?"  
  
"D'accord"  
  
"Thanks," Lexa said grabbing Rogue by the arm and drag ginger her away.

* * *

"What was that about?" Lex asked Rogue smirking.  
  
"Ah'm not sure."  
  
"What do you mean you're not sure...you were about to kiss Gambit."  
  
"No he was about to kiss meh...anyway why aren't ya in class?"  
  
"Right the reason I came to find you...Pietro...kissed me," X-23 said looking at the ground.  
  
"What...you kissed...how?"  
  
"We were talking and then all of a sudden his tongue was in my mouth," Lex said.  
  
"Well...how do you feel about it?" rogue asked.  
  
"I DUNNO...I guess I kinda...liked it," Lexa said smiling wide. Rogue just stared at the person who had come to be like a sister to her in awe.  
  
"So you kissed him back?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And you're here...how can you be here?"  
  
"I...ran off."  
  
"What...yah idiot...go back there."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"This is Pietro...you probably bruised his ego."  
  
"I don't know what to say...I've never been in this kinda situation. I was raised to be a killing machine not a kissing one."  
  
"Calm down. Go back, talk about, and just see what happens," Rogue advised.  
  
"Easy for you to say you're not in this kinda mess...oh wait...you kind are aren't ya?" Lexa said with a small smile.  
  
"Yeah...ah guess ah am, but we gotta fix these problems cause we already have other things ta handle."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Go back to Pietro."  
  
"Alright, guess I'll talk to you at home."  
  
"k"  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Later"

* * *

Lexa found Pietro sitting with his head in his hands behind the locker rooms.  
  
"Hey" she said as he looked up to see who it was.  
  
"Hey" he said getting up. "Look...about that..." Pietro stared but was interrupted by Lexa's lips. When she backed away Pietro stared at her in shock but then asked, "What now?"  
  
"I don't know you tell me...I've heard you're a professional at this," Lexa said smirking.  
  
"Well...we definitely have something going on. Maybe we should...go out?"  
  
"In what way?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Go out like Boyfriend/Girlfriend or go out on dates?"  
  
"I dunno...do you...wanna be my girlfriend?" Pietro asked while putting his arms around her waist. (Lol is that corny?'...Aww but it's cute...isn't it?")  
  
"Hmmm...I dunno," Lex said while making it look like she was thinking. "I guess I will, but I have to warn you...if you break my heart you'll die," Lexa said while wrapping her hands around his neck.  
  
"I'll remember that," Pietro said leaning while leaning in for a kiss.  
  
Lexa gave a small giggle and said, "Good" then shut up to enjoy the make- out session.

* * *

Rogue walked back to find Gambit flirting with five other girls. She rolled her eyes and just started walking away from the sight. Gambit looked up just in time to see Rogue turn.  
  
Shit he thought and ran over to her.  
  
"Chere...where you going?" he asked while Rogue ignored him and kept walking.  
  
"Rogue" Remy said and grabbed her hand making her stop.  
  
"Gambit let go," she demanded.  
  
"Aww chere are you jealous?"  
  
"WHAT?" Rogue said turning to face him. "I have no reason to be jealous...I just have to worry about so many other things I don't have time for this B.S. Don't forget about your job after school," she said pulling her arm free.  
  
"What about de talk X-23 disturbed as from?"  
  
"Je ne sais pas," she said and walked away just as the bell rang. Remy just stood there and watched her leave.

* * *

After School  
  
Kitty was waiting outside of lance's jeep for the others. Lexa was going to be driving and they were supposed to give John and Pietro a ride to the mall.  
  
"'Ey Sheila," Pyro said.  
  
"Hey" Kitty said with no enthusiasm.  
  
"Worried about Rocky?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Hey" Lexa and Pietro said showing up.  
  
"Hey mates," Pyro said turning to them and saw that they were holding hands. (--??). Kitty also noticed this but decided to keep quiet...for now. The four got in the jeep a couple of seconds later and ended up at the mall in less than ten minutes.  
  
"Ok guys remember to call us and Rogue if you find anything," Lexa told them.  
  
"Will do," Pietro said while staring at her intensely.  
  
"Alright then...bye," she said and drove off.  
  
"Ok let's get this party started," Pyro said while walking towards the entrance of the mall being followed by a silver haired cutie pie.

* * *

"So...like what's new?" Kitty asked Lex.  
  
"Not much."  
  
"Really...so what's up with you and Pietro holding hands before?"  
  
"That was friendly moral support."  
  
"Uhhuh...and you and Rogue love Britney Spears."  
  
"That's a lie."  
  
"Exactly"  
  
"Whatever," Lexa said turning into the gas station.  
  
"I'll ask questions and you sniff around," Kitty said.  
  
"Fine by me."  
  
"Wait hold it!" Kitty yelled surprising Lexa.  
  
"What?" Lexa asked.  
  
"What's this?" Kitty asked holding Lexa's hand up towards the sun and watched as something glittered.  
  
"Well Well Well...if it isn't a silver ring with a Q," Kitty said with a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Let's talk about this later Kit, we have a job to do," Lexa said smirking.  
  
"Fine...but Rogue's gonna love hearing this," Kitty said smirking.  
  
"Oh yeah, she'll be thrilled," Lexa said sarcastically while walking in the opposite direction as kitty.  
  
"You never know" Kitty said walking towards the gas stations mini mart.  
  
"We'll meet in what...five?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Yeah"

* * *

"She went that way you stupid Aussie."  
  
"No mate I'm telling you...she went that way," Pyro said pointing in the opposite direction that Pietro was pointing.  
  
"She's my sister, she's my twin and I'm telling you she went that way."  
  
"You wanna bet?" John asked him.  
  
"How much?"  
  
"Winner gets whatever they want," John said.  
  
"Alright I'm game and I still think she went that way," Pietro said pointing to the left.  
  
"Well your wrong...she went that way," Pyro said confidently.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because that's the way to the house, if she'd gone the other way she'd be an idiot."  
  
Realization dawned on Pietro, "Damit" he said. "Ok what do you want?"  
  
"Nothing...yet. Come on we got work to do," John said walking in the same direction Wanda had less than 48 hours ago.  
  
"So uh what are we looking for exactly?"  
  
"Dunno mate...maybe somebody saw what happened."  
  
"So why don't you ask," Pietro said.  
  
"No you ask."  
  
"No you."  
  
"Noooo You," john said.  
  
"You infinity," Pietro said triumphantly. John rolled his eyes.  
  
"Fine but when we find Wanda she's gonna be happier with me," John said with a dreamy smile thinking about the ways she might thanks him.  
  
"Then I'll ask" Pietro said interrupting John's thoughts.  
  
"No I will"  
  
"No I will"  
  
"No you told me to do it so I will!"  
  
"Nooo...I wanna..."  
  
"Ok stop stop stop...if we're gonna find Wanda we have to work together."  
  
"Well that's gonna be hard especially if we argue all the time."  
  
"No shit Sherlock," Pyro said.  
  
"Ok then let's stop and think," Pietro said while walking down the street with a pyromaniac close behind. "Maybe she dropped something," Pietro added.  
  
"Hopefully she dropped her cell phone...cause it'll be easy to know it's her...you know it's red and has that weird cross on the cover," Pyro said while looking at the floor.  
  
"mmmhmmm" Pietro said also looking down.  
  
A couple seconds later they looked at each other and said in unison, "Her cell phone."

* * *

Rogue got out of Scott's car and walked into the mansion to find Warren waiting for them.  
  
"Hey guys!" he called to everybody who arrived. Elizabeth walked in and greeted him.  
  
"Just waiting to tell you all that the adults have left," Warren said.  
  
"What do you mean?" the fearless leader asked.  
  
"Well they said that Juggernaut escaped again so they went to stop him," Warren said.  
  
"Alone...sometimes all of us combined can't beat him," Jean said sounding worried.  
  
"They said they had a plan," Warren shrugged.  
  
"When will they come back?" Rogue asked.  
  
"They said it might take a while but they'd probably be back by Saturday." Rogue nodded to the answer and walked upstairs taking the phone in the hall with her. Walking into her room and making sure to lock the door she dialed a number and waited for a replay. Finally someone picked up.  
  
"I knew you would call," said the voice in the other end.  
  
"If you knew I would call you also know what I want to know," Rogue said.  
  
"Yes of course for I've seen what has happened."  
  
"Don't stall Irene...I don't have time."  
  
"Rogue the answer to all the problems is in front of your face. You're just not being smart and you're being blinded by a powerful emotion."  
  
"What are yah talking 'bout Irene?"  
  
"All in good time my child."  
  
"Look ah didn't call to get inta a family reunion...can yah help meh find mah friends or not?" Rogue asked irritated.  
  
"I see you're still upset about Raven and the fact that we didn't tell you the truth." Rogue didn't respond to the statement. Irene sighed but then kept talking.  
  
"I have not seen that far into the future to tell you where your friends are...but as we speak another of your soldiers is falling."  
  
"What? Who?" Rogue asked as Irene stayed quiet. "Irene tell me who?" Rogue yelled into the phone.  
  
"Someone who is very important to you...you better hurry," and she hung up leaving a confused Rogue. Rogue turned around towards the balcony but that's when she noticed she wasn't alone.  
  
"Gambit?" Rogue said in shock to the Cajun behind her, "What are yah doing here?"  
  
"I thought this was Mon job."  
  
"How long ya been here?" she asked.  
  
"Long enough...what's wrong chere you don't look so good. Who was that you were talkin ta?"  
  
"Someone who knows all."  
  
"Destiny...what she say?"  
  
"I'm not sure" Rogue said while still in confusion. A couple of seconds later she finally realized what was going on.  
  
"Oh Gawd...LEX" Rogue yelled.  
  
"Quoi wrong?" Gambit asked a little confused.  
  
"C'mon gambit yah got ta get me to that gas station now," Rogue yelled while grabbing his arm and dragging him towards her door.  
  
"What about the code for de cameras?"  
  
"Do that later we have to do something al little more important right now," she said.  
  
"Chere...I think you're forgetting that I'm not really welcomed here." He told her as she tried dragging him downstairs.  
  
"right...meet meh in front of the gates," she said letting him go and walking down the hall as Gambit jumped of the balcony and landed as graceful as a cat on the ground.

* * *

"Hey so umm...like did you see this guy here late last night?' Kitty asked the guy at the counter while batting her eyes and showing a picture of lance to him.  
  
"Uhh..."  
  
Lexa was outside sniffing around and having a conversation in her head, just trying to see how things connect.  
  
Well the Cajun scent that's all over the cards is definitely here. Why would anyone want to hurt Rogue...especially on Valentine's Day. It's not like she'd doing any...Gambit. OMG why haven't any of us pieced this together. Rogue's going out with Gambit on Saturday, which just happens to be Valentine's, and the scent on the cards, is Cajun, which is what Gambit is. They're after Rogue cause of GAMBIT. It has to be someone he knows...I gotta tell them Lexa said getting ready to turn but with all the excitement of piecing things together she failed to notice the Cajun scent had gotten stronger, and before she realized it a hand was covering her nose and mouth with some kind of cloth...that was soaked in ammonia. (is that what the liquid is? Cause I have no idea ???)  
  
As she started to lose conciseness she thought Rogue...got...to...leave...sign and with her last strength she slipped Pietro's ring off and it dropped onto the pavement in silence. She started making protesting noise and the person who was trying to take her failed to notice that he hit her comlink.

* * *

Pietro and John were about to try and call Wanda's cell when all of a sudden Lexa's phone went off scaring both mutants.  
  
"What the..." Pyro said.  
  
"It must be Lexa...remember their comlinks are connected to their cell phones. Here let me get it............Hello?" Pietro said. All he heard was what sounded like Lexa's voice struggling with someone and then he heard it.  
  
"Don't worry fillie...it will soon be over." and then Lexa's voice stopped.  
  
"Lexa?...Lexa?..." Pietro said and then everything went silent.  
  
"Mate what's wrong?" Pyro asked but before he finished Pietro was long gone.

* * *

Pietro arrived at the gas station in less than a minute and looked around in less than 30 seconds. He stopped when he noticed something on the ground when he picked it up his eyes widened in horror...his ring.  
  
Rogue and Gambit arrived less than five minutes after her call to Irene and when they got there they found Quicksilver looking at something dumb struck.  
  
Kitty noticed the southern couple arrive, "Thanks," she told the counter boy and walked out.  
  
"Like what are you guys doing here?" she asked confused.  
  
Rogue walked up to Pietro and kitty and gambit followed her.  
  
"Where's Pyro and X-23?" she asked him anxiously.  
  
"Like Pietro where'd you come from?" Kitty asked. Pietro ignored Kitty's question and kept looking at the ring.  
  
"Pyro's on that street Wanda disappeared from...but Lexa's...gone..." he said and just looked at the ring. Kitty noticed the ring by then and her eyes opened wide.  
  
"ah'm to late," Rogue said and fainted...the last thing she heard and felt was Gambit calling out 'chere' and feeling him catch her.

* * *

AN: DUN DUN DUN the plot thickens good thing though At last someone hooks up lol...to bad Lex is missing though, but yay lots of you guessed it be her I just had to have a member from each couple taken. Anyway hopefullt my next chap will be up at a sooner then this one. Hope you guys liked it and I kept you wanting more. Hope you'll review l8er  
UHW 


	11. Funny stuff & Confusion

Review Responses  
  
DemonRogue13- I'm glad ya liked   
  
Rogue14- Don't worry one else will be kidnapped   
  
Leafee LeBeau- Hope you're still in the country, glad you liked the John/Rogue thing and the Pietro/John scene too. I wanted to make it funny. Aww the Lextro was pretty cute huh lol Yay i'm soo happy you think it's the best hope y alike this chap   
  
Ishandahalf-yup it just had to be Lex to find out and be napped...that suxs. Glad ya liked it Hope u keep reading  
  
enchanted light- yeah that's the right expression. Glad you liked the last chap hope u like this one too   
  
SperryDee- Holds up paper...Yup definetly say's Pietro belongs to u sooo sorry for the mix up. Lexa walks in with claws out and starts attacking the poor paper Bad lex bad give it to me starts struggling for paper Whoops holds up the doucumentary torn to pieces Sorry '''''' Both Lex and UHW run away  
  
lol j/k glad you liked hope u like this one too   
  
ILoVeLoGaN- ROMYNESS is da bomb. Don't worry Remy's stupidness should go away any chapter now He just can help himself you can blame the poor hottie for being hot can we? Yay i'm glad ya love my story I'll try to give ya mor Romy Hope ya like this chap/  
  
Star-of-Chaos- Lol glad you like pyro's line he's just soooo cute. Hope ya like this chap   
  
Darker Side Of Nonsense- Glad u liked, I know what you mean it was about time someone hooked up lol. Hope ya like this chap   
  
Rogues Heart - lol Sorry i don't mean to leave it at cliffhagers...it...just happenes Aww i'm glad u like my story that makes feel all warm and fuzzy Hope ya like this chap and i'll try fitting a pink kitty somewhere just 4 u   
  
MEGAMI- I'm glad your liking it hope u keep reading   
  
AN: I'm sooooo sorry for the long wait people but I was having internet difficulties but now I'm back and I hope u all like   
  
Chapter 11  
  
Everything was quiet and for that she was thankful. One more word from him about his precious cat and she would have yelled for someone to go and shoot her. She looked up when she heard the door open and allow some light in. She squinted as the light hit her face, this being the first time to see it in a day.  
  
"Smart fille aren't ya…you got that rag outta yur mouth," The Blonde girl told Wanda. Wanda just glared at her and Lance began to stir but stayed quiet. The girl gave smirk.  
  
"Pierre bring some water for our guests," She said and a man left but came back with a pitcher of water.  
  
The girl took it from him and then held it over Wanda's face indicating she wanted her to open her mouth. Wanda didn't and just sat there watching her.  
  
"It's not poisoned chere…if I've wanted you dead you'd already be dead," she said grabbing Wanda's cheeks and squeezed them making her mouth open and then dropping water into it. She also did the same to Lance while Wanda coughed; after the girl spoke to the guy she called Pierre.  
  
"Where is Julien?"  
  
"He has not arrived mistress."  
  
"Oui, he has!" The blonde Pierre and Wanda turned their heads to the doorway to find a guy with something big in his arms.  
  
"Oh mom frere what is it that you have?"  
  
"A gift for you ma sceur. Odile bring a chair," the guy who seemed to be 22 yeas old told someone and a couple of minutes later a girl walked in and placed a chair next to Wanda.  
  
Julien then went over to it and placed someone in it, Wanda eyed widened when she saw who it was.  
  
"Mmm your friend seems to be asleep, we'll wait till she wakes to tell you what's going on mais I think it's time you learned our names. Je m'apple Belladonna ET il s'apple Julien," she said pointing to the guy next to her. "Well we must go…other business to attend to mais we'll be back when she awakes," Belladonna said and was followed by the rest as she walked out the door. When they were gone Lance spoke up.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Lex has just joined us…but she's out. They must have given her something strong to knock her out, Lex isn't one to go down easily or without a fight."  
  
"Neither are you, but here you both are."  
  
"Lance do me a favor."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Shut-up! Anyway those dumb Asses just made a mistake."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"They brought Lexa here…and if it's a bad thing to have me here…they just made it worse."  
  
"I think your forgetting something Ms. Badass…your both tied up," Lance said smartly.  
  
"After Lex wakes up we won't be for long," Wanda said being very confidant.  
  
Rogue slowly opened her eyes and met Gambit's crimson orbs.  
  
"You Ok Chere?" as he stroked Rogue's hair and moved it out of her eyes.  
  
"I'm not sure. Where are we?"  
  
"At the BoM. You passed out 'member?"   
  
"Where is she?" Rogue said quickly sitting up.  
  
"She's…gone. The only clue was the ring she was wearing."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Dix (ten)"  
  
"We gotta go home," Rogue said getting up only to be caught by Remy when she started falling because of dizziness.  
  
"Non Cherie you in no condition to be going anywhere."  
  
"But what are we gonna tell the people at the mansion?"  
  
"Well de shadowcat said de adults weren't home so call and just make an excuse," Rogue stared at him in disbelief but then said, "pass meh the phone" which Gambit did.  
  
She dialed the number and some on answered.  
  
"YELLOW?"  
  
"Hey…Jubilee?"  
  
"Oh heeey sup Rogue. Where you, Kitty and Lex at?"  
  
"We're at the BoM with the guys."  
  
"Oh La La can I come over?"  
  
"What fohr?"  
  
"Well ya know that guy with the red eyes and that other guy with orange hair are preeety hot!"  
  
"Yeah well I think they're taken."  
  
"Aww man…who the lucky gals?"  
  
"Some bitch hoes…" Rogue answered avoiding Remy's eyes.  
  
"Damn" Jubilee said and the Rogue heard someone in the background, "Who's hot?" "No one shut-up I'm talking to Rogue."  
  
"Jubes?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"Oh that's just Ray."  
  
"Where are you guys?"  
  
"His room."  
  
"Oh…ohm hey ah'm not disturbing am ah?"  
  
"Rogue!! You freak…nooo. We're her alone for the 'moment' but Amara and Roberto went down to get popcorn, drinks, whipped cream, candy, ect. You know…the works."  
  
"What are yah doing?"  
  
"We're gonna play truth or dare"  
  
"Only ya four?"  
  
"No…Mara was gonna ask Rahne, Sam, Tabby, an Bobby if they wanted to play too,"  
  
"Oh well ah'll leave yah ta yo game I just wahnt ya ta do me a favor."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Can you tell Scott, Jean, Betts and Warren that we're sleeping over someone's house…you know what just make an excuse but don't tell them we're ovah here, K?"  
  
"Ahahahahaha stop dork that tickles…"  
  
"Jubes?"  
  
"Oh whoops sorry…No Problemo gurl. I won't tell the wanna be adults that you're with a bunch of hotties."  
  
"Thahnks. I'll talk ta yah tomorrow."  
  
"K…oh hey."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Mara, Tabs and Rahne say 'Hi'"  
  
"I say hi back,"  
  
"K Bye"  
  
"Bah," Rogue said and hung up the phone giving it to Remy.  
  
"What about some bitchy hoes…anyone Remy know?" he asked.  
  
"Shut-up and let meh sleep swampy…Ah have a major headache."  
  
"Remy'll get ya something," he said and came back with Advil and water.   
  
"Thahnks"  
  
"You should get some sleep chere."  
  
"Nah…ah'm not that sleepy after all."  
  
"Soo whatcha wanna do?'  
  
"I dunno, hear some music."  
  
"Alright" Remy said and got the control to the stereo and gave it to her. While Rogue kept changing the stations he stretched and lie down on the couch. After what seemed like hours she finally decided on a station and sat in front of the stereo just listening to the words of the song.  
  
/Sexy Eyes, they're so lovely,   
  
Sexy Eyes Make me wanna love ya  
  
Sexy Eyes,  
  
Girl you're lookin' way cool tonight Oohh  
  
Da da da da da,   
  
Ya know I got the cognac,  
  
Da da da da da,   
  
And the phat bomb sack  
  
Da da da da da,   
  
Your sexy eyes got me hypnotized,  
  
Lady come and take a ride with me  
  
Shorty do you know the time  
  
All I wanna do is vibe  
  
Put you on the suga rise  
  
Smilin' wit your pearly whites  
  
Sexy eyes  
  
Sexy waist   
  
Sexy each and every day  
  
When I put this thang up on ya   
  
Sexy mama wanna merry maid  
  
But hold up now, we just met  
  
Let me see how long you keep it wet  
  
Hold it steady, already,  
  
Baby girl we done did dat  
  
It's like a stair way to paradise  
  
When I look into your eyes,   
  
Mama very nice  
  
And we can do all type of thangs  
  
Rollin in them whips and I like to swang  
  
You know it's ??  
  
Your sexy eyes are so spiritual/  
  
"There's nothing else on so if yah don't like the song to bad," she told him. When she didn't get a response she turned around to find a sleeping Gambit.  
  
"Gambit? Hello?" she whispered. After getting no reply she went over and sat next to him while she thought about her confusion towards the handsome young man before her.  
  
"What is it about you?" she asked no one in particular. Is it yer body, yer charm, yer eyes…who knows what it is. I just know it makes me feel something I've nevah felt before…not even mah feelings fohr Scott come close at this Rogue was to busy thinking she didn't notice that the Advil was beginning to make her drowsy and she soon fell asleep.  
  
/Time don't wait for love  
  
And life don't wait for a break in the weather  
  
It's time for me and you to hook up  
  
Let's get this thing together  
  
Sexy Eyes, they're so lovely,   
  
Sexy Eyes Make me wanna love ya  
  
Sexy Eyes,  
  
Girl you're lookin' way cool tonight Oohh  
  
Da da da da da,   
  
Ya know I got the cognac,  
  
Da da da da da,   
  
And the phat bomb sack  
  
Da da da da da,   
  
Your sexy eyes got me hypnotized,  
  
Lady come and take a ride with me/  
  
'Yawn' "I hope Rogue called the mansion," Kitty said sitting on a chair in Wanda's room. "Mmh" Pietro said not really listening to whatever she was saying while sitting on Wanda' s desk. John was on Wanda's bed with his face on her pillow just looking at the other two. They were quiet for some time when john said, "Hey I never noticed."  
  
"What?" Kitty asked while Pietro was still in look at the wall without blinking mode.  
  
""Wanda's covers smell like cinnamon," John said getting Pietro's attention.  
  
"Why would you have noticed?" he said with an eyebrow up and a suspicious disapproving look.  
  
"Don't you have a girlfriend to worry 'bout mate?" Pyro snapped.  
  
"Don't ya…" Pietro started but was interrupted.  
  
"Stop it!!!! Why are you guys fighting? I've lost someone who's really special to me too but you guys like don't see me acting like a total jerk. I know you're frustrated but biting each others head off won't help," Kitty yelled at them.  
  
"How can you be so freakin calm? You've been wit Rocky for a long while now and now he's out there with a stupid psychopath."  
  
"I'd know if he were hurt…I'd feel it. I know he's ok and more importantly I know I'm gonna be the one to find him," Kitty said and started hugging the pink kitten she found in Lance's jeep closer to her. She was also beginning to tear up, Pyro and Quicksilver looked at each other with oh oh looks.  
  
"Wait don't let the water works come out…hold it hold it hold it…now take a deep breath…that's it," Pietro said hoping that would help her not cry.  
  
After she had calmed down Kitty had suggested to go downstairs and ask hoe Rogue was. When they got there a very unusual sight greeted them. Before Kitty could say, "Aww" Pyro covered her mouth and the three just starred.  
  
There on the couch was Gambit lying down and in his arms was a very comfortable looking Rogue. Her hands were over his shoulders and his were o her waist. (AWWW how they got like that I have no idea )  
  
The three creped upstairs and John said, "Guess that means yur sleeping over."  
  
"Aww they are SOOO CUTE, I knew those two should get together especially after Kurt told me about those looks they were giving each other when they were in New Orleans. Ohoho can't wait to tell they girls when we get them back…but…they probably won't believe…do you guys have a camera?" she asked John and Pietro who just looked at her like if she were crazy.  
  
A couple oh hours and pictures later John and Pietro could be found in their rooms, and Kitty could be found sleeping in Wanda's room. On the couch downstairs two very cute southerners were sleeping. Rogue started to stir waking the demon eyed Cajun. His eyes opened and found Rogues pale angelic face in front of him. How we ET here? Remy thought to himself. That's when he realized where his hands were…lets just say they were no longer on her waist. He sneakily tried to move them back to her waist but wasn't as sneaky as he should be for a thief because she began to move and then her emerald eyes met his red on black.  
  
They were kissing nonstop. Her hands were playing with his long hair and she got lost in the passion of everything that had happened. One minute they were arguing and now there they were…half dressed. He whispered sweet things into her ear making her feel excited as he breathed on her. After stopping for some air he moved to her neck, sucking on it gently as if he was scared to scar her in any way. As he did this she pulled his head closer to her and thought Mmm smells like spices that's when she felt it…his hands had gone over her taboo spot. (lol does that sound weird lol sorry…continue) Her eyes opened.  
  
"Bonjour Chere" Remy said hoping she hadn't felt that, his hands were no on her waist.  
  
"What the…" Rogue said noticing she was on top of the sexy Cajun. She quickly got her upper body up (from the waist up so she's still straddling him ).  
  
"What happened? How did we end up like this?"  
  
"You just sat up which caused your legs to hug my waist."   
  
"That's not what I meant!"  
  
"Je sais mais Remy was hoping you could tell him how we ended up like this," Remy said while lazily stretching out his body which was a very bad idea considering that fact that Rogue was still straddling him.   
  
"Ahh" Rogue yelled in surprised a little to loudly causing her to up six people upstairs.  
  
"Yo, ahhhh I'm sorry yo I didn't mean to look," Todd yelled at the sight.  
  
"Hey what's going on…oh," Freddy said sounding mad at the fact he was woken up. Colossus came down but didn't say anything he did however had a very shocked look on his face.  
  
"'eh what's going on down 'er," John said walking down. "Whoa mate didn't know you were the kind that like the Shelia's on top…I only do that if she's good," John said smirking at them.   
  
"Who's good at what?" Pietro asked speeding down stairs. "Ahhh my virgin eyes have been blinded now," he yelled while covering his eyes with his hands. John rolled his eyes at the virgin statement but he kept his focus on Rogue and Remy.  
  
Kitty ran towards the commotion downstairs with the pink kitten, which she had decided to name cherry. She accidentally tripped on Pietro's foot causing Cherry to fly out of her hand.  
  
"Noooooooooo" Kitty yelled while looking at the poor kitten and as she fell down the stairs. Before she hit the ground five pairs of arms caught her. When she was safely on the ground eight pair of eyes watched as 'Cherry' landed in a open trash can that was just a couple of feet from them. After hearing it land with a thud Kitty ran to it. The other five turned their attention back to the two on the couch.   
  
"So uhh you two cozy?" John asked trying to hold back a laugh. Rogue blushed and quickly tried getting off gambit but her foot tripped of his leg causing her to fall on the floor. Unfortunately Remy tried catching her, which caused him to fall with her and reverse the position, meaning he was straddling her.  
  
"Mmmhmm they look very cozy," Pietro commented.  
  
"Oui believe me Mon Amies Remy really comfortable here," Remy said giving his fiends a cocky smile.  
  
The boys grinned, Kitty was to busy trying to get banana stains off of Cherry she was also mumbling "who the heck ate a banana and threw the stupid peel here, haven't they heard of the kitchen trash." While she kept talking to herself the boys started hooting and making whistling sounds finally get Rogue really annoyed.  
  
"Shut-up already and you…get the heck off me,"  
  
"Whatever you want chere," Remy said standing up and then offered his hand to help her get up which she ignored.  
  
"What time is it?" She asked they boys who still had their eyes on her and gambit.  
  
"7:00" Todd said looking at the clock on the wall.  
  
"Shit…can you give us a ride to the mansion?" Rogue asked Remy while tilting her head to look at him.  
  
"Whatever you want chere," Remy said stretching.  
  
"Thahnks…Kitty let's go," Rogue told her and walked towards the door. Remy was following close behind her and dragged Kitty along who was asking him if they could stop by the drycleaners.   
  
When they were gone Todd said, "Whoa Rougey and Gambit…I'm shocked."  
  
"I'm not," Pietro responded and walked back upstairs.  
  
"Me neither," Pyro said and walked towards the kitchen wit a big smile on his face, It was time to make breakfast  
  
Kitty and Rogue walked into the mansion but felt something was wrong…it was quiet…to quiet.  
  
"Like why is it so quiet?" Kitty whispered to Rogue.  
  
"Ah dunno but lets go check."  
  
"Both walked up the stairs and walked in to the room Amara and Jubilee shared only to find it empty.  
  
"OK that's totally weird."  
  
"Lets check with Tabby, they're probably there," Rogue said closing the door and then opening Tabitha and Rahne's door…it was empty too.  
  
Oh gawd not them too Rogue thought and ran into Jean's room.  
  
"Jean wake up!"  
  
"Huh what?"  
  
"Where is everybody?"  
  
"I don't know probably sleeping like I was until somebody interrupted me," she said being moody.  
  
Someone's PMSing Rogue thought before saying, "aren't you forgetting something?"  
  
"What?" Danielle asked sitting up in her bed.  
  
"Like uhh we don't know…school," Kitty yelled. Both Danielle and Jean got up quickly and started running around while mumbling and cursing. Rogue walked out of their room and walked over to the boy's side opening Roberto and Ray's door and found what she was looking for.  
  
"JUBILATION LEE, AMARA AQUILLA, RAHNE SINCLAIR, and TABITHA SMITH get your Asses up this instant."  
  
Amara and Roberto sat up on his bed startled. Jubilee also sat up from her position on Ray's bed and Ray stirred but didn't wake. Jubilee started tickling his feet in hopes that he'd get up which he did. Sam was sleeping on the floor with his head under one of the bed and there was a wolf curled up next to him. Sam hit his head on the bed when he sat up and Rahne growled until she noticed who shouted, she then whimpered and transformed into her girl form. Bobby and Tabitha also got up and started whining and asking what the big idea was. Jubilee was the one that spoke.  
  
"Roguey your back I thought you were…you know where."  
  
"I was, we came back to get ready for school which is something you all should be doing!"  
  
"School?" Amara said confused.  
  
"Yeah, its Friday yah know…a school day."  
  
"School?" "Oh Shit!" "Ahh what am I going to wear?" was heard throughout the room and the girls almost knocked Rogue down while passing by her.  
  
"What are yah waiting fohr? Get up and wake the others," Rouge yelled at the poor jr. x boys and walked away.  
  
"Ah can't believe they all overslept," she mumbled while walking back to the girl's dormitories. Behind her she could hear the boys start fighting over the bathroom. Uhh…it's gonna be a loong day she thought while walking into her room and slamming the door behind her.  
  
Hour's later after school  
  
I'm so tired Rogue thought quickly walking up the stairs. She had been avoiding Elizabeth knowing she would be able to tell something was wrong. Behind her Kitty was walking at a slower pace but was pretty happy because Scott had stopped at the Drycleaners and now she had Cherry squeaky clean. Elizabeth walked in and ignored Warren following Rogue upstairs.  
  
Rogue got to her room and closed the door hoping Betts wouldn't follow but by the way her luck had been running she knew Betts wasn't that far away. She was right too because not two minutes later Elizabeth walked in.  
  
"Rogue where's Lex?" Elizabeth asked her.  
  
"Ah dunno but ah'm gonna take a bath," she answered and walked by her with a towel in her hand but after a couple of steps he couldn't move and soon she was pinned to a wall.  
  
"There's something your not telling me," Psylocke said, more of a statement than a question. Rogue just stared in to her violet eyes and Betsy looked back starting to go into her mind.  
  
Elizabeth hadn't taken the news well but had promised to not to tell anybody and try to contact Lexa or Wanda telepathically. Rogue thanked her but still went to take her bath.  
  
Hopefully everything will clear up soon was the only thought in her head as her whole body was under water except her head.  
  
Lex? Lexa please answer me!   
  
"Damn no luck" Elizabeth mumbles to herself as she tried contacting x-23.  
  
"Shit! Lets try someone else."  
  
Wanda? Hello is the Scarlet Witch home?   
  
Wanda lifted her head, Betts?   
  
Yeah glad you answered. Where are you guys? Are you guys OK?   
  
Yeah we're Ok except Lexa; she hasn't woken up since they brought her here. I'm starting to get worried.  
  
Where are you guys?   
  
I don't know…we can't see shit  
  
Don't worry, we'll find you soon. K?   
  
K…anyway it's not like we can go anywhere at the moment  
  
Good…don't panic…we'll be there ASAP  
  
Fine Fine Fine…Bye  
  
"Hey Wanda, what's wrong?" Lance asked because of the sudden silence.  
  
"It was Psylocke."  
  
"Oh, they still looking for us?"  
  
"No Lance, they're gonna let us stay here and be tortured by that stupid blonde bitch," Wanda said sarcastically.  
  
"What about X-23? Has she moved?"  
  
"No…" Wanda said and fell quiet watching her friend. Wake up soon Lex. I'm tired of being here…and I need a bath  
  
'Ring' 'Ring' 'Ring'   
  
"Like hello?"  
  
"ShadowCat"  
  
"Yeah…like who's this?"  
  
"It's Irene Alder. May I speak to Rogue?"  
  
"She's taking a bath at the moment but you can leave a message."  
  
"Tell her I know where she has to go to find what it is she wants to find."  
  
"OMG, you know where Lance is don't you? Please tell me I need to know."  
  
"Uhh…very well. You'll be able to find Avalanche, Scarlet Witch, and X-23 in a warehouse at (Insert name of a street)."  
  
"OMG Thank You Thank You Thank You," Kitty yelled on the verge of tears.  
  
"Do not forget to tell Rogue. Good Luck."  
  
"Thanks, Bye!"  
  
"Ahhh got to tell the others," She said and started dialing the number to the BoM while walking towards Elizabeth's room.  
  
Rogue got out of the bathroom in green sweats and a green tank top. She went to her mirror and applied all her makeup then walked over to her bed and that's when she saw it…another card.  
  
She picked it up and then walked back to the mirror and sat down on the chair in front of it. When she opened it she read:   
  
Meet me at 10:00 tomorrow morning come alone   
  
"Violets are Blue  
  
Roses are Red.  
  
On Valentine's Day  
  
You're friends will be dead"  
  
She read it a couple more times but then put it away in the drawer. She then looked at her reflection for a long time but started feeling sick and laid her head down into her hands. Well I have no idea what to expect tomorrow so I should fix any unsolved issues before I leave tomorrow. She lifted her head up and looked into the mirror, her eyes widened but then she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Can you stop scaring the shit out of me like that?"  
  
"Non, the element of surprise makes your expression cuter."  
  
"What are yah doing here?"  
  
"Came by to crack de code and try to find out who dis stalker EST."  
  
"Well you can't eight now. The teen 'adults' are having a meeting in the main control room."  
  
"Oh…what's wrong chere you don't look so good."  
  
"Um…just tired ah guess."  
  
"So we still on for tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah," Rogue said feeling a little uncomfortable. Hopefully he won't bring up yesterday cause I don't feel like talking about his 'fan club'…and I don't feel like fixing this issue.   
  
"About yesterday we got disturbed during our conversation maybe we should continue it…so we won't have to talk about it tomorrow."  
  
Who knows if they'll even be a tomorrow…oh well time to be an ice queen Rogue thought while looking at Remy and soon glaring at him.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about."  
  
"Rogue"  
  
"No…tomorrow will be our first date…and probably our last,"  
  
"Mais"  
  
"No listen to me. Do you really think it'd work out? We're to different, and plus we're on enemy sides."  
  
"Dat don't matter and you know it. Look at you and Wanda for example; you're on enemy teams yet you get along like best friends. We can make 'us' work."  
  
"I think you're forgetting other reasons we'll never make it work. I'm the ultimate virgin…and you…you're the ultimate playa. I can't touch. You'll get tired of me quickly and then you know what you'll do? The same thing you did yesterday…as soon as my back turn you'll be with countless other girls!"  
  
"They don't matter to me and neither de fact that you can't touch Rogue!"  
  
"Re"  
  
"Non Non listen to me. I know there are times when it looks like I'm just playing…but I'm not…at least not with you."  
  
Rogue looked down at the floor not wanting to meet his eyes but he lifted her chin up with a gloved finger. He looked straight into her green orbs and she once again got hypnotized into his red on black.  
  
"I knew there was something special 'bout you since the first time I laid eyes on you. That's why I kept going after you."  
  
They stayed quiet and just looked at each other until he got up and then so did she. (I have no idea when they sat down '''" but anyway…)  
  
"But who knows…maybe you're right. I have been wasting my time…I'll come back tomorrow and break de code. Tell me then whether we're gonna go on dat date"  
  
He walked towards the balcony doors but was stopped by Rogue pulling on his arm. He turned to see what she wanted but before he looked at her he felt her hand go to the back of his neck and push him towards her. Her lips didn't stay on his long, but it was long enough for both to feel.  
  
"Wow" Remy said feeling Dizzy at the same time.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow swamp rat," Rogue said while going and lying on her bed. Her face was the facing a wall but there was a huge smile on it.  
  
When Remy snapped out of it he looked at her for a couple of seconds and left…but not before leaving his calling card.  
  
When Kitty went to her room Rogue was already sleeping. She didn't fail to see the queen of Hearts card in her hand though. Guess Gambit came by…I hate not telling her but it'll be better without her there. I mean they are after her anyway kitty thought while also thinking about what decision she, Pietro, John, and Elizabeth had come up with.  
  
They are gonna get Wanda, Lance, and Lexa back…but they were going to do it without Rogue. She'll be safer away from there…we still don't even know who it is or what they want from her. We're doing the right thing Kitty thought laying in bed and closing her eyes only to open them minutes later and saying, "Aren't we?" while looking at Rogue's sleeping figure.  
  
Remy got to the house and noticed that Pietro and John stopped talking as soon as he walked in. He raised an eyebrow at them but went upstairs. He was to confuse and tired to try and figure out what it was they were hiding.  
  
When he was inside the room he sheared with John he laid down on his bed and got lost in his thoughts.  
  
What is it about her…she's just another fille and a bitchy one at that. At least that's what I thought…yet she's de one that had me pouring my heart out. Je ne sais pas what I'm gonna do with her…mais I have to find out who dis stupid stalker is tomorrow He closed his eyes hoping to go to sleep right away but couldn't. He kept picturing Rogue's face, he smiled at that and thought she's a great kisser…wonder if she knows Then he fell soundly asleep.  
  
An: So what do you guys think? Good…bad…Let me know Ahhh I was really nervous doing the ROMY I'm not sure I liked it much but hope u guys did Now question time  
  
Question: If someone were to get hurt would you guys want them to be shot or stabbed?  
  
Let me know love all of ya - UHW 


	12. Reunions

Review responses  
  
iLoVeLoGaN- yay glad u liked and yay i gave u what u wanted which was ROMY (U may not be happy with me at the end of this chap hint hint) Hope u keep reading   
  
Anigen- Glad u liked hope u like this chap   
  
enchantedlight- I know but don't worry Kitty will feel a little bit of guilt Hope u like this chap  
  
DemonicGambit - Yay i'm not as predicatable as i thought so the kiss shocked ya huh? I thought it'd be cute since she doesn't know what to expect so that might have been her only chance. Assassin booty will be kicked this chappy. Hope ya like   
  
Scarlet Suicide- Yay glad u liked hope ya like this one too   
  
Star-of-Chaos- Glad u liked the chap, i hope u like this one too   
  
ishandahalf - I agree guns aren't cool ;; but yay the ROMY is da best in the whole wide world lol. Glad u liked it Hope u like this chap too   
  
HanatheWreck- blushes Aww Thanks...i love being loved...lol Ahhh u don't like cliffies (who does?), anyhoo I don't think yur gonna like the end of this chap cause it's a HUGE cliffhanger (I think) But hope u like it anyway   
  
gabrielle- thanks I'm glad yur liking it, hope u like this one too   
  
crazyspaceystracey- It's Ok u didn't review last chap...at least u read and enjoyed it I 4give u for not having Jonda on the next chap 4 Enough is Enough...mostly cause yur gonna hate me at the end of this chap ''' Hope u like it anyway though and u gave me the idea 4 the title 4 this chap so THANKS   
  
DemonRogue13- glad u liked it, hope ya like this one 2   
  
An: Hello my wonderful readers This chap is up on time soo YAY. The action in this chap probably sucks but hope ya forgive me I've never written action yet…so yeah. I hope u guys like and review.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Kitty woke up to the sound of her alarm and the opened her eyes to see it was 8:30. The guys had decided to meet at 9:15 and now Kitty was beginning to get nervous. She had butterflies in her stomach and looking at rogue didn't help much.  
  
Why do I feel so guilty? She thought to herself only to hear, maybe because you know she's like gonna be way pissed off that you're going on a rescue mission to save her best-friends without her  
  
She got up and got dressed then went down to get something to eat; when she finished she went back to her room and found that Rogue was already up.  
  
"Hey" she told her.  
  
Rogue just nodded at her but then asked, "Where are yah going this early in the morning?"  
  
"Jogging, Betts will probably join me."  
  
"Maybe ah should go…yah know gotta lose some pounds."  
  
"NO!" Rogue looked at Kitty like she'd gone bonkers.  
  
""You don't have to lose any pounds. Have you looked in the mirror? You're beautiful," Kitty said trying to cover up for yelling out.  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Yeah…well I'm going to go ask Betts but first I'm going to the bathroom," Kitty said walking away.  
  
"K" Rogue said looking at her weirdly.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
"Uhh" Lexa moaned.  
  
"Lexa you're finally up, thank god!" Wanda yelled. At the same time Belladonna walked in.  
  
"Now that you're up it's temp (time) to tell you Pourquoi you're here. In a bout a week I'm suppose to be marring the most amazing handsome homme in de world."  
  
"What's that got to do with us?" Wanda asked interrupting her.  
  
"That has a lot to do with you because you're friend has stolen him. She probably brain washed him or used a love potion. Remy said he loved me and only me," Belladonna mumbled like a child while pulling the pedals of a red flower.  
  
Wanda looked at her and thought, they think John and I are crazy…well they haven't met this nutcase  
  
"Now you're friend is going to pay! Oh yes she is…she'll wish she'd never laid eyes on Remy Lebeau."  
  
"What exactly are you going to do about it hag?" Belladonna turned her cold blue eyes to Wanda.  
  
"I'm going to…KILL her and then you know what? I'm going to bring her here so you can see her mangled body…then I'll kill you three."  
  
"Your sick"  
  
Belladonna laughed and walked away but before closing the door she said, "I'm not leaving Bayville without Remy and that means no matter what…you will die."  
  
After she left it was quiet and then, "Who the hell was that crack whore?"  
  
"The stupid Bee-otch who's had me here for almost a week," Wanda said.  
  
"Hey X-23," Lance said, "How are you feeling?"  
  
"A little dizzy and I'm blindfolded…but thanks for asking Lance."  
  
"Lexa can you untie yourself?"  
  
"Damn Wanda, I barely woke up and that's your first question."  
  
"Lex"  
  
"No No, don't talk to me Wanda."  
  
"FINE…we'll just let Rogue die and then die after her," Wanda yelled.  
  
"Chill…I was just kidding. Let some of my dizziness wear off then…we're outta here………Dibs on the blonde bitch."  
  
"Aww but I wanted her," Wanda whined.  
  
"Guys, I don't think you'll be able to get her since…SHE WENT OFF TO KILL ROGUE" Lance yelled.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
While Kitty went into the bathroom went to Betts and Lexa's room.  
  
"Hey luv" Betts said as Rogue walked in.  
  
"Hey, ah just wanted to ask yah when you're coming back from jogging?"  
  
"Jogging?" Betts asked.  
  
"Yea Kitty just told meh you are going jogging."  
  
"Oh that jog, yeah yeah. Why what's up?" Betts asked hoping Rogue didn't suspect anything.  
  
"Oh It's just gambit's coming by and ah not gonna be here so ah was hoping yah two would be here to help him just incase he needed it."  
  
"Umm I don't know when we'll be back…where are you going?"  
  
"Meh…I'm gonna go get some doughnuts…cause I' sotra hungry and stuff."  
  
"That sounds good…um don't worry I think of something for you prob."  
  
"Thanhks, ah'll talk to yah later."  
  
"Bye" Elizabeth called out while thinking shit.  
  
A couple of minutes after Rogue left Kitty walked into the room.  
  
"You ready to go?"  
  
"Actually Luv, change of plans"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm gonna stay and wait for gambit, he's going to try and figure out who's after Rogue using the cameras around the mansion."  
  
"Ok, well I better go before I'm late," Kitty said and walked out of the room. Elizabeth walked to her balcony and watched kitty walk to the gates. After a minute or two Lance's jeep stopped in front of her and she got in. Good Luck Elizabeth gave them the message telepathically. Kitty looked up at her briefly and then they took of.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Rogue was dressed and finished eating, she had snuck some food up to her room hoping Betts wouldn't walk in on her. She looked at the alarm clock after a couple of minutes and noticed it was 9:30.  
  
Time to go she thought and made her way down stairs and outside the mansion. Thirty minutes later she was in front of the deserted warehouse. She walked in and was a little creeped (is that a word?) out by the emptiness and silence.  
  
"Hello?" she yelled loudly but got no answer.  
  
"Hello?" she tried again while walking up the stairs to the second floor. When she reached it she noticed that the room was empty except for a table in the middle of the room. She walked over to it and saw another card, carefully she picked it up and opened it and looked around to make sure this wasn't some kind of trap.   
  
The card read: Your Dead, in a red liquid, which made her, think it was blood. She dropped it and heard noise above her; she looked up only to see many wooden boards coming towards her.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
About five minutes after Rogue left, a sneaky Cajun thief dropped onto her balcony. He walked in and found a beautiful girl…unfortunately it wasn't the beautiful girl he wanted to see.  
  
"Psylocke."  
  
"Gambit."  
  
"Where's Rogue?"  
  
"She went to get some breakfast but asked me to help you if you needed help," Elizabeth answered. He nodded at her and then she added, "Follow me I'll show you were the control room is." After saying that she started sneaking around like if she was a spy, and she was doing it very badly. Gambit rolled his eyes at her sneaking skills but followed her anyway.  
  
"Ok we're here," Betts, said showing him the room.  
  
"Merci (thank you)" Remy said and sat down on a chair and got to business. Elizabeth impatiently paced behind him as he tried breaking the code not to mention annoying the hell out of him too.  
  
"Got it," Remy said after five minutes.  
  
"Great!" Elizabeth said while looking at the screens over his shoulder.  
  
"Dis camera is outside of Rogue's balcony window, now lets find out who her visitor EST," Remy said rewinding the tape.  
  
"AHHH stop the tape…I thought I saw something," Betts putting a finger on the screen. Remy stopped and both watched as a blonde girl jumped from the tree to the balcony then used a hairpin to open the door.  
  
"She's good," Elizabeth mumbled as Remy's eyes went wide and he whispered, "Belladonna."  
  
"Bellawho?"  
  
"Merde" Remy shouted and ran back to Rogue's room leaving a confused Psylocke. He was going to jump out of the balcony but remembered Betsy had said Rogue went to breakfast and remembered that all the cards said that something would happen on Valentine's, which just happened to be that day. He then remembered how he had seen her last night and walked over to her mirror table. He opened the drawer and found the card. After reading it his eyes narrowed and he quickly left the room.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
'Snikt'   
  
"Ha…I love these claws," Lexa said moving her hands around and then took her blind off. "Oh oh I think I've gone blind," she said.  
  
"No idiot…the lights are out. Now hurry up and untie me…I need blood to circulate in my hands again or thy might just fall off," Wanda snapped.  
  
"I'm going I'm going…sheesh a kidnapped scarlet Witch equals an even bitchier one," Lexa said feeling her way to find Wanda. After freeing Wanda and Lance she asked, "OK, what now?'  
  
"What do you mean what now…we're gonna get out of here and kick major ass," Wanda replied feeling her way to the door. When she found Lexa and lance found her and stood behind her.  
  
"You guys ready for what's behind this door?"  
  
"Bring it on," Lexa said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah," Lance answered and with that Wanda opened the door. The people in the warehouse turned to the open door and Wanda walked out with X-23 and Avalanche close behind.  
  
"BOO" she said as her hands started glowing, X-23 claws popped out and Lance's eyes rolled to the back of his head…and the earth shook.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
"Ok, so what's our plan of attack?" Pietro asked.  
  
"Go in and kick their asses,' John answered with enthusiasm.  
  
"Yup that's the plan, and we all know what weapons we're using, right?"  
  
"Yeah…fire power, phasing, and speed," Kitty said.  
  
"Right"  
  
"Alright mates time to go," John said walking towards the jeep and being followed by the other two.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
'BANG' the boards hit the floor but luckily Rogue moved out of the way and was safe. She looked down at them and then looked up to see where they came from.  
  
"That was a very nice dodge,' a woman's voice said. Rogue looked around trying to find out where it came from.  
  
"Are you scared," the voice asked with an evil chuckle.  
  
"NO! Ah'm suppose tah be scared just because ah can't see yah…that's STUPID. I dunno what game yah plahying an' I really don't care. Ah just want ya tah let mah friends go."  
  
"You're being very demanding for someone in a tight spot."  
  
"Yahre being very annoying fohr some one I don't know."  
  
"I ca have your friends killed by just pressing this button," the voice said and then walked out of her hiding place. Rogue eyed the blond girl with blue eyes and slim figure, she also noticed the girl had a cell phone in her hand.  
  
"Mah friends aren't stupid…ah do howeva ah feel bad for the dumbass babysitting them."  
  
"I really don't think they'll manage to anything being tied up and all…but why would my people have to worry?"  
  
"Because by the end of the night…they'll be in the hospital."  
  
"I doubt it…but I do think you'll be in the hospital bleeding to death," the girl said and attacked Rogue. She threw punched and kicks but Rogue dodged them all. The girl tried punching Rogue but she easily dodged it and kicked her in the midriff.  
  
The girl leaned over in pain and started walking backwards as Rogue got into fighting position. The girls' blues eyes turned cold and then she took out little daggers. She threw them at Rogue who dodged them but wasn't to fast for one of them which pinned her sweater to the wall behind her. Rogue pulled it off and turned to look at the blonde and that's when she noticed that a dagger was heading straight to her face.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Fire surrounded the screaming men, "Hahaha, I thought this would've been a little harder," Pyro said.  
  
"Speak for yourself," Kitty said phasing through attacks a brunette girl was giving her. Pietro was running circles around many of them and soon had them flying in a whirlwind.  
  
"I'm having fun too…wonder why the others didn't just attack these goons," Pietro said stopping and having the men fall on their butts and then run away like sissies.  
  
"Hey, like where did everybody go?" Kitty asked noticing that there was nobody around except the unconscious people.   
  
"Someone had to be a big idiot and scare them away," Pietro said while pointing at Pyro chasing his own fire horses and laughing like a maniac.  
  
"I feel bad for whoever marries that," Kitty said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Yeah me too…Hey dork. Stop we still have to go in there and rescue them," Pietro yelled at John who stopped.  
  
"Right," he answered and walked over to them. When the three were together the walked towards the entrance on the warehouse, when they were right in front of it the doors opened and a really tough looking guy was seen. The three got in fighting positions but then the guy fell to his knees and another figure was seen behind him.  
  
Wanda walked out and squinted at the sun…this being the first time to see it in what seemed like years.   
  
"Wanda!" Pietro and Kitty yelled while John just started at her as if I was his first time seeing her.  
  
"Pietro? Kitty? John…what are you guys doing here?" Wanda asked confused.  
  
"We…um…came to rescue you," John answered stuttering.  
  
"Well you're a little to late," Wanda said looking at him. "Um" was the only sound he made.  
  
"Where's Lance?"  
  
"And Lexa?" Pietro and Kitty asked. Wanda turned to them and said, "they're still inside. It looks like the loyal ones are still here," She commented talking about the assassins. Kitty and Pietro walked in and Wanda watched them.  
  
"Wanda then turned to John who was just staring at her, after a while of uncomfortable silence (and feelings) she asked, "What? Is there something on my face?"  
  
"As a matter of fact…yeah there is," John answered with a smirk.  
  
"What? Where?" Wanda asked putting her hand on her face.  
  
"It's dirt…" John said and walked towards her. When he was in front of her, he lifted her chin with his index finger and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. Making the scarlet Witch do something she doesn't do often…blush. (AWWWWWWWWWWW I can imagine that sooo clearly and it's sooooo CUTE lol)  
  
They were just staring in each other eyes, slowly leaning but not breathing being afraid of ruining the moment. As soon as they were an inch apart though they heard cars…and lost of them. Both turned to see what it was and then Wanda said, "Shit…I forgot."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The main guy Julien…he called for backup."   
  
"Oh"  
  
"Well…you ready to have some fun," she asked the pyromaniac while smirking.  
  
"You kiddin…I was born for this luv," John answered walking towards the guys who had gotten out of the vans and failing to see the look of surprise on Wanda's face at being called 'luv' by the hot Aussie.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Rogue closed her eyes and waited the pain but nothing came. When she opened her eyes she saw Gambit standing in front of her with the dagger in hand.  
  
"Still using de same ol' tricks Belle?"  
  
"Remy, Mon amore."  
  
"What are you doing here Belle?" Remy asked not smiling his usual charming smile.  
  
Belladonna rushed and went to hug him then gave him a big kiss on the lips, which he didn't respond to. "Don't be a silly garcon…have you forgotten out wedding is next week?" She asked in a sweet voice.  
  
"Wedding?" Rogue echoed and both Remy and Belladonna turned to look at her.  
  
"Oui…Wedding," she answered and brought up her left hand and showing off the diamond engagement ring. "That's what I've been trying to tell you all along…"  
  
"Belle" Remy said in a stern warning voice.  
  
"You're messing with a taken man," Belladonna told Rogue smirking evilly at her. Rogue's eyes and mouth were opened wide because of the shock. Remy walked out of Belle's embrace and walked towards Rogue.  
  
He grabbed her by the arms and said, "Rogue".  
  
She forcefully pulled her arms out of his and yelled, "Don't touch meh!" He stared into her eyes and felt like shit. Her eyes showed disappointment, depression and disapproval. (Yay parallel sentence structure…my English teach would be proud )   
  
She turned around and left, Remy stared after until she was out of his sight. Belladonna walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, he harshly pushed her away.  
  
"Remy?"  
  
"What the hell are you doing here Bella?"  
  
"I'm…de wedding…je t'aime"  
  
"Well I don't, who do you think I left New Orleans," he replied harshly and started walking away.   
  
"Remy don't…you know how dangerous I can be," Belladonna said as a threat seconds later she found herself pinned to the wall.  
  
"You know I can be very dangerous too," Remy said an evil glint in his eyes.  
  
"Remy…you're hurting me," she whined.  
  
"Dat's de point chere," he said letting her go and putting his hands on the wall behind her. He then moved and started walking before he reached the stairs he said, "Go home Belladonna."  
  
She watched him and failed to notice that the wall behind her was glowing red.  
  
Remy was outside and was watching the second floor, it wasn't until he heard the explosion and saw the building that he walked away.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Kitty was phasing threw people like crazy while next to her Lance was punching a couple of guys in the face. Upstairs Lexa and Pietro were fighting with more assassins. Pietro kept running circles around them and tripping them…basically confusing them and annoying the heck out of them.  
  
X-23 on the other hand was giving the guys around her no mercy. They guys were definitely going to hate her in the morning for the broken noses, black eyes and bruises.  
  
"Hey, I think we should go outside now," Pietro said watching her punch a guy in the face over and over again.  
  
"Huh?" she said looking over at him. "Fine…I think we're done up here anyway," she said letting the guy fall to the ground.  
  
"Now…long time no see…huh?" Pietro said walking to her.  
  
"Mmhmm…one day and a couple of hours," she answered as he snaked his arms around her waist and he leaned in for a kiss but then…  
  
"Where's my ring?" she asked.  
  
Woman…so demanding he thought while leaning back.  
  
"You want it now?"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Fine" he said taking the ring out and putting it on her finger as if they were going to get married. She then seemed satisfying and gave him a light kiss… which didn't satisfy him as he tried getting her to open her mouth…which she did.  
  
They passionately kissed but then broke it off for air, "Come on, lets go out," He said with a goofy smile.  
  
"Right behind ya" she replied and then Pietro replied, "Not really" and sped away. He fell to notice a guy jump X-23 from behind as soon as he walked past the door.  
  
Pietro got outside and noticed that there were still lots of guys to get rid of so he got to work. Lance and Kitty were still in the warehouse and John and Wanda were still kicking major booty outside. Julien thought this would be the best time to escape so he ran out of the warehouse and ran to the back of it hopping no one had seen him.  
  
Wanda saw this and when she saw him she growled, "Julien…John," she called to the Australian who looked up to look at her.  
  
"Get the rest of the guys out of the warehouse then tell Lance to bring it down," she ordered while walking towards the back of the warehouse.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"To get revenge," she answered with a dark look on her face and walked out of sight. After about a minute John called Pietro and told him to get the others out and tell "Rocky to do his thing" while burning the butts of some assassins and then walking after Wanda.  
  
Pietro looked after him then ran circles around all the guys that were left hoping to scare them off which worked because after he stopped they an off. He then ran inside the warehouse and got Kitty and Lance out and also gave Lance the order Wanda had given. They stood in front of the warehouse as Lance's eyes rolled to the back of his head and the earth trembled.  
  
"Where's Lexa," Pietro asked while looking around.  
  
"I don't know…wasn't she like with you?" Kitty asked.  
  
"She was right behind me when I got out…I think. Shit," Pietro said and ran inside the warehouse. He found Lexa fighting with some guy but he quickly grabbed her and headed back down stairs ignoring the window that broke a couple of feet away from him. He stopped outside next to Lance with a very confused X-23 in his arms. The four stared as the ware hose came out and then they heard a blood-curling scream.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
While that was happening Wanda was in the back trying to find Julien but had no luck because there wasn't any trace off him. She turned around making her way back to the rest and failed to see Julien come out of his hiding place, dagger in hand. He threw it at her back and she kept walking not knowing she was in danger…but some one who did see it was John.  
  
He ran towards Wand, "John? What are you doing?" she asked as she saw him going towards her. He pushed her away before the dagger could reach her but in the process of saving her got caught in the middle. He cried out in pain as the dagger stabbed him on his chest. Wanda who had fallen when pushed out of the way watched this in horror. She looked at John who had fallen to the ground and the turned her gaze to Julien, scaring the shit out of him as it seemed like there was fire in her eyes.  
  
She got up as her hands turned a dark blue and her eyes narrowed into slits. All of a sudden he started screaming as his body floated up in the air and was thrown towards the warehouse crashing into a window. Her eyes showed pure hatred as she looked at the warehouse come crumbling down, but her eyes softened when she looked down at John. She fell to the ground next to him lifting his upper body so she could hold him.  
  
"John…you'll be Ok…I swear…please hold on…" Wanda told him as she rocked him back and forth in her arms.  
  
"Wanda?" he said as he brought his hand up to touch her cheek…it never reached. His hand fell and his blue eyes stared into hers before closing.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO" Wanda yelled as her tears fell on his face.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
AN: AHHHH please don't kill me Jonda & Romy fans, if u kill me u won't know what happens next. Hope it was entertaining...lol...ahh please don't flame me ''' at least Lancitty and X-eitro are Ok...he he he 4 now...j/k don't want those fans to be pissed at me too, I'll try to update Asap so no worries. So what do u guys think? U think Johnny will be Ok? What about Romy? Ahhh have I really destroyed any chance for my to favorite couples? Stay tune to find out. So please Review and see u next time, love u all - UHW 


	13. Heartache, Hook up, and Horsing around

Anigen- I love John too ...hmmm do u think i'm evil enough to kill John?...lol u have to read to find out   
  
roguewannabe29- I'm glad u love the story that makes me feel very happy. Yup Belle was the one sending all the notes good thing Remy blew her off the tried killing her with the whole warehouse thing though...lol. Ahh calm down, breath...lol Hmmm is John alive or DEAD...lol read on and find out   
  
Star-of-Chaos- I know...Remy just keeps digging deeper holes for himself in each chap lol. I'm still not sure what i'll make Rogue do to him. hopefully something evil...j/k lol  
  
enchantedlight- Ahhh i know poor John. What have i done...lol to find out his condition u have to keep reading. Hope ya like this chap   
  
DemonRogue13- i'm glad u enjoyed thanks for telling me about the fight's i wasn't sure if i was doing them right. Hope u like this chap.  
  
ishandahalf- Yay i know Remy did blow off the crack whore (loved that part lol) Aww don't despair Romy may have not reached it's end...yet Ahhh j/k remind me not to piss u off again lol...hmmm John DEAD or ALIVE? Keep reading and you'll find out lol hope ya like Anyhoo also wanted to tell u that i LOVED "Tease" ROMY Rocks it was ever so great lol   
  
GreenFairyGirl88- I hope my updating time was ok for you lol to find out if John lived all u have to do is scroll down Hope u like  
  
Amieva- Ah JONDA one of may fave couples...but the question is will it live on...hmmm lol (Don't worry 'hint hint')  
  
Scarlet Suicide- lol aww i feel awful...don't cry...I hope my updating time was ok and that i didn't keep u waiting long Aww lol thanks i love being loved lol. I think Remy catching the dagger was sexy lol. JONDA and ROMY rule 4ever and ever and ever lol By the way I'm just loving yur fics "Somebody help me" and "Seven Fifty Nine" so hope u update soon   
  
crazyspaceystracey   
  
lol u liked the scream...was that over dramatic (hope not) lol wow u know me to well since u already know John's condition keep reading something tells me u might like this chap (hint hint)  
  
DemonicGambit- lol ahhh don't hate me lol Thanks glad u like the Assassins getting their booty's kicked Hmmm am i soo evil that i would destroy any chance for ROMY & JONDA my all time favorite couples...to find out keep reading lol by the way did i do ok with the updating time?  
  
Mel- Glad u liked it I love ROMY fanfic too. I agree Gambit is HOT, hmmm so freakin hot i love him wish he were real but even if he was i'd let rogue keep him cause they are too cute together hope u like this chap  
  
An: Ok people time to find out if I was Evil enough to kill JOHN...dun dun dun...did he live...have I really killed JONDA and ROMY...Scroll down and find out (laughs evily) Ha Ha HA HA (chokes on coke) uh uh...I'm OK...lol Hope ya like and ya Review   
  
Chapter 13  
  
Rogue was in a daze. She had gone to the park and sat on a bench, probably looking like a crazy bum just looking out in space but now she found herself in front of the X-mansion. She made her up to her room hoping not to bump into anybody. She opened the door to her room and walked in not bothering to turn the light on. She didn't know why but now that she was at the mansion she felt like crying. She bit her lip so no tears could come out. She leaned on the door and stayed was so out of it she didn't notice the other person in the room. (Dun Dun Dun…who could it be?)  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" the figure shouted in the dark room. Rogue turned the lights and saw someone she wasn't expecting to see. After a minute of just looking at her Rogue ran towards the person and hugged them.  
  
"Rogue…what's wrong?" Lexa asked knowing something was wrong because of the action and the way Rogue looked. Rogue didn't answer making Lexa worry.  
  
"You know Gambit keeps calling…I have like a thousand messages…something about being 'Sorry', 'What about our Date?' and 'I promise to make it up'…What happened?"  
  
Rogue didn't answer but did something that scared the shit out of Lexa and would have done the same to Wanda. Rogue broke down and started crying on her.   
  
"Rogue…what's wrong? Lexa asked more forcefully. After not getting any answer she decided it was better to stop asking and slowly moved to Rogue's bed dragging her along with her. After a couple of minutes later she noticed that Rogue had stopped and she looked down at her face only to notice that usually feisty Goth was asleep. Lexa got up making sure not to wake, then walked over to the stereo leaving it on one of Kitty's slow jams station. She looked at Rogue's sleeping form one more time before walking out the door.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
He stared at her not knowing exactly what to say, if he say's the wrong thing he'll probably end up outside the room kissing the floor.  
  
"Uh…maybe you should go get some rest." She turned to start into blue eyes identical to hers.  
  
"NO…I'm not moving from here. I'm the reason he's even here," Wanda said turning to look at her twin.  
  
"Well you can't stay here all day, it's not healthy. Anyway you've been here without moving for hours now," Pietro yelled at her. Wanda's eyes narrowed and she was going to snap back but was interrupted.  
  
"Do remember that this is like a hospital and there is an unconscious body right next to you," Lexa scold them after she walked in. Wanda didn't say anything after that but turned her attention back to an unconscious John.  
  
Today she had done something she hadn't done since her father forced her into the insane asylum…she had cried. There was something that was bugging her though…it was over John. Yeah she considered him her friend but why had she cried over him. If it were Pietro she would have teased him for being a dumbass, if it were her dad she would have jumped for joy and planned a party, and if it were Rogue she would have been worried and scolded the bitch for not being careful…but it was John and she had cried. Something she had learned in life was to be strong and independent. Crying was a sign of weakness…yet she had done it without hesitation as she watched John bleed and close his blue eyes.  
  
'Why? Why? Why?' she kept screaming in her head as she intently watched his face. She got pulled out of her thoughts by smacking sounds, she looked up and saw Pietro whisper something in Lexa's ear then attack her neck with kisses.  
  
She raised any eyebrow, which Lexa noticed. "Why don't you leave us alone for a while," she told Pietro who gave her a long kiss before walking out of the room.  
  
"That's just freaky…you and my brother. I don't think I'll ever get used to it but I can't wait to see Rogue's face when you tell her," Wanda said smirking.  
  
"Talking about Rogue…she got home a couple minutes ago…I think something's wrong."  
  
"Why? What happened?"  
  
"Well…she kinda…cried herself to sleep."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Yeah I know and I'm worried."  
  
"Rogue…top Goth…really big bitch I call my best friend…her…cry."  
  
"Yeah…why are you so surprised?"  
  
"I don't see it happening," Wanda answered.  
  
"Well I'm sure she could say the same about you but you cried today too so…"  
  
"Ok Ok…what happened?"  
  
"I don't know…I just know it has something to do about Gambit."  
  
"You think it has anything to do with Pieces of Blond Shit?" Wanda asked.  
  
"I don't know…maybe," Lexa answered and then both stayed quiet.  
  
"What did Mr. McCoy say about John?" Lexa asked breaking the silence.  
  
"He's lucky…a couple of inches lower and it would have pierced his heart," Wanda answered looking at him with a weird expression.  
  
"Are you going to tell him?" Lexa asked.  
  
"Tell who what?"   
  
"Tell John that…" Lex begun but stopped when she noticed Wanda's confused expression.  
  
"Wow…you and Rogue are soo dense," Lexa said almost laughing.  
  
"What?" Wanda asked.  
  
"Never mind" Lex said walking out of the room leaving a confused Scarlet Witch with an unconscious Pyro.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"What's up?" Pietro said after she shut the door to the room. He was sitting in a chair facing the big window showing her sister just looking at John.  
  
"Nothing," she said and was going to pass by him but he leaned over and garbed her by the waist pulling her onto his lap.  
  
"You sure?" He asked then nibbled on her earlobe making her give a low moan as he hit a sensitive spot.  
  
"You two like totally need a room," Kitty commented from her position on Lance's lap who was sitting on another chair just a couple of feet away.  
  
"Shut it," Lex said not turning to look at her.  
  
"Pietro did you tell Wanda to get some rest and that we'll watch over John?" Lance asked looking at her through the window.  
  
"Ya but she told me to fuck off," Pietro said then the others turned to look at him. He looked at them then said, "Ok those weren't her exact words…but that's basically what she meant."  
  
"Let's go outside…watching Pyro is getting me depressed," Kitty said white getting off of Lance's lap and grabbing his hand so he would follow.  
  
"You guys coming," he asked. Pietro started getting up but Lexa said, "In a minute," and Lance and Kitty walked out of view.  
  
"Why are we staying?" asked his blue streaked girlfriend.  
  
"I want to see if Wanda's a little less dense when she thinks no one's watching," she answer and went to a hunching position hiding behind the wall but peeking through the window every other second. Pietro would have followed if she weren't giving him a good view of her behind.  
  
"Pietro what are you waiting for?" she asked waiting for him to join her. After getting no answer she turned around to look at him and noticed what he was looking at, "Ahem" she said clearing her throat and getting his attention.  
  
"Oh…um right," he said and kneeled besides her. They both took a sneak peek at the window and just saw Wanda staring at John.  
  
"Sooo…why are we spying on my sister…I'm sure we can spend our time doing more interesting things," Pietro said slyly. Lexa rolled his eyes at him and said, "Shhh…just watch," and then took something out of her pocket.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Wanda was getting sleepy but kept herself awake by looking at the pyromaniac's face. She smiled while thinking; 'wow he looks soo cute when he's sleeping…maybe because he's not saying anything'.   
  
His hands were by his sides and Wanda carefully picked up the one closest to her. She lined hers up with his and noticed that they were much bigger and firmer then hers. 'Wonder what they're good at' she though then blushed. She gently traced each of his fingers with one of hers and the moved it along his arm up to his face. She touched his lips then went up to his eyebrows and rubbed them. She got up from sitting of the chair and pulled her hands through his hair trying to spike it up since the battle made his hair droop. Before she knew what she was doing she found herself a couple of inches away from his face.   
  
"What the hell is she doing?" Pietro angrily asked as he watched his sister get a little to close to one of his father's henchmen.  
  
"Shhh," was the only response Lexa gave him as she watched with a smirk on her face.  
  
Wanda was inching closer and closer. Her lips touched his (don't you wish he'd wake up NOW), after a second she quickly pulled back shocked at what she had done.  
  
"That's it…I'm going over there and slapping some sense into her," Pietro said getting up only to be pulled down by Lexa.  
  
"No…this was going to happened eventually," she said as she took out a remote control from her pocket. She then pushed a button then without getting up dragged a mumbling speed demon outside to meet lance and Kitty leaving the other two alone.  
  
Wanda looked over to the window to make sure no one had seen her show the action of affection, after seeing no one she dropped onto the chair flabbergasted.   
  
'Why did I…Ahhh gosh stupid stupid stupid sooo stupid' she kept yelling in her mind. Then she remembered what Lexa asked he earlier, Are you going to tell him. She turned back to Pyro but was startled when music began to play.   
  
She turned to the little radio in the med lab and walked over it to turn it off but found out she couldn't. 'Hmmm must be programmed' she though and walked back to the chair next to Johns bed. The song was playing softly but echoed throughout the quiet room. While she listened to some of the words the realization hit her like a pile of bricks.  
  
/It's just like heaven being here with you   
  
You're like an angel too good to be true   
  
But after all, I love you, I do   
  
Angel Baby, my Angel Baby   
  
When you are near me my heart skips a beat   
  
I can hardly stand on my own two feet   
  
Because I love you, I love you, I do   
  
Angel Baby, my Angel Baby/  
  
'OMG! Great I'm staring to sound like Kitty…I lo…no I can't…he's an annoying flame loving Aussie retard…not to mention he works for the person I want to kill…I don't love him…do I?' She grabbed his hand gently and looked at him. Then oddly enough she closed her eyes and started singling along with the music. She was so busy singing she didn't notice John's blue eyes open. He would have said something but he didn't want to disrupt how cute and emotional she looked singing along with the song. He looked down and noticed her hand was holding his making him blush slightly.  
  
/Oooh, I love you, ooooh I do   
  
No one could love you like I do   
  
Oooh, Ooohooo  
  
Please never leave me blue and alone   
  
If you ever go I'm sure you'll come back home   
  
Because I love you, I love you, I do   
  
Angel Baby, my Angel Baby   
  
Oooooh, I love you, oooh I do   
  
No one could love you like I do  
  
Oooh, Ooohooo Oooh Ooohooo/  
  
The song ended and Wanda opened her eyes to find a pyromaniac smiling at her. She jumped back making her hand drop his and then turned as red as her outfit (lol).  
  
"Hey," she said.  
  
"'Ey," he said with a bright smile making her turn redder if it were possible.   
  
"So uh…where are we?" he asked trying to break the tension.  
  
"The X-men med lab, we weren't sure where to take you but Kitty insisted on bringing you here and here we are," Wanda answered.  
  
"Wow and here I though I was gonna be a goner for sure," John said with a chuckle.  
  
Wanda scowled at him and said, "You could have…why did you do it?" in a serious tone.  
  
John's smile disappeared and responded in his own serious tone, "I'd rather see me in this bed than you." Wanda gave a slight smile and blush at the answer. The both stared at each other waiting for the other to say something.  
  
Since it looked like she wasn't going to say anything he decided to talk, "You know you have a beautiful singing voice luv."  
  
Wanda looked at him and said "thanks" hoping he didn't see her blush (once again). She got up from the chair and said, "Well your up now so I should go…I've been dying to take a shower." As she turned to leave he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him making the upper portion of her body to land on the bed and on him.  
  
Before she could say anything he pressed his lips to her not being sure of how she was going to react. He licked his lips causing her mouth to open. They played a little tongue war…until…  
  
"Ahem"  
  
Both opened their eyes and froze. Slowly Wanda got off the bed and accidentally touched Johns 's wound making him wince. The both turned their faces to look at the intruder only to find…Jean…Elizabeth…and Mr. McCoy.  
  
"Glad to see you up Mr. Allerdyce," Beast said making it look like he hadn't seen anything unusual. Elizabeth's mouth was wide open and gave Wanda a 'You better tell everything later' look, Jean was surprised and just kept looking at the two blushing mutants.  
  
"Well…I got go," Wanda said quickly then walked out the room but not without giving John was last look which he returned.  
  
"Well by the looks of it I think he'll be just fine," Jean said sharing a look with Betts.  
  
"Yup, actually I wouldn't be surprised if he made speedy recovery," Betts added and both telepaths shared a private laugh in their heads.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Outside Lance was lying on his back, his knees were up and legs his legs were open. Kitty's back was in between his leg, her head on his chest, and her hands were on his knees. Both were looking up at the stars.  
  
"It's beautiful…isn't it?" she asked.  
  
"Mhmm" Lance answered while thinking that some of the stars seemed to make up Kitty's face.   
  
"What do you guy's think?" Kitty asked the couple a couple of feet away from them. When she didn't get an answer both her and Lance turned to look at them to find them in a similar position. The only difference was that Pietro was in the same position Kitty was but his back was towards the sky and his faced seemed to be stuck in the crook of Lexa's neck. (''' Wow they've been going out for like three days and they can't keep their hands of each other lol)  
  
While Lexa was enjoying herself she thought, 'Can't believe this is the only thing that could get his mind of Wanda and Pyro…hmmm can't really say I'm complaining though' and she gave a small chuckle as she put her hand on his head and pulled him in deeper.   
  
"They really do need a room," Lance said. Kitty giggled and then slyly said, "You wanna join them?" Before he could answer she turned around and leaned up towards him. She started giving him kisses in the crook of his neck but slowly made her way up his chin and onto his lips. Lance of course wasn't complaining…that is until all four heard…'Snikt' (wouldn't it be evil to end the chap here?)  
  
Kitty's and Lexa's eyes opened wide knowing what had cause the noise. Lance and Pietro weren't worried until the heard the growling. The four mutants quickly got off each other and turned to face Wolverine.  
  
"Hey Mr. Logan."  
  
"Logan."  
  
Kitty and Lexa said looking at him and giggling uneasily while thinking, 'We're dead meet'. Lance and Pietro didn't say anything but they had the same thought in their head, 'Busted!'  
  
"Why don't you two go inside," he said growling at Lexa and kitty.  
  
"What? No way…we're not…" Lexa began but Kitty finished, "Leaving you a lone with our boyfriends."  
  
"Your what?" he yelled looking especially at Lexa, he already knew that there was something going on between Lance and Kitty but Lexa and Pietro were new news. Lexa giggled uneasily and threw a glare at Kitty before saying, "I knew there was someone I had to talk to," while Logan glared at her. She then cleared her throat and tried changing the subject.  
  
"Shouldn't you be resting? I heard that the mission to defeat Juggernaut was big, bad, and tiring."  
  
"I don't need no rest and stop changing the subject," he said while looking down at her. Lexa thanked God that it was dark outside and he couldn't see her face well. But for some reason someone really hated her because the lights around the mansion started to light up…exposing her black hair with blue streaks…which wolverine hadn't seen until then.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR?"  
  
"Uhh…I can explain," she said nervously.  
  
"You'll do it later…both of you go inside the mansion NOW!"  
  
"But Mr. Logan we already told you…"  
  
"You can always have extra danger room sessions with me this month…"  
  
"Bye Lance call me tomorrow," Kitty said giving Lance a quick kiss on the lips and almost running to the mansion. Lexa walked up to Pietro and hugged him whispering in his ear, "Call me tomorrow to tell me if your alive or just to find out if I am." she was going to walk away after but thought, 'I'm dead anyway' and pulled Pietro into a French Kiss. After she walked off ignoring Wolverine's glare.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Lexa walked into the mansion knowing that she was going to be in big trouble after Logan stopped doing whatever he was going to do with the boys. She walked past the rec room but then walked backwards towards it and walked in because she didn't like what she saw. The TV was on and it was showing a football game, Roberto and Ray were sitting on the couch that was leaned against the wall that had the big window facing the front of the mansion. She could easily tell that the boy's attention was no longer on the game but on the girls that were straddling them by the waist. Jubilee was on top of Ray and Amara was on top of Roberto. What pissed Lexa off though was that Amara and Jubilee's head were looking outside the window… which is funny because she could have sworn she was just out there making out with her man…giving these two a free show.   
  
"Ahem" she said with narrowed eyes. All four turned to Lexa and once they saw her they all blushed.  
  
"We're innocent," Ray and Roberto said at the same time blushing because of the position they were found in. Amara and Jubilee looked at each other and then at Lexa and said, "We didn't do it," blushing because of the fact they got caught spying.  
  
"What are you doing? Lexa asked with an 'I'm gonna kill you' face.  
  
"Um…chilling with the guys," Amara said.  
  
"Yeah…while watching football," Jubilee added.  
  
"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU," Lexa yelled so loud that everybody on the bottom half of the mansion could hear and charged towards them. She was running towards them but stopped suddenly but not on her by her own free will.   
  
"Wow Jubes, Mara…didn't know you guys liked giving lap dances," A voice behind Lexa said. Wanda walked into the room and then stood next to Lex letting go the hold she had on her knowing that she had calmed down.  
  
"Ahhh what's all the screaming about?" Kitty yelled while running in. "Oh…OHHHH…like wow when did this happen?" she asked looking at the teens on the couch. Ray, Roberto, Amara, and jubilee blushed again before the girls quickly got off.   
  
Kitty looked at them waiting for an explanation, Wanda stared at them with a perked eyebrow, and Lexa was looking at them but then her face looked up at the ceiling and it seemed like she was looking for something. Wanda noticed and asked, "What?"  
  
Lexa looked at her and then looked back up before saying, "He's here," she then turned around and ran upstairs. Wanda followed her while Kitty asked, "Who's where?" After she and Jubilee along with Amara ran after the two Goths. The two boys watched them go and Ray said, "Girls are weird," Roberto just nodded agreeing with him. Lexa followed by the others stopped in front of Rogue's room and without warning she opened the door.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
He quickly snuck in and found that the room was dark and quiet except for the low music playing. He walked to her bedside and looked down at her sleeping face. Funny how he thought she looked beautiful even though her mascara had run down to her cheeks along with some dried tears. The song that was playing when he arrived finished and another that he'd never heard started playing. 'Must be one of Shadowcat's stations'   
  
/All alone on a Sunday morning  
  
Outside I see the rain is falling, whoa oh..  
  
Inside I'm slowly dying  
  
But the rain will hide my crying, crying, crying  
  
And you  
  
Don't you know my tears will burn the pillow  
  
Set this place on fire  
  
'Cause I'm tired of your lies  
  
All I needed was a simple "Hello"  
  
But the traffic was so noisy that you could not hear me cry  
  
(I) I gave you my love in vain  
  
Now I'm all cried out, over you/  
  
'Stupid Belle…bitch has to ruin everything. I'm defiantly gonna have to 'ave a talk wit Mon pere. Ahhh how am I gonna affix dis…knowing her she'll probably never talk to moi again…mais maybe I deserve it non' Remy thought while kneeling down to have his face closer to hers.  
  
/Oooo  
  
i'm over you, oh yeah you  
  
Never wanted to see things your way  
  
Had to go astray  
  
Oh why was I such a fool, baby (Why was I such a fool)   
  
Oh yeah  
  
Now I see that the grass is greener  
  
Is it too late for me to find my way home,  
  
How could I be so wrong?  
  
Leaving me all alone  
  
Don't you know my tears will cause an inferno  
  
(tears will cause an inferno baby)  
  
Romance up in flames,  
  
Why should I take the blame?   
  
You were the one who left me neglected (I'm so sorry baby)  
  
Apology not accepted  
  
Add me to the broken hearts you've collected/  
  
He noticed that Rogue's bangs were in her face and so he slowly lifted his hand and reached out to her moving them out of the way. 'Non…I'll find a way to fix dis…I've gone dis far an I'm not gonna give up now' he thought while getting up and taking a Queen of Hearts card out.  
  
/(I) I gave you my love in vain  
  
My body never knew such pleasure  
  
My heart never knew such pain  
  
You (left me so confused)   
  
Now I'm all cried out (All cried out)  
  
Now I'm all cried out   
  
Over you /  
  
He gently placed it on her lips and leaned over her and gave it a kiss. Rogue stirred at the pressure on her lips. Remy quickly walked towards the balcony and gave her one last look, then walked out into the night.  
  
/Please forgive me, oh  
  
Please forgive me/  
  
Rogues eyes opened and quickly sat up. She looked over to the balcony and thought she saw something brown but then she turned her attention to the queen of hearts cards that was slowly floating down to her legs. A minute later five girls barged in not noticing Rogue had woken up.  
  
"He was here."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
After the girls were out of sight they boys looked at each other then at wolverine waiting to feel the pain. They both had the same thought in their heads, 'running away would be suicide'.   
  
"Follow me," Wolverine said and started walking towards the mansion. The boys didn't say anything they just followed. They stopped in front of Kitty's balcony window.  
  
"Uh…what are you gonna do to us?" Pietro asked not wanting to know the answer.   
  
"Nothing…yet" was the gruff response. After a while Lance couldn't take it anymore, "Why are we standing in front of kitty's window?"  
  
"We're gonna catch a Cajun." Both Pietro and Lance looked at each other confused but then watched as a figure came out of the and then jumped off landing perfectly.  
  
Wolverine then went to action and attacked the person…soon having him in a position he couldn't escape from.  
  
"Gambit?" Lance said in surprise.  
  
"Avalanche, Quicksilver," Remy said in confusion.  
  
"Great…now that I have all three of you together…lets have a little talk," Wolverine said letting Gambit go and walking towards the mansion then indicating that he wanted them to follow. The three cute teens reluctantly followed.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Rogue looked at all five of them and gave them a confused expression then asked, "What's goin on," starling them.  
  
"Hey your up," Lexa commented as the rest of the girls looked at Rogue with confused expression noticing the messed up mascara.   
  
"Yeah," Rogue answered.  
  
"So who was here?" Wanda asked Lexa. Lexa looked at Rogue and was about to answer but Rogue beat her to it, "Gambit."  
  
"How do you know? It looks like you barley woke up," X-23 asked.  
  
Rogue lifted the card with her right hand; the card was in between her middle finger and her index.  
  
"Are you Ok?" Lex asked.  
  
"Just great!" Rogue answered sarcastically.   
  
"You wanna talk about it?"   
  
"Not now," Rogue said looking down at her legs while Wanda and Lexa shared a look.  
  
"Well guess what…I have a very interesting story to tell you about a certain Speed demon and a blue streaked girl," Wanda said smirking and sitting on Rogue's bed only to be pushed by Lexa who joined them on the bed.  
  
"Hey I have an even more interesting story…you wanna know what our little witch was doing down in the med lab just a couple minutes ago?" Lexa asked Rogue.  
  
"You know?" a surprised Wanda asked turning to look at X-23 who was smirking at her.  
  
"Are these stories more exciting than the position we found these two in?" Kitty asked while pointing a finger at Amara and Jubilee.  
  
Rogue looked at them with a 'What the hell' look but started laughing when she noticed Amara and Jubilee blushing, Lexa smirking at Wanda having her glare in return and having kitty look in a state between confusion and glee.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Ororo was downstairs looking for Wolverine who happened to disappear a couple of minutes after both witness X-23 drag Quicksilver outside while holding his hand.  
  
'Wow Lexa and Pietro, Lance and Kitty, Scott and Jean, Kurt and Amanda, Rogue and Rem…oh wait a minute I don't think they've made it official yet…anyway when did all these kids start growing up so fast. It seems just like yesterday when Jean and Scott were oblivious of their feelings for each other and now half the mansion is going out with the other half' Storm thought and then sighed.  
  
She opened the door to one of the offices and found what she was looking for but noticed he wasn't alone. Logan was a couple of inches away from Gambit's face. On each side of him was Quicksilver and Avalanche, all three looked really pale as if they had seen a ghost or something.  
  
"LOGAN!" she yelled.   
  
"Oh…hey 'Ro"  
  
"Are you torturing these poor boys?" she asked walking over to the boys on the couch.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Boys…you can go now," Strom said getting the boys attention. As the three started making their way out Logan said, "Remember…you hurt them…I'll hurt you."  
  
The three turned to look at him and gulped. Lance said, "Yes sir," while Pietro just nodded and Remy saluted and gave a small bow. Then the three just walked out.  
  
"Was that really necessary?" Ororo asked with a small smile.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Well you had to let them grow up some time…your three little girls aren't so little anymore Logan."  
  
"I know…they make me feel so…old," Wolverine said. Storm laughed at that.  
  
"I know what you mean…soon they'll all be leaving us to start their own families." Logan groaned at this. Storm giggled and put her hand on his shoulder he looked at the hand then at her.  
  
"If it makes you feel better…you still have Jubilee for two more years," she then proceeded in hugging him and whispered in his ear, "And you'll always have me." Logan smiled at this and hugged her back.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
When the boys were outside they let go the breath they didn't know they were holding.  
  
"We'll at least we sorta have his blessing," Lance said.  
  
"I don't think he trust us…but you're right now he's gonna let us go out with them and not try to kill us," Pietro said.  
  
"The things we do for these girls," Remy said and then all three stayed quiet.  
  
"You guys wanna go see how John's doing before we leave," Lance asked. Pietro got an evil look in his eyes and said, "Oh Yes," making his way towards the med lab with Lance and Remy walking behind him.   
  
Ororo and Logan came out of the office smiling, they were making their way to the kitchen when they heard, "HE HAS A WHAT?" from the girls upstairs and then from the med lab they heard, "AHH" followed by "I'LL TEACH YOU TO MESS WITH MY SISTER."  
  
"Glad to see nothing changed while we were away," Ororo stated and she and Logan proceeded to the kitchen.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
AN: JONDA LIVES lol...come on people, none of you really though i'd kill poor John...did ya? I love Jonda too much to kill it (or in other words i'm to addicted to it lol). Yay hope ya liked the Jonda, X-eitro, and the Lancitty. I added the ROLO cause it came to my head as I was typing so I said "Y the hell not" lol. HMMM now all that's left is ROMY...what will become of Rogue and Remy??? Only I know so u have to read the next chap to find out But hoped you liked the wittle kiss Remy gave our Roguey lol  
  
Anhoo i have my next fanfic idea and i'v decide to tell just in case yur interested It's gonna have basically the same parings (ROMY JONDA X-IETRO ANLOCKE {pyslocke and Angel} and probably LANCITTY). The girls (Rogue, Wanda, Lexa, and Betts) are EVIL!! Here's bits and parts I've taken out of the 1st chap hope u like   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A dark cold night with lightning in the sky. In a dark house on a little farm, a woman is screaming her lungs out when if finally stops another kind of yelling is heard. The baby opens it's eyes to show a beautiful emerald color. Both parents looked down at her back to each other and smile.  
  
7 years later   
  
Anna is outside playing with the farm animals. Such a happy child, smiling and laughing. A scream is her head from her house and she suddenly turns and runs to it.  
  
"Mama?"  
  
"Did you do this?" her mother asked talking about the chickens running around like crazy in the kitchen.  
  
"They looked lonely mama," Anna answered feeling dizzy and faint all of a sudden. Her mother grabbed her by the arm and suddenly screamed in pain. Anna soon joined her and a couple seconds later both ended up on the floor.  
  
2 years later  
  
It was dark and very cold in the basement. He had not come yet and she was starting to starve, she heard the door open and he came in. when she saw him she ran to him hopping to hug him but he pushed her off and kicked her.  
  
"Get away you Mutant Freak"  
  
"Papa ah didn't mean tah" she yelled but was ignored. Soon to shut her up he beat her with the stick in his hand leaving her to a bloody pulp.  
  
After she awoke there were tears in her eyes. She started hitting the walls and that's when she found it. Her freedom...she had found a window. She squeezed through it and walked away with out looking back. Roaming the streets at this hour was dangerous but she was more dangerous than anything else she could ever encounter. She was a mutant...an untouchable mutant. She walked into an alley and found a cozy corner to sit in. A couple minutes after she was dead asleep.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
She was born a twin and had become something no child wants to be...second favorite to a parent. Blue eyes opened to find the bright sun and she hated it. Why should the day be bright and beautiful while she lived miserable? Her mother had died when she was 9 and that's when things changed. That was 7 years ago and instead of being at home with memories that could remind her of the beautiful women who loved her...she was there locked up like an animal in that stupid stretcher unable to move.  
  
Funny...her father had always preferred Pietro...because he was a boy; he developed his mutation first and worshiped him as if he was a god. What did she get? She got sent to this stupid insane asylum just because she couldn't control her temper. Of course sometimes it did come to her that the real reason he locked her in that place might have been that she reminded him of her mom.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
She was a clone, forced to work hard to get to where she was now. A powerful weapon of destruction...trained as a child leaving her with no childhood. She hated them all, all the people in the white coats telling her to do this or that. They hurt her to get her to use her power. Living like an animal was not fun. She looked into the mirror in front of her knowing that they were watching her every move. She walked towards her bed and laid down, closed her eyes and waited, for she knew they would come once the day turned dark.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
OK soooo what do you guys think, those are just part of the intro's for each of them. I'm pretty sure you know who each girl was cause I did leave easy hints lol. Anyway tell me what you thought about the chap and I would love it if u gave me a comment on my new fic. Love Ya All & Hope u review UHW 


	14. ROMY COMPLACATION

Scarlet Suicide-Awww yur making me blush...Yur too sweet lol. I'm glad you enjoying it...I love writing it and having people like it. ;) Thanks 4 adding me to yur fave authors and stories i feel really honored ;D & Thanks 4 telling me about Rogue/Marie, I knew that's Rogue's name which makes me wonder if I was brain dead when I wrote that part lol, don't worry IT WILL BE CHANGED lol. I think i got confused with the name of the girl who does Rogue in the movies (Anna something w/ a P). The end is definitely near, Yay JONDA lives and now all I have to do is either end Romy (NOOOO!!) or fix it (I vote 4 this one lol). Hope u stay tune and keep liking it. Thanks again, yur reviews always make me feel special. I wuv u lol and update yur fanfics soon cause i love them 2.  
  
Ishandahalf-Lol glad u liked. I'm taking my sweet time with Romy huh lol. I loved Logan's talk with the guys too, I just had to put his fatherly instincts in it. Hope u like this chap ;) By the way I read yur new fic 'Love and lost or never at all' love it hope u update soon but more importantly I read yur note. SAY IT ISN'T TRUE…tell me Marvel doesn't wanna break our favorite couple apart…ahh that's horrible…we should like start a petition or something. Anyway here's hoping those dorks don't do anything to ROMY (it's sooo unfair…they've gone through to much to just call it quits…ahhh I'm sooo pissed)  
  
Crazyspaceystracey-Yay glad u liked. Hope u like this one too.  
  
DemonicGambit- yay glad u liked the teaser. lol aww I'm sorry...but at least now u know Johnny safe lol. hmm ROMY...I'm think i'll torture them a bit more...lol j/k read on and you find out what happens with them. Hope u like ;D  
  
ILoVeLoGaN-Thanks, I'm glad u liked the last two chap i think they're probably the best because all the drama and stuff lol. Anyhoo hope u like this chap ;D  
  
enchanted light-Glad u liked. I'll probably start writing and posting the next fanfic after I'm done with this one and I don't think it'll be long before that happens. Hope u like this chap ;)  
  
Amicable-Yay Jonda is still alive...i couldn't find it in my heart to kill the cutie pie. I'm glad u like the X23/quicksilver stuff I love writing them...it's lots of fun. I don't think many couples can compete with ROMY...I love those two. The are soooo CUTE...the cutest in the world...lol sry but i'm Obsessed . Hope u like this chap  
  
DemonRogue13-Yay I'm glad u commented on the songs. I love them too i thought that it would be cute and as soon as i finished writing the ROMY i said i have to put that song in there. lol I don't think we should worry about the boys that much...they'll have the gurls there to save them from big bad Logan. Glad u like the idea 4 my next fic...hope u like this chap ;)  
  
Goofn1-lol, I can see yur a big lancitty fan...so am i...u just got to love them. I'll try to give u some of that cute stuff. Hope u like this chap.  
  
Star-of-Chaos -Thanks soooo much, you gave me ideas for this chap and that's good cause i was beginning to get a little stuck soo the chap was possible thanks to u THANKS . Anyway i hope u like this chap ;)  
  
An: Hello my beautiful reviewers…here is the next chap…hmm I'm not sure I like this one that much…oh well. Hope u guys like and hope u review. I keep forgetting to disclaim the songs I use stupid me…anyway chap 8 has "I'm just a girl" by No Doubt. Chapter 11 has "sexy eyes" by Baby Bash. 13 had "Angel baby" which belongs to Rosie and the originals and it also had "all cried out" by Allure featuring 112. This chap has "the weakness in me" by Joan Armatrading.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"Ok so let me get this straight…Wanda you just made out with Pyro and you got caught…You Lexa are going out with Pietro and have been going out with him for like three days, which explains to me why he was worried when you went missing. You guys also got caught fooling around along with Lance and Kitty by Logan. Then you got yelled at because he has finally found out about your hair…and I told you that you were gonna get inta trouble. You Mara and Jubes got caught straddling boys, who every one that isn't blind knows yah like so you could spy on these two getting yelled at, but if yah ask me ah bet yah just wanted to feel up on Ray and Berto. Hmmm why have ah missed so much without going anywhere?" Rogue asked and waited for some kind of response but didn't get any cause the others weren't paying attention to her. They were however in a circle in the middle of the room talking about a specific Cajun making Rogue wished she hadn't said anything about him.  
  
"Gambit better watch out because next time I see him it isn't going to be pretty." (Wanda)  
  
"We should like totally kill him or do something super evil." (Kitty)  
  
"Lets cut him up into little pieces." (Lexa)  
  
"Or burn him alive." (Amara)  
  
Jubilee didn't say anything; instead she went and sat on the bed next to Rogue. "I'm not sure if Mara's mad cause he kept it a secret from everybody or because he's taken," she said with a small smile. Rogue looked away from the girls wanting to bring evil onto Remy and looked at Jubilee who kept talking.  
  
"So how do you feel about the whole thing?"  
  
"Like shit…I actually started to believe that he cared about me."  
  
"How are you so sure he doesn't?" Jubes asked. Rogue looked up at her not knowing how to answer.  
  
Finally her mouth opened and she said, "Don't you have a curfew?"  
  
Jubilee frowned and said, "Damit…Amara come on before one of the adults comes looking for us and drags us out." She got up and grabbed Amara by the arm dragging her out of the room. Before they walked out the door though Amara looked at Rogue and said, "No worries Roguie, we'll get his ass." Jubilee on the other hand said, "You'll never know unless you find out…ask him." Then both younger girls bid goodnight to everybody and walked out towards their room.  
  
When they were gone it was quiet for a couple of seconds and it looked like Kitty was going to say something but then her cell phone started ringing.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Pretty Kitty?"  
  
"Oh like hey Lance…where are you?"  
  
" We just got home."  
  
"Wow I'm glad my baby still alive…so what did Mr. Logan tell you?" Kitty asked and then walked out into the balcony leaving the Goths alone.  
  
"I guess you also met the stupid blond today huh? Don't you think she was a little Psycho?" Wanda asked Rogue.  
  
"Yeah how do you know she wasn't just lying?" Lex asked.  
  
"She showed me the engagement ring and Gambit didn't deny it…plus didn't you say he's been leaving 'I'm sorry messages'."  
  
"Oh yeah…Ok well then lets think this through from the very beginning. First time you met him he gave you goggle eyes and then tried blowing you up…then you saw him at school and followed his ass thinking he was up to no good. He kidnaps you days later…"  
  
"To use me!"  
  
"I'm not done…he kidnaps you, takes you to New Orleans cause he needed your help saving his pops."  
  
"How do you know so much about it…I never told you?" Rogue interrupted her.  
  
"Kitty has a big mouth…anyway Jean also helped in giving us 411 on the whole thing cause she was there. She told us that you Gambit were giving each other 'the look' and when you were gonna walk away he grabbed your arm, said something and walked away but not without leaving you with his favorite card."  
  
"Wow" Wanda said dryly feeling a little creeped out by the fact that Lexa knew all this gossip.  
  
"Jean is such a nosey bitch," Rogue mumbled under her breath.  
  
"He leaves, comes back to Bayville a couple days later and tada won't stop bugging you for a date. Finally today the day of the date you find out he's getting or suppose to be getting married in a week," Lexa finished and took a deep breath.  
  
"Sounds like a bad soap opera," Wanda mumbled.  
  
After getting some air Lexa decided to talk some more, "to tell you the truth Rogue…I think he does care about you…the question now is how do you feel about him?"   
  
"Yah know what…I need to think, I'm going off for a walk," Rogue said and got up leaving the room before Lex or Wanda could argue.  
  
"You think she'll be Ok?" Lexa asked.  
  
"Lets not start worrying unless three hours pass and her ass isn't back." Wanda answered.  
  
"So how does it feel being out of that stupid warehouse?"  
  
"Good…but it's not like I've been outside a lot today…since I've basically spent most of the day in the med lab. It definitely feels good not being tied up though."  
  
"Do you think it's gonna be serious?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You and John?"  
  
Wanda gave a shy smile before saying; "I don't know…I just know that when he's around I feel…" she stopped and looked like she was having trouble looking for a word.  
  
"Alive? Sexy?" Lexa asked trying to help.  
  
"It's like I have butterflies in my stomach…where did you get Sexy?"  
  
"That's what your bro makes me feel…hmm…I love him…he's great."  
  
Wanda looked at Lexa strangely, "You what?"   
  
"I…uh…have strong feelings for him."  
  
"That's not what you said…why?"  
  
"Well…I guess he appears to be very excited (lol I had another word here but decided not to use it) when he's with me but he's a lot of other things too…he's sweet, caring, charming, stupid in a cute way and he's just a lot of fun."  
  
"Are you sure we're talking about MY brother? Cause if I know him…and I do, he's a conceited, egotistic jerk who usually plays five girls at a time."  
  
Lexa didn't say anything she just stared at Wanda. Wanda broke the silence and said, "I'm just saying be careful. For all it's worth I hope you're the one to change he's player ways," as she finished she got up.  
  
"Are you spending the night?" Lexa asked changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah…you mind if I take a shower?"  
  
"Nope, you're probably dying for one huh?"  
  
"Mmhmm"  
  
"Come to my room when you're done…I'll let you borrow clothes."  
  
"Thanks," Wanda said and started walking towards the door. Before she walked out though she said, "Hey Lex…I really wouldn't care if you broke any of his bones but…don't break his heart."  
  
"Aww does the wittle Scarlet Witch have a soft spot for her quick bro?"  
  
"What can I say…it's a big sister thing. I do feel bad for you on one thing though…"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"You said it yourself…he's quick…" Wanda smirked and continued, "which makes me feel bad about your sex life." Lexa threw a pillow at her but Wanda slipped out of the room before it could reach her.  
  
After Wanda was gone Lexa laid on Rogue's bed and felt a little weird. This was the first time in a while she was completely alone. She closed her eyes and tried to relax. As soon as she did she heard it…giggling. Her eyes opened and her attention moved to the balcony where she could hear Kitty's voice.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"What do you wanna do tomorrow?" Kitty asked Lance.  
  
"I don't care as long as I'm with you," he answered and Kitty giggled.  
  
"Aww lance your such a sweetie!"  
  
"Only for you pretty Kitty."  
  
She laughed and said, "I believe you…and I'm glad." They were quiet for a couple of seconds until Kitty asked, "So what do you feel like doing tomorrow?"  
  
"I don't care…you get to pick."  
  
"Really…hmm…how bout we go swimming so I get a good look at your sexy body?" Kitty asked slyly.  
  
Lance chuckled and answered, "If you want a good look at me all you have to do is ask me to take my clothes off."  
  
Kitty blushed and giggled, "I'll remember that."  
  
"So…we swimming tomorrow?" Lance asked.  
  
"I don't know…how bout we just figure it out when you pick me up?"  
  
"Aright."  
  
"Hey…what's that noise in the background?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Huh…oh that…nothing special…just Pietro."  
  
"Pietro…what happened?"  
  
"We went to see John and things got a little wild. Fire being thrown, tripping, people being thrown off of beds, a coupe of punches and even a couple of slaps."  
  
"Whoa," Kitty said and finally noticed that Lexa was standing by her.  
  
"Let me talk to Pietro," Lex told kitty.  
  
"Ok…Lance honey…Lexa wants to talk to Pietro so give him the phone and I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
  
"Alright…Sweet dreams pretty Kitty."  
  
"You too…I love you."  
  
"I love you more."  
  
"I love you from the ground to the sky."  
  
"I love you from here to heaven."  
  
"I love you infinity."  
  
"I love you infinity times two."  
  
"I love…" Lexa grabbed the phone before Kitty could finish.  
  
"I'd love it if you got off the fucken phone!"  
  
"I…oh right…PIETRO PHONE."  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey…I told you to leave Pyro alone…WHO DON'T YOU LISTEN?" Pietro winced at her angry tone.  
  
"I…uh couldn't resist."  
  
"Mmmhmm…did you get hurt badly?"  
  
"Nothing a kiss from you can't heal," he answered. Lexa smiled and Kitty left her alone on the balcony.  
  
"Flattery will get you nowhere."  
  
"I'm not trying to go anywhere. All I'm saying is that a kiss from you will heal all my booboos."  
  
"Well then…it's to bad you're so far…"  
  
"Away…" he finished from behind her. She turned around startled, "Hey"  
  
"I came for my get well kiss," he said with a smirk. Lexa smiled and put the phone down on the balcony rail then wrapped her arms around his neck as he went around her waist. Kitty who was watching them rolled her eyes and phased through the door.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Wanda opened the bathroom door and poked her head out making sure no one was in the hall. She then made her way to Lexa's room. When she walked in she noticed Betts was asleep and Lexa was on the phone. Lexa looked at her and pointed at a bunch of clothes on her bed then walked out into that room's balcony to give her privacy.  
  
Wanda quickly got dressed into dark blue short shorts and a sky blue sleeveless top. She then walked out into the balcony and recognized the voice that was on the other line. 'Pietro' she thought. Lexa looked at her and pointed down at the mansion grounds. Wanda looked down and found Rogue sitting on a bench blending in with the dark night. Wanda nodded at Lexa and walked out of the room…a couple minutes later she found herself outside walking towards Rogue.  
  
"Hey…feeling better?" Rogue looked at her with a blank expression.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Gambit."  
  
"Ah was thinking and ah come up with sumthing…ah shouldn't care. Ah mean it's not like we were dating or anything,'" Rogue said in an emotionless tone.  
  
"You know that's bad."  
  
"What is?"  
  
"Holding it all in." Rogue turned away from her and both stayed quiet. After a couple minutes of comfortable silence Rogue turned to her and asked, " What's with the outfit?"  
  
Wanda smirked and said, "What…don't tell me blue's not my color."  
  
"Nope yah should stick tah red." They gave each other small smiles and then turned back to looking at the darkness around them.  
  
"It feels nice…huh?" Wanda asked after a while, "being out here with nothing but the dark night."  
  
"Mmhmm…it's relaxing in a way," Rogue agreed.  
  
"It's because it fits us."  
  
Both Wanda and Rogue turned around and found Lexa walking towards them. She stopped by the bench they were sitting on.  
  
"We're like the night," Rogue said in a curious tone.  
  
"In what ways?" Wanda asked.  
  
"It's dark, mysterious, scary…yet beautiful in it's own little way." Rogue looked at her smirking and Wanda said, "Wow…that was deep." The three looked at each other and started laughing.  
  
"Whatever…come on I came to get you guys inside," Lexa said. Wanda and Rogue got up and the three started making their way towards the mansion.  
  
"Yay…I get to sleep on a bed tonight," Lexa said.  
  
"Hey you have no reason to complain…you were only in that stupid chair for two day at the most and you were unconscious half the time," Wanda sneered.  
  
When they were inside Lexa and Rogue made there was upstairs but Wanda said, "I'm gonna go see John." Rogue and Lexa looked at each other, smirked and then turned back to Wanda still smirking.   
  
"K…but we doubt that's the only thing you'll do," Rogue said and kept walking up the stairs with Lex walking close behind laughing.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Wanda walked into the room as Mr. McCoy was telling John that he could go home the next day. He then walked out and Wanda walked over to his bedside.  
  
" 'Ey luv!"   
  
"Hey…what happened I know you didn't have this bruise when I left?" Wanda asked while poking the purple spot on his cheek.  
  
"Oh…had a little visit from your bro."  
  
"Pietro knows…gosh does the whole world know."  
  
"Well it seems like we were being spied on."  
  
"Lexa!…that bitch…anyway what did he do to you?"  
  
"Nothing to painful."  
  
"You want me to kill him?"  
  
"Nah I think I gave him what he deserved."  
  
"Good…well I just came to see how you were doing and to say goodnight," she told him while giving him a quick peck on the lips, which left him unsatisfied. "It's getting late so I'm gonna go now," and started waking out the door.  
  
Before she reached it though she heard a faint, "Stay with me" and quickly turned around.  
  
"What?"  
  
He looked hesitant but then said, "Stay with me" while patting the bed. Wanda walked towards him reluctantly and there was suspicion in her eyes. John saw this and added," I swear I'll be a gentleman," he said lifting both arms in the air.  
  
"Alright," she answered and took her sweet time to geting under the blankets with the pyromaniac. Her head rested on his chest and John wrapped his arms around her holding her close. Soon both were fast asleep.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Sunday morning)  
  
Wanda woke up to the sound of clicking. Her eyes slowly opened and what she saw made her blink lost of times just to make sure she wasn't seeing things. Lexa was at the foot of the bed pushing the button on her camera wanting to finish the film off and Rogue was walking around with Evan's camcorder in hand. Wanda blushed for a couple of seconds but then her embarrassment turned to rage as she saw that they didn't stop even though she was awake.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" she yelled waking John up.  
  
"Sorry but it was a Kodiak moment." Wanda's wyes narrowed to slits.  
  
"Ahhh" Lexa yelled as things starting flying towards her. She quickly grabbed Rogue by the arm and both ran out of the room.  
  
A couple of minutes later John and Wanda made their way outside to find that Lance was already there and Kitty was talking to him through the window. John limped his way towards the jeep as Wanda turned around and found two of her favorite Goths grinning at her.  
  
"Still mad?" Rogue asked.  
  
"No"  
  
"Good to hear…don't worry we'll make sure to make doubles for you," Lexa said with a small chuckle.  
  
"Fine…I guess I'll see you guys at school tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah" Rogue said while Lex nodded at her. Wanda then said bye and walked towards Lance's jeep.  
  
Minutes later Lance stopped the jeep in front of the boarding house. Wanda helped John out the car and helped him walk to the door. She tried opening the door but it was lock so she knocked. The door opened and Wanda let go of John and her hands turned into fists. John who was balancing on her started falling backwards but luckily Lance caught him before he hit the ground.  
  
Without warning Wanda's fist came up and she threw a punch at the person who answered the door. (dun dun dun…who could it be?)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Skip about 5 days to FRIDAY)  
  
Remy was at the boarding house, he was suppose to be at school in sixth period French but he believed there was no point to it. He had gone Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday and tried talking to Rogue but it was no use. She was good at ignoring him and making it seem like he didn't exist while he sat next to her watching her. Finally on Thursday he had given up hope and there he was on Friday doing nothing but looking at his reflection in the bathroom's mirror. He touched the area around his eye and noticed that the black eye Scarlet Witch had given him (Oh come on who didn't know it was him?) had completely disappeared. He the got out of the bathroom and walked downstairs grabbing the phone as he passed it. He dialed a number and then waited for a response.  
  
"Allo?"  
  
"Allo, Henri?"  
  
"Remy? C'EST toi?" (is it you)  
  
"Oui." (yes)  
  
"Pere's not happy…you were suppose to get married tomorrow mais your still in Bayville and the bride along wit her frere are in de hospital!"  
  
"Je sais." (I know)  
  
" You wanna talk to 'im?"  
  
"Non, mais Remy have to non."   
  
"Hold on…"  
  
"Remy you stupid Garcon! What were you thinking?" Jean-luc's voice yelled into Remy's ear.  
  
"De rein special" (Nothing)  
  
"Did you forget that you're suppose to marry Bella?"  
  
"Non, she reminded moi mais je n'aime pas Belladonna. Je…" (but I don't like/love Belladonna)  
  
"Non I don't want to hear B.S excuses on de phone. If you have something to say you come here and we'll talk bout it." Jean-luc voice told Remy.  
  
Remy gave a small sigh before saying, "Daccord, I'll be dere dimanche." (Sunday)  
  
"Tres bein."  
  
"Abiento" Remy said and hung up. 'Dis weekend's gonna suck' Remy thought to himself while looking out a window. A couple of minutes later the phone rang.  
  
"Allo?"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Saturday)  
  
Remy and the rest of the guys were in the living room watching a movie. Pietro was laying alone on one of the couches, Remy and John shared the other one, Lance was lying on the floor, Blob and Colossus were in armchairs and Toad was in the kitchen making popcorn. Wanda was upstairs in her room listing to music.   
  
Remy's face was facing the TV but his thoughts were on Rogue.  
  
/I'm not the sort of person who falls in and quickly out of love But to you, I give my affection, right from the start/  
  
The doorbell interrupted his thoughts though. Todd answered the door, "Hey yo…what brings you here?" he asked.  
  
"What can't we like come and visit? Anyway I like have a boyfriend who lives here," Kitty's valley girl voice rang through the hallway.  
  
"Yeah Toad" Lexa voice was heard.  
  
"Do yah always treat guest like this?" all the boy's heads turn towards the hall as the girls walked in.  
  
Remy looked at Rogue and for a moment their eyes met causing a spark in both their bodies. Rogue broke the contact and without another word proceeded upstairs to Wanda's room. Remy watched until she was completely out of sight.  
  
/I have a lover who loves me - how could I break such a heart? Yet still you get my attention/  
  
"Ohh I love this movie!" Kitty yelled and walked to were Lance was lying. She sat next to him and then he moved so that his head could rest his head on her lap.  
  
"Hey good looking," Lexa said leaning over Pietro and giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Hey" Pietro answered and never took his attention off the TV. Lex noticed this and turned to the TV to see what was so entertaining. Her eyes widened a little and she began to smirk, she then turned her head back to Pietro and asked, "Why are you watching this?"  
  
Pietro looked at her and blushed, "Because I don't have the remote control." Before she could say something the TV interrupted, "WE'LL BE BACK TO 'SOME KIND OF WONDERFUL' AFTER THESE BRIEF MESSAGES FROM OUR SPONSORS".  
  
"Uhuh" Lexa said in an 'I don't believe u' tone.  
  
"So what are you guy's going here?" Pietro said changing the subject.  
  
Lexa laughed and answered, "We came to talk to Wanda…and to give you this," she then turned to Gambit and gave him lots of little scraps of paper.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well you know all those times you've called and left messages…these are your responses," Lexa answered and started walking up the stairs. "Pietro I'll talk to you later," she called out.  
  
/Why do you come here, when you know I've got troubles enough? Why do you call me, when you know I can't answer the phone?/  
  
When she was gone Remy opened one of the papers, it read: Chere call me sil vous plait. On the bottom in different handwriting the word Asshole was very big and noticeable. He decided not to open the rest; they probably were the same or had something worse written on them.  
  
The movie started up again and everybody turned their attention to it. Remy got up and headed upstairs remembering something he had to tell the 'scarlet petite'. As he left he could still hear some of the conversations starting, causing Kitty to go "Shhhh my favorite part is coming up."  
  
John looked around and then asked, "Why are we watching this chick flick?" Pietro looked at him and shrugged as the others kept their eyes on the screen.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Upstairs Lexa and Wanda were talking about music, boys and what to do about Rogue who wasn't paying any attention. Rogue was sitting on a chair in front of the window in Wanda's room. The other two Goths noticed this…actually they had noticed Rogue's weird behavior all week. They knew something was wrong but they didn't know how to fix it. They had private conversations with each other, Kitty, Betts, and even Jean. They had concluded that they should let the heartbreak run it's course and that they'd try not to interrupt.   
  
Wanda had agreed to this however she was getting really tired and it was making her crazy. Not only did she have to deal with a moping Rogue at school but she also had to deal with a moping gambit at home. She felt like screaming at them 'STOP BEING STUPID PROUD STUBBORN AIRHEADS' but she had decided not to get in the middle…until it was needed that is. They only thing that had helped her from going crazy that past week was John.   
  
/And make me lie when I don't want to, And make someone else some kind of an unknowing fool?/  
  
The three got disrupted from their thoughts though by a knock on the door.   
  
"Come in," Wanda yelled out and all three turned to look at the door and find out who it was. Remy poked his head in and it seemed to immediately find Rogue who was staring back. They stared until she realized what she was doing; she then quickly averted her eyes back to the window. Lexa noticed this and kept gazing from one to the other. Wanda looked at Remy with a perked eyebrow.  
  
/Make me stay when I should not? If you're so strong then resolve the weakness in me/   
  
"Uh…scarlet just wanted to let u know that yo' pops called ET he's coming tomorrow…jus wanted to tell you incase I forgot or didn have a chance to tell you."  
  
"Why wouldn't you be able to tell me?" she asked curious.  
  
"Uh…no reason…anyway Remy also wanted to get away from de petite down stairs. She keeps yelling at de TV cause it's on de part were de tomboy is giving her best friend kissing lessons. Shadowcat keeps saying something like, 'don't you like see she loves you, you dumbass'."  
  
Lexa laughed at that. Wanda just said, "Ohh" while looking at him weirdly. Before she could say anything else he snuck out of the room.  
  
/Why do you come here, and pretend to be just passing by?  
  
I need to see you - I need to hold you - tightly/  
  
'That was weird' Wanda thought while having a feeling that something bad was going to happen. Lexa was looking at Rogue who was staring at the spot were Gambit had been seconds ago. Wanda also stared at her then asked, "So you guys wanna do something outside tomorrow?"  
  
"Fine" Rogue said.  
  
"Sure" Lexa said while still looking at Rogue who had returned her attention to the window.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(later that day)  
  
Rogue was lying on her bed feeling tired without knowing why. The rest of the team was downstairs having game night or watching a movie…she really hadn't listened when Kitty told her about it. Her eyes closed but opened where she heard a 'bamf' (WARNING WARNING I have no idea how to do Kurt's accent so the next part is gonna really suck cause there will be no German accent…u have been WARNED so don't hate me)  
  
"Hey Vogue (Ok that's the only thing I know how to do in Kurt's accent lol). We're watching a movie downstairs you wanna join?"  
  
"No Thahnks."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yah."  
  
"Ok bye." Kurt bamfed out of the room and was in the rec room where Kitty and himself were watching a movie.  
  
"Hey Kitty…what's wrong with Vogue?"  
  
Kitty was into the movie to much to think about what she was going to say…so the only thing that came out without thinking was, "Gambit Problems."  
  
"What? Gambit?" Kurt yelled and bamfed away again leaving Kitty alone who didn't seem to notice he was gone.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Remy was in his room alone, John was downstairs doing who knows what with a giggling Wanda. All of a sudden he heard something and before he could find out what it was something blue and furry jumped on him.   
  
"What de?" before he could finish his curse Nightcrawler punched him right in the jaw. Gambit stared fighting back and as the two kept wrestling they knocked things in the room on the floor causing lots of noise. Kurt pounced on Remy knocking him down but Remy kicked him off with both feet causing Nightcrawler to go flying and crash into a wall.  
  
Kurt was ready to jump on the Cajun again but the door opened wide showing a not to amused Scarlet Witch.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" she asked.  
  
"Don't know, ask the homme over dere," Remy responded. Wanda looked at Kurt who was about to jump on Remy. One of her hands pointed towards him and a blue light surrounded him she then threw him into a wall pinning him there.  
  
"Is there something we can help you with Nightcrawler?" she asked.  
  
"Ja…stay away from my sister!" Kurt yelled at Remy who wore a confused expression after hearing that.  
  
"She hasn't been doing much but lying in bed and spacing out…it's gotten so bad that Logan asked her not to perform in the this morning's DR session." Kurt yelled at him. Gambit confused expression turned into half shock half guilt one.  
  
/Feeling guilty, And I'm worried, and I'm waking from a tormented sleep/   
  
"Kurt I don't think it's fair blaming all this on Gambit," Wanda said calmly.  
  
"She's your friend haven't you seen her?" Kurt asked shocked that she was defending Gambit.  
  
"Of course I've seen her I'm not blind but did you ever think that maybe Rogue's doing some of that to herself?" 'After all it she's the one who refuses to talk to him' Wanda thought after she threw the question.  
  
"Some friend you are," Kurt snarled at her. "Siding with the enemy."  
  
"There is no enemy in this problem…just two stupid dumb assess that are afraid of what they feel."  
  
"Whatever…stay away from Vogue," Kurt said looking at Gambit then teleporting out. When he was gone Wanda let out a sigh then looked at Gambit. Before he could say anything she growled and said "Great now I have a headache." The light flickered as she left the room and as she passed John who was entering the room but had seen most of the show from the doorway.  
  
"You ok mate?" he asked his friend.  
  
"Oui," Remy responded and whipped off the blood that was flowing down his chin from his mouth.  
  
"Hey John…I have a favor to ask ya."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm leaving to New Orleans tomorrow…I was wondering if you could come send me off."  
  
"What…your leaving…why?"  
  
"Jus got to go fix some stuff down dere."  
  
/'Cause this old love, you know it has me bound, But this new love cuts so deep. If I choose now, I'm bound to lose out; One of you is gonna have to fall…/   
  
"You coming back?"  
  
"I'm not sure…so will you do it?"  
  
"Yeah…sure mate," John answered and put a hand of Remy's shoulder before walking towards the door.  
  
"'Ey John," Remy called out before he walked out of the room. John turned to look at him.  
  
"Don't tell anyone bout it." John nodded in agreement and walked out leaving Remy alone to think…about what he was gonna do…about weather he was gonna stay in New Orleans…about Rogue.  
  
/I need you, baby/  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
AN: Ok so was that painfully slow and boring?? Ahh I hope not…I liked the ending though. Poor Rem is leaving…and Rogue doesn't know. Will he leave without her knowing? Will she find out and run after him? WHAT WILL HAPPEN? U got me…I'm not even sure what I'm gonna do…so tell me what you guys think will happen…some ideas for my poor STUCK soul. Actually I was gonna add more to it and have a very dramatic ending but then I would have been very stuck 4 the next chap. At least like this I have an idea of what to do. I think the next chap will be the END.I know there wasn't lots of ROMY in this one but think...me = obsessed with ROMY and my next chap will be my last (most likely) so don't you all think that gurantees ROMY goodness? HAHA I'm not telling...you'll just have to read and find out. Anyhoo It's very close to the end NOOOOOO…that makes me feel sad…anyway enough of my rambling…hope u guys at least thought it was ok (Not my best effort I know) but hope u review anyway. Love ya all- UHW 


	15. Penny Wishes

Review Responses  
  
Scarlet Suicide - Aww this is the second time i've u made u cry :( don't worry lol. LOL i'm glad u liked lots of the lines in the last chap ;D AWW i'm glad u liked wanda's line...i thought that was really cute (lol nice Jonda pun lol). Aww yur making me blush again...my story is inspiring...thanks ;D Thanks 4 the idea ;D happy ending? or no happy ending scroll down and read to find out ;D By the way did u change yur name again lol…yay my fic is yur fic of the moment I wuv u ;D  
  
Dotty- Since u have a doifferent opinion on what should Rogue's name be i'll ask what other want at the end of this chap...hope that's okay w/ u and hope u like this chap ;D  
  
DemonRogue13- yay glad u liked...thanks about the song comment i like the songs i pick and usually i like them to reflect the situation. Hope u like this last final chap. ;D  
  
Star-of-Chaos- lol yup it looks like Wanda's the one with common sense in this fic. lol thanks for the talk about Kurt's accent it definaielty made me feel good. lol glad u liked Wanda's line about Pietro...I like people to enjoy what i write. I don't think Remy marring belle is a good idea either...those to together = sucky. Hope u enjoy this chap ;D  
  
Epona04- lol here's yur update hope u like ;D  
  
Anna- lol I love yur idea...i was actually thinking of doing something similar to that but...Remy leaving breaks my heart. I'd perfer if he didn't lol. i also don't wanna do that Biotch Belle anymore (I hate her with a passion lol...no one messes with ROMY) I'd love Wanda to kick her ass...unfourtenily her ass (Belle) is still in the hospital (my doing thank u very much lol) Hope u like this chap though ;D  
  
enchanted light - lol I see u don't want Remy to leave...hmmm will he? u have to scroll down to find out ;D  
  
DemonicGambit- lol I think you'll like this chap;D hmm will ROMy work it out? or will i KILL them 'laughs evily' bwahaha...'coughs' oh come on if u don't know the answer u don't know mw as well as you should after 14 chaps lol Hope u like ;D  
  
Lancitty92 - lol i'm glad u think it's good...i hope u liked the lancitty in the last chap and that u like this chap 2...by the way I'm lovin Elements of Apocolypse   
  
AN: Hi peeps this is probably the last chap…isn't sad it's all coming to an end…'starts crying' My master piece…anyhow ignore this drama queen and enjoy the chap…hope u all like and review.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
(Sunday)  
  
Wanda woke up to the bright light…it was a beautiful morning yet she had a feeling something was gonna go terribly wrong. 'Maybe it's because of Magneto will be back…according to Gambit' she thought. She shrugged the feeling off and got up to take a shower. When she was done she got dressed and headed to the kitchen for breakfast. When she walked in she noticed that John was in there eating cereal and watching cartoons. He looked up as she walked in.  
  
"Mornin luv."  
  
"Morning," Wanda answered and poured herself some cereal too. After the cartoon went to commercials and Wanda knew John attention wouldn't be on the TV she asked, "So why exactly are you up so early today?" Before he could answer Remy walked in.  
  
"Mornin Scarlet," he said and went to get a glass of water.  
  
"Is it Sunday?" she asked, the two boys who nodded at her. "Wow what do you know…miracles do happen." Both of them gave her confusing looks, she noticed and said, "You two usually like to sleep in on Sunday's so having you up right now is weird…is there something your doing that I should know about?" she asked with a perk eyebrow.  
  
"NO!" both answered in unison making her get suspicious. Before she could say anything else the other members came barging in.  
  
"Since Magneto is coming back today…will we be going back to the base?" Colossus asked Gambit when he sat down next to the Cajun with a doughnut in his hand.  
  
"I think so," Remy answered while John looked away from the TV and stared at Wanda.   
  
Her dad was coming back and he had no idea if he was going to tell Magneto about what they had going on. He wasn't even sure if it was really serious…he hoped it was cause from the first time he saw her he thought she was attractive. Then they moved into the boarding house and he had gotten to know her…she was like fire which turned him on, not that her body didn't do that enough already. Messing with the bosses daughter was dangerous…he knew this but now that he had gotten to know her and tasted her lips, forgetting her would be hard…so why even try. 'I'm gonna miss living wit 'er…to bad we hooked up this late, if it had been early I could think of a couple of things we coulda done' he though and a very sly smirk appeared on his face.  
  
Wanda looked over at John who was smirking at her for an unknown reason. 'He probably has his mind in the gutter' she thought while giving him a smirk of her own. 'To bad he's leaving today…hmm I guess I could sneak over to their base' she thought still smirking. Than as an after thought she added, 'and after we're done I'll can always try to kill my daddy dearest'.  
  
Quicksilver and Gambit shared a look after they looked at Scarlet and Pyro. They didn't want to know what was going on in their heads. Pietro was thinking 'Eww that's my sister he's looking at like that…he better not try anything before he leaves or else…". Remy was think, 'Yes Pyro has distracted her and now she's not asking why we're up early…Bon I should finish breakfast and finish packing what I'm gonna take wit moi' as he finished thinking this he got up and headed upstairs. The others watched him go but then went back to either eating or watching TV.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
X-Mansion  
  
"Rogue get your ass up…we gotta meet Wanda in an hour," X-23 shouted into a sleeping Rogue's ear. Rogue's emerald eyes slowly opened.  
  
"I'm up, I'm up," she said in a sleepy voice.  
  
"K…I'll see you downstairs in ten minutes…if your not there by then I'll come up here and drag you down by your hair," Lexa threaten walking out of the room. Rogue groaned and took her sweet time getting up. When she was completely up she went to her closet and got out her black tights, skirt, green see through shirt and a black tank top. She quickly changed and then took her shoes out, put them on, and when she was all done she made her way to the kitchen.  
  
"5, 4, 3, 2,…" Lexa was in the kitchen looking at her watch and counting the minutes, before she could say one, Rogue walked in.  
  
"Damn I was about to go get you," Lexa said a little disappointed that she showed up on time. Rogue glared at her and Lexa smiled back. Rogue then turned her attention to the other person in the room, "Mornin Kurt."  
  
Kurt was looking at his cereal he mumbled "morning" but didn't look up. Rogue didn't really pay attention to that and made herself some coffee and grabbed a jelly filled doughnut. They ate in silence except for Lexa who had chosen NOW to crack her knuckles. Rogue gave her an annoyed look, Lexa caught on to it and put her hands on her lap while giving a sheepish look at Rogue.  
  
"So Kurt you going out with Amanda today?" Rogue asked. Hearing Amanda's name made Kurt raise his head forgetting why he didn't want to look at Rogue in the first place.  
  
"Ja," he answered and notice Rogue looking intently at his face.  
  
"What in the hell happened to you?" Rogue asked talking about the deep cut above in left eyebrow and other little scraps he had on his face.  
  
"Uh…ha ha ha," Kurt laughed nervously while thinking of a lie. "Well I had a bad day yesterday…you know after I went to see if you wanted to join us…" Kurt stared. Rogue nodded her head and waited for him to continue.  
  
"Well I took a shower and slipped on water making me fall and then my head hit the toilet…it was awful and very painful. Then I went outside to get some fresh air incase that would lower the pain when I heard a sound from a near by bush…I went to see what it was…when I was leaning over the bush this big black cat jumped on my face…causing all these scratches," Kurt concluded without staring into Rogue's eyes.  
  
"Uhuh," Rogue answered looking at him disbelieving. Then she looked at Lexa and said, "I'm gonna call Wanda to see if she'd ready to go," Lexa nodded her head and Rogue walked out of the room. When she was far away not to hear anything from the kitchen Lexa spoke.  
  
"Wanna tell me what really happened?" she asked.  
  
"What are you talking about that was the truth," Kurt countered.  
  
"Uhuh…and I'm gonna dye my hair blond today."   
  
"You are?" Kurt asked in shock. Lexa gave him a look that said 'do I look crazy to u?' and nodded 'NO'.  
  
"I can smell a lie miles away Kurt…you just lied to Rogue. I wanna know why."  
  
"She doesn't have to know what really happened," Kurt said.  
  
"Well…then you should tell me."  
  
"I don't have to," Kurt answered stubbornly.  
  
"You can tell me or…you could always explain it to her!" Lex answered with a smile. Kurt looked at her in horror…then sang like a bird.  
  
"Ohhh…if Rogue finds out she's gonna be pissed at you," Lexa said after hearing about the whole thing.  
  
"I know that's why WE'RE going to keep it a secret," he told her in a whisper. Lexa looked at him then said, "I really don't keep secrets away from Rogue, Kurt."  
  
"Oh please please…you said it yourself if she finds out I'm dead…if I die you'll have to deal with a heartbroken Amanda," Kurt said.  
  
'Ahhh one heartbreak at a time' Lexa thought. "Fine fine fine…but if she finds out by other people like Wanda it's not my fault." she said walking out of the kitchen and went in search of Rogue.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Wanda walked into the kitchen were the boys still hadn't finished.  
  
"I'm going out with Rogue and Lexa," she whispered into John's ear after sitting on his lap.  
  
"You need a ride?" he asked getting ready to get up.  
  
"Nah I'll take the jeep just wanted to tell you so you wouldn't go looking for me," she answered.  
  
"Alright," he answered started kissing her neck then going up her cheek and then met her lips.  
  
"Excuse us but some of us are still eating," Pietro said smirking. Wanda turned to glare at him as the other except toad looked at the couple with amused looks.  
  
"Whatever Pietro…my cell will be on in case you need me," Wanda turned her attention back on John. "Call me if Magneto shows up and you have to leave or something thing."  
  
"Sure thing luv," John answered and gave her one last kiss before she left.  
  
"Bye guys tell Lance I have the jeep when he wakes up," Wanda called behind her shoulder and then walked out slamming the door behind her.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
John walked upstairs to the room he shared with Remy.  
  
"'Ey mate you ready?" the pyromaniac asked his demon eyed friend.  
  
"Oui," Remy responded adding a couple of things like a deck of cards to his bag. John noticed an opened deck and guessed that Remy would be carrying those in his pocket. He grabbed them and started playing with them.  
  
"So what time does the plane leave?"  
  
"7:00"  
  
"have you talked to magneto about this…if you leave without warning he'll go bonkers on ya," John said.  
  
"Oui…talked to him about it when he called on Friday."  
  
"And he's letting you go…just like that?"  
  
"Yup…guess he doesn't need us that much anymore."  
  
"There's gotta be a catch…him just letting you go that willingly," John mused with confusion.  
  
"Well when he called he wasn't alone," Remy said.  
  
"Oh…who's he with?"  
  
"Mystique."  
  
"Oh…ohhhh no wonder he took a while getting here," John said with a smirk.  
  
"That's sick homme…that's Wanda's pere and Rogue's mere…you talkin bout," Remy said shaking his head as if trying to get the mage out of his head.   
  
"'Ey you never know," John answered laughing.  
  
"Hey guys, were is my jeep?" Lance asked walking into the room.  
  
"Wanda took it," Pyro answered.  
  
"She WHAT?" Lance yelled. "But I have to go see Kitty," he started mumbling and started freaking out that he may not see his pretty kitty for a couple of hours. "Oh no I'm even forgetting the sound of her voice," Lance screamed. John and Remy shared a look.  
  
"Mon ami, dere are phones you know," Remy said. Lance looked at him like he was a god.  
  
"The phone of course," lance said and went in search for the phone.  
  
"That boy is so whipped," John said laughing and then jumping on his bed.  
  
"Don't know why ya laughing…that's gonna be you in a couple of weeks," Remy answered while swiping his card away from the flame addict with a lighter in hand.  
  
"Me? Whipped? Don't think so mate," John replied.  
  
"Actually I think u already showing signs," Remy teased.  
  
"Whatever…you planning on telling the Rogue Sheila that you're leaving?" John asked. Remy stayed quiet and looked at Pyro.  
  
"Non, it's not like she'll care," he replied. John stared at Remy's saddened face.  
  
"If that's how you want it," John replied.  
  
"Come on lets go down," Remy said while hiding his packed bag in the closet. He then walked out the door and John slowly followed while thinking he was really smart because of the idea he had just gotten.  
  
'Well mate you said not to tell anybody…but I don't know anybody named anybody so I guess that means I can tell somebody. Hmmm I hope this brilliant idea works' He thought to himself while checking his back pocket to make sure the thing he had taken from Remy was still there. He smiled when he felt it and thought, 'sharing a room with a thief pay's off doesn't it'. He took a look at the clock that read 12:00.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Wanda was driving with Rogue in the passenger seat and Lexa in the back with both feet on the seat relaxing.   
  
"So what do you guys wanna do anyway?" Wanda asked both of the.  
  
"I don't care," Rogue said looking bored/sad. Wanda rolled her eyes. 'Do not hurt her…she is your best friend…she'll be fine in a couple of days…if she's not…than you can hurt her and not feel guilty' were Wanda's thoughts while giving Rogue side glances. Lexa noticed the new sour look on Wanda's face and decided to intervene.  
  
"Let's go to a CD store maybe they have some new stuff that we'll like," she suggested.  
  
"That's fine with me…what about you?" Wanda asked Rogue.   
  
"Why not." was the only answer she got.  
  
3 hours later (3:00)  
  
"Well that sucked" Lexa commented as all three entered the car once again. They had spent hours in stores and hated it.  
  
"Tell me…why exactly did we do something we absolutely hate?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Shopping isn't that bad," Wanda said getting a look from both Goths. "OK so it really sucks but I don't wanna be home when my dad gets there," she complained.  
  
"Why…you don't feel like killing him anymore?" Rogue asked curious.  
  
"Or maybe you're scared of what he'll think about you and John?" Lexa commented.  
  
"I don't think I care that much about killing him anymore."  
  
"I bet that cause of your new boy toy," Lexa said smirking even Rogue gave a small smile at that. Wanda noticed that from both of them…she also noticed they weren't wearing their seat belts.  
  
The car went….SCREEEECH seconds later making Rogue and Lexa crash into the jeeps sides. Wanda smirked.  
  
"Bitch" Rogue and Lexa said in unison.  
  
"You guys asked for it…how bout we stop at the park for a while?" she asked them.  
  
Rogue nodded not wanting to argue…or go to the mansion where everyone had noticed her odd behavior. She still couldn't believe she was so out of it that Logan had told her to get out of the danger room. Then of course he had wanted to talk about it, good thing she blew him off though. She could tell Wanda and Lexa were annoyed…it wasn't hard to tell considering she knew them well. Thinking about all this got her pissed off…but she wasn't sure who she was angry at…Gambit…or herself.   
  
"Hello anybody home?" Lexa asked waving a hand in front of Rogue's face interrupting her of her previous thoughts. Rogue looked at her and Wanda and noticed the look they were giving her. Before they could say anything she said, "Ah'm fine" and got out the car since they had arrived at the park.  
  
"Whatever" Lexa mumbled so only Wanda could hear her. Wanda didn't say anything she just got out the car.  
  
Soon they found themselves sitting in a bench in front of the pond. Lexa went into her pockets and took three pennies out.  
  
"Here" she said giving them a penny, "make a wish!"  
  
Wanda was holding back a laugh and Rogue looked at her like she was crazy, they both looked at each other and couldn't help it…they laughed.  
  
"What?" X-23 asked clueless.  
  
"You throw pennies into fountains Lex," Wanda answered with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Sooo…who's say's it won't work if we throw them in ponds?"  
  
"Fine" one by one they threw their pennies in.  
  
"So what did you wish for?"  
  
"If we tell the wishes won't come true," Rogue answered looking at her blurred reflection in the water. They stayed quiet once again. It's weird how they could be quiet for longer than an hour and it never made them feel uncomfortable. They somehow shared a bond that let them know what they were thinking or feeling. Lexa was so relaxed she was starting to fall asleep. Her head landed on Rogue's shoulder, Rogue looked at the younger girl. She smiled at the thought that Lexa was probably happier than she'd been in a long time. She had found happiness…in Pietro which still confused Wanda and herself but who were they to judge. One had fallen for a fire obsessed Aussie and the other was denying her feeling for a demon eyed Cajun.  
  
Rogue looked at Wanda who was also looking at their sleeping friend. A drop of clear liquid started falling down on her cheek. She wiped it off and looked at the sky as did Rogue.  
  
"Time to go," Wanda said getting up. Rogue nodded and started to shiver.  
  
"Lex time to go it's raining," Rogue told her nudging at her to wake up. Lexa's opened and looked at the sky. She got up and started turning around in circles with her mouth opened.  
  
"Are you sure she's 16?" Wanda asked.  
  
"She was last time checked," Rogue answered as Lexa danced around in the rain.   
  
"How odd…the day was really pretty in the morning…now it looks like there's gonna be a storm," Wanda mused.  
  
Lexa finally stopped and said, "Isn't it great?" while looking at the pond that now had lots of ripples because of the rain.  
  
"Mhmm," Rogue responded while having a very evil though in her head. She looked at Wanda who was smirking evilly probably having the same thought. They both quietly creped behind X-23 and without warning pushed her in.  
  
Poor Lexa didn't know what hit her as she landed in the pond.   
  
"Oh HELL NO!" she yelled getting up from landing in the cold water. Both Rogue and Wanda were laughing until they saw the evil glint in X-23's eyes. "She did it!" they yelled at the same time and pointed at each other. A drenched Lexa didn't care…she just looked at them as if they were cute little bunnies…and she was the big bad wolf.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
4:30  
  
Wanda opened the door to the boarding house and walked in, she started walking towards her room but took a peek in the living room to see what the guys were doing.  
  
"Shelia! What happened?" John asked looking at his girlfriend who was covered in mud. Wanda's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Don't call me that…and you don't wanna know." she answered and proceeded to the bathroom to take a shower. John got up and followed her. The others in the room except Lance who was on the phone with Kitty started laughing thinking about how ridiculous the Scarlet witch had look.  
  
"I wonder what she did to end up looking like that?" Colossus said out loud.  
  
"Well she said she was gonna go out with Lexa and Rogue…wonder if they went mud wrestling," Pietro answered with a grin. After he said that he along with gambit started having some not so innocent thoughts.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Wanda?" John called out.  
  
"I'm in the shower," he heard from inside the bathroom.  
  
"You Ok?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So you gonna tell me what happened?"  
  
"I can barley hear you," she yelled to him as the water started falling. John looked at the knob and slowly started turning it since he found it unlock. He took a peek inside and saw Wanda's slim figure through the sheet around the bathtub.   
  
"Can I come in?" he asked waiting to hear her shout at him for coming in. Wanda stuck her head from behind the shower curtain and noticed that he was averting his eyes from where she was standing.  
  
"Yeah…just don't flush the toilet or turn the handles on the sink. John turned to face her and Wanda noticed there was a faint blush on his cheeks. She mentally laugh at his nervousness and gave a smile.  
  
"So what happened?" John asked seating on the toilet seat while still trying not to face the shower curtains at Wanda's slim and sexy figure. Wanda didn't seem to really care he could see her naked at any moment and just started telling the day's event.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"I can't believe you did that…bitch," Rogue said walking into the mansion.  
  
Lexa was laughing while hoping not to dirty the carpet to bad. "You asked for it…what in the world made you think throwing me in the pond would be a good idea?"  
  
"We weren't really thinking," Rogue answered.  
  
"Ahhh…look what your doing to the carpet," Jean yelled as she saw both muddy Goths. Both of them turned to look at 'miss perfect'.  
  
"Oh we're sorry jean," Lexa answered looking very innocent. "We'll go straight upstairs and change," she added with a smile. Then she slowly walked upstairs being followed by Rogue who was smirking at what she was doing. When they reached Jean's door Lexa turned to look at Rogue and did a little shake making some mud fall from her body to the carpet.  
  
"Yah are so evil," Rogue commented. Lexa gave her an 'I know' look and then ran for the bathroom so Rogue wouldn't get there first. Seconds after the door closed she heard banging on it.  
  
"That's not fair…I look more fucked up then you," Rogue yelled at her through the door.  
  
"To bad I got here first," Lexa shouted back and started the shower.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
5:00  
  
John walked downstairs and found Remy sitting in the kitchen alone.  
  
"Where's Scarlet?"  
  
"She's sleeping…seems today tired her out. What time are we leaving?"  
  
"In about fifteen."  
  
"You gonna say bye to anyone?"  
  
"Non…not directly at least." John just looked at him not knowing weather he should try and talk him out of it. After a minute he decided to go for.  
  
"Look mate…I don't think you should leave…I mean what about everything you have here? Don't make a big mistake jus cause you're ego has been bruised."  
  
Remy stared at him before asking him, "What do I have here?"  
  
"Us…your friends…your heart," saying that John threw a card at him. Remy easily caught the card and noticed it was a Queen of Hearts.  
  
"Non…c'est time to move on," Remy said got up put the card down and walked away. John watched him go and then looked down at the card, he picked it up and walked into the living room where he found who he was looking for.  
  
Remy walked upstairs and into Wanda's room. He saw her sleeping…which is how he wanted to find her. He kneeled down besides her sleeping form and started whispering.  
  
"Avoir Wanda…make sure you treat Johnny boy good. That idiot needs someone to be looking out for him so he don't get into to much trouble." Remy whispered close to her ear but low enough to not wake her. He took a glance around her room and saw a picture of her, Rogue, X-23, and Pyslocke on her drawer top. He picked it up and outlined Rogue, then put it back down and walked downstairs where John was already waiting for him with key's in hand.  
  
"Ready?"   
  
"Oui." with that they both walked outside were the rain seemed to have stopped.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Pietro watched them leave through the window. He tapped a finger on his leg impatiently and looked at the clock, 5:15. Still 45 minutes till operation: go wake Wanda up. He looked at what John had given him and started twirling the card around his finger. 'Hmmm it wouldn't hurt to wake her up 15 minutes before 6...would it' he though to himself.  
  
5:50  
  
Pietro was pacing back and forth…'ten minutes…I can wait…or maybe not' he though and then sped upstairs to find his sleeping twin.  
  
"Wanda get up…"  
  
"…"  
  
"WANDA SOMEONE JUST CALLED FROM THE HOSPITAL…PYRO'S IN A COMA!" Pietro shouted in her ear. Wanda got up as if a bolt of lightning hit her.  
  
"Just Kidding" he quickly said afterwards. Wanda glared at him.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
"Come on…" he said walking towards the door.  
  
"What?" she asked confused.  
  
"I'll explain in the car…LANCE"   
  
Wanda got and followed Pietro…both found Lance downstairs heading up to see what Pietro wanted.  
  
"What?" asked the brown haired cutie.  
  
"Come on…we gotta go to the X-mansion." He said heading for the door.  
  
"What" Lance started.  
  
"For?" Wanda finished.  
  
"Gambit's leaving to New Orleans…John went with him and told me to tell you and to try and get Rogue to the airport," Pietro answered them both and handed Wanda the queen of hearts car.  
  
Wanda looked at the card before running outside, both Pietro and Lance heard, "Damn him," come from her mouth.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Rogue was laying down in her bed and looked squeaky clean. She was now wearing her black pants with the slits on her knees and a blank tank top with the purple shirt that had the straps go to her shoulder. On Rogue's stomach laid a copy of Anne Rice's 'Interview with a Vampire' opened. Rogue was looking at the ceiling and was lost in her thoughts.  
  
'Maybe ah should listen to what the stupid swamp rat has tah say…ah mean he did try talkin tah meh afta I was still ignoring him, and he keeps givin meh those looks. Fihne maybe I'm not that mad anymore but still he could have told meh he was getting hitch…what kinda jerk strings yah along, asks yah on a date but not have enough time to say…bah the way ah'm getting married in a week' After much more arguing with herself Rogue came up with one conclusion, 'Ah'm gonna talk tah him' after those thoughts four girls walked into her room looking as if someone had died.  
  
"Rogue you need to talk with Gamit!" Lexa yelled at her. 'Ah am but not when all yah are pushing meh…Ah don't like tah be pushed' Rogue though but answered, "No ah don't."  
  
Elizabeth had read Rogue's thoughts and gave a scowl then said "Rogue…you don't have time for games luv." Rogue looked at the four confused.  
  
"Remy's going back to New Orleans, his flight leaves in less than one hour," Wanda said looking at the clock on Rogue's dresser.   
  
"What?" Rogue asked sitting up and looking at them shocked.  
  
"Lance is like outside…do you want me to like tell him to leave or what?" Kitty asked as she looked at her. Rogue looked at the small valley girl and then to her three gothic friends trying to see if they were lying by the expressions on their faces. They all looked pretty serious.  
  
"What are you gonna do?" Wanda asked kneeling by the bedside and put something in Rogue's hand. Rogue looked at her and got up.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
6:30  
  
"What time does his flight leave?" Rogue asked from the back seat of Lance's jeep.  
  
"It's suppose to leave at 7:00" Wanda responded from the passenger seat. Kitty was next to Rogue jiggling her leg up and down as if she was nervous.  
  
"Can you stop doing that?" Lexa told her irritated, she was sitting on Pietro's lap and he was sitting next to Kitty who just had to sit in the middle.  
  
"Like how long will it takes us to get there?" Kitty asked ignoring the glare she was getting from Lex.  
  
"About twenty minutes," Lance answered. Wanda looked at her watch, "We're gonna cut it close."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
6:50  
  
They had finally arrived at the airport and everybody got off except Lance who was going to park and Kitty who didn't want lance to be alone.  
  
"We'll see you inside," Lexa called out to them as she ran after Pietro, Wanda and Rogue.  
  
"What gate?" Pietro asked his sister.  
  
"Second floor gate 125," Wanda responded and the four teens ran on the elevator stairs. They arrived at a check in point and tried getting through but were stopped by a security guard.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"Yah…can yah let us through?"  
  
"I'm sorry but only those with tickets and people that are with them to see them off my enter."  
  
"But we're here to see someone off," Lexa yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry but the person with the ticket must be here with you for you all to get through."  
  
"Please ah'll only be a couple of minutes," Rogue pleaded standing in front of him.  
  
"I'm sorry there is nothing I can do," the guard answered emotionless. Lexa pushed Rogue out of the way so she could be in front of the guard.  
  
"Look she asked nicely…I'm not. Get out of the fucken way!" X-23 demanded but the guard didn't move or looked amused. Lexa chuckled and turned her head as if she was gonna look back, she gave Wanda a small glance and all of a sudden her right hand came up and threw at the punch at the guard. The guard not expecting this fell to the ground. Lexa looked around and found that guards that had watched were making their way towards them. Wanda walked over to Rogue and pushed her forward pass the check point, "What are you waiting…GO!"  
  
"Yeah…we'll handle things here," Lexa answered and turned to give Rogue a small smile. Wanda turned away from Rogue and stood next to X-23 facing all the guards as was Pietro. Rogue gave them one last glance and then run to find the gate.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
6:55  
  
Rogue got to the gate and found that there was nobody there. She ran to the window that showed the airplanes take off and looked around.  
  
"His down there," a voice said making Rogue turn around startled. It was John and he was pointing outside. Rogue looked and found what she was looking for.  
  
"Shit…how am ah gonna get down there?" Rogue asked herself out loud. John walked a couple feet away and opened a door.  
  
"I say you try the stairs shelia," he said with a smirk. Rogue turned to him and gave a small smile.  
  
"Thahnks" she said and walked past him.  
  
"Good luck." John whispered and closed the door behind her. Then he went back to the window and looked down at Remy's ant looking figure.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Rogue was running down the stairs, 'Ok Ok what are you gonna tell him' she kept repeating in her head. 'Don't go maybe…no…ah don't wantya tah go…yah I'll say that'. Rogue was paying some much attention to her thoughts that she tripped and went flying down some steps, she hit a wall, good thing she tripped at the bottom of the stairs cause if she hadn't she would have been a goner.  
  
'OUCH…gotta keep going' Rogue shook the pain off and walked out the door. It started raining again, she looked around and looked for the airplane Gambit was about to board. After she found it she ran full speed to it. She stopped a couple feet away from the stairs and noted that Gambit was walking up them to leave. Rogue looked at his back and took a deep breath, she was getting soaked as the rain seemed to get heavier and her cheeks were flushed.  
  
"REMY" she shouted out.   
  
Gambit stopped walking he was in front of the airplane doors but he heard someone call his name. He turned around and found the person he least expected…  
  
"Rogue," he said.  
  
"Ah…ah…" 'Come on dummy what are yah waiting fohr tell him yah don't want him to go' Rogue though to herself.  
  
"Ah…ah Love yah", 'WHAT wrong words, wrong words, wrong words' Rogue though panicky.  
  
Remy's eyes widened when he heard her.  
  
"Sir…will you be boarding the plane?" the stewardess asked him. Remy looked at the plane then at Rogue…seconds later he boarded the plane.   
  
The End  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
( :-o omg did I just do that? Ahhh romy fans no killing please…lol j/k I just wanted to freak you guys out it's not the end lol…anyhoo continue reading lol…)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Rogue's face turned to shock and it seemed like her heart stopped beating. Tears started to form and she turned away from the plane so when they fell no one would be able to see. Her back was towards the plane and her knees started feeling weak soon they gave out and she tumbled to the floor. The queen of hearts she was holding fell out of her hand as she stretched both of them out so only her knees would hit hard on the cement. Her eyes closed and the tears came out, they were being well hidden by the rain.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
John watched as Rogue fell to the ground and kept herself up with her hands.  
  
"Serves her right for not hearing him out to begin with," he said out loud with a frown on his face.  
  
'Boom' seconds later something hit him on the head and his head hit the glass window.  
  
"Ouch" he said and turned around to find his beautiful girlfriend glaring at him.   
  
"Get up," she mumbled as she looked outside with a worried glance at Rogue.  
  
Her expression changed to a small smile seconds later. John noticed this and looked outside as well.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Rogue's eyes were closed. 'Ah gotta get up…what ah'm doing…dropping here…shedding tears…it's a sign of weakness' Rogue though stopping her tears from flowing.  
  
'Get up' her head shot up but her eyes were still closed. 'Ah…coulda sworn ah just heard Wanda' she thought. Her eyes slowly opened and when they were opened they suddenly went really wide.  
  
A gloved hand was a couple of inches away from her face…a soaked queen of hearts gently resting on the palm. She looked at the card and slowly looked up at the person. Emerald meet red on black.  
  
"Rem…Remy" Rogue said breathless. Gambit looked at her no smile no frown. He was looking at her expressionless. Then slowly it turned into a genuine smile and he spoke.  
  
"Desole chere mais…I couldn't leave my stuff on de plane…et I couldn't leave de state if ya didn't want me to."  
  
Rogue looked at him shocked and then her opened mouth turned into a smile. She threw her arms around Remy knocking him down since he was also kneeling. She ended up being on top of him but her face was buried in the crook of his neck which was protected by a black turtle neck.  
  
His head rested on her shoulder and he gave a small chuckle. "I hope I didn't give you a scare."  
  
Rogue giggled and then he heard her say, "Yah are soo dead when we get up."  
  
He smiled as drops of water hit his face (still raining people lol). He moved his lips to her hair covered ear and whispered into it, "Je t'aime aussie." Rogue moved her head and looked at him, she smiled and his head started leaning into her.  
  
"Remy…don't" she whispered while looking at his lips.  
  
"Y' not…you took de risk the day before Valentine's,' saying that he crushed his lips to hers. After a couple of seconds Rogue felt her absorption powers kicking in and she pulled away when she had only absorbed a little.  
  
He looked at her dazed and before closing his eyes and making his head rest on the cement he said, "De things I'd do for you". (yay finally got to use the title name)  
  
Rogue watched him with a smile on her lips and gave a small giggle.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"That is like so totally cute," Kitty said tears forming in her eyes as she watched the couple from the window on the second floor. One of her hands was around lance's waist and his hand was on her shoulder. After saying that she put her head on Lance's chest and started bawling her eyes out.  
  
Wanda's was next to her, her arms were crossed and under them were Johns arms which were holding on to her waist. He was standing behind her and his chin was resting on her shoulder.  
  
"You were saying?" she asked him about the remark he had made minutes ago.  
  
"Forget it…she's stubborn…he's stubborn…they belong together," he concluded with a smile. Wanda smirked and looked at him, she gave him a small peck on the lips and looked back to Rogue who was now helping Remy up.  
  
"Yup…stubborn people belong together…just like crazy people do," Lexa commented while giving Wanda and John a side glance. She was standing next to Wanda and next to her was Pietro who was holding her hand. As they watched the southern couple he squeezed her hand.  
  
Before they got quiet Wanda said, "What do you know…wishes do come true." She and Lexa looked at each other, giggled and then turned to look their southern friend and her prince charming.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
AN: Tada…everyone is happy…HAPPY ENDING. Did I give anyone a heart attack with the end thing after Remy got on the plane. Lol hope not…anyhow that's the end unless u all want an epilogue or sumthing…hope u all liked and that you'll review. Can't believe this is the end. 'starts crying again' aww this was all possible because of all u wonderful reviewers...hope u all liked this story as much as i liked writing it and thanks 4 all the reviews ;D hope u all tune in to my next fic which will be up after i find out what the heck i'm gonna call Rogue...  
  
so what do you guys want it to be?  
  
Anna - which is her name in the comics  
  
or  
  
Marie - which is her name in the Movie  
  
tell me when u guys review...love you all - UHW 


End file.
